Mon Frère ou Mon Fils
by Tate19
Summary: Un malheur s'abat sur Hermione et elle se retrouve à avoir la garde de son frère âgé de 1 an seleument. Comment faire si votre frère vous appelle Maman, que toute une clique d'amis vous aide et surtout qu'un beau brun au yeux émeraudes veut vous aider abs
1. Chapter 1

**MON FRERE OU MON FILS**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Une jeune fille avec un couffin était devant une porte d'une maison nommé « Le Terrier ». Il pleuvait dehors, la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme à la cinquantaine avec des taches de rousseurs et chevelure rousse éclatante . La femme se précipita sur la jeune femme au couffin et lui dit de rentrer à l'intérieur .

« Hermione je suis……toutes mes …….Madame Weasley ne savait pas comment faire pour ne pas froisser Hermione mais celle-ci répondit avant .

Chut !!!Danny s'est endormi Madame et je suis très fatigué, je pourrais aller me coucher, s'il vous plaît . Elle avait l'aie exténuée .

-Oui bien sûr Hermione, on ta garder ta chambre….Bonne nuit, ma chérie

-Merci, bonne nuit Mrs Weasley

Hermione monta l'escalier et repensa à l'événement qui c'était passé il y a une semaine et qui lui avait changer la vie . Une larme roula le long de sa joue, elle l'essuya rapidement, il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque maintenant car il y avait Danny . Elle retrouva rapidement sa chambre, tout était prêt même le lit de Danny .

Hermione enfila sa nuisette, mit Danny au lit et pensa qu'il était mignon avec son air paisible .

FLASH BACK

Mr Granger regardait le programme télé, Mrs Granger venait d'aller coucher Danny, et Hermione écoutait de la musique en lisant in livre s'intitulant « Poudlard et tous ses secrets ». Elle adorait ce livre car la plupart des légendes de ce livre, ils les avaient confirmé avec ses amis Ron Weasley et Harry Potter . Soudain, la porte céda et des mangemorts arrivaient de partout, ma mère cria de me sauver avec Danny , et que elle et mon père nous avaient aimé . Voldemort apparut et tua mes parents. J'avais envie de pleurer mais avant il fallait que je sauve Danny, je courus et je pris Danny dans mes bras, il était en pleurs . Heureusement, que mes parents avaient demander à Dumbledor de leur créer un porte loin .

Rapidement on arriva au ministère . Il y avait de l'agitation et je compris que s'était aujourd'hui le dernier combat. Je me suis caché dans une salle et j'essayais de transmettre de la force magique à Harry pour le combat . Les heures s'écoulaient . Soudain, je pensa à Harry et me disait que c'était lui ou Voldemort, le bonheur ou le malheur, noir ou blanc, Harry devait gagner . On étaient amis, on se connaît depuis tellement longtemps et je ne suis même pas à ses côtés . Je m'en voulais .

La terre trembla, c'était fini . J'ouvris la porte doucement avec précaution et je vis tout le monde s'embrasser . Harry avait gagné !!!!!

L a fin de la semaine passa, il fallait déclarer la mort de mes parents et déclarer que je pouvais m'occuper de mon frère âgé de 1 ans, je n'avais aucun contact avec personne, aucune nouvelle . Rien, je ne savais rien, le ministérialité crée un logement dans le ministère . Le samedi matin, le ministre m'autorisa à partir mais je devais rester un peu chez les Wesley Je partis le soir même .

FIN FLASH BACK

J'entendis un bruit, je vis une silhouette d'un homme qui prenait Danny dans ses bras . Je pris ma baguette mais l'homme parla et je n'arrivais pas à identifier sa voix .

-Chut!!!!Danny s'il te plaît, rendors toi, il faut pas réveiller Mione chut!!

- Harry, dit Hermione dfoucemet

- Mione je …..il posa le bébé dans son lit car il s'était rendormi

Hermione sauta dans les bras de Harry.

-Tu es en vie Harry…..J'ai eu si peur, j'ai eu tellement peur !!!

Elle commença à pleurer et elle frappa sur le torse de clui-ci, il la sera plus et essayai de la calmer .

Chut!!Calme toi Mione, moi aussi j'ai eu pour toi !!!

Mais soudain Harry glissa sur quelque chose et se retrouva sur le lit avec Hermione dans ses bras .


	2. Chapter 2

Salut !!!!!

Je suis super contente que vous avez aimé mon histoire . Merci aux personnes qui on postés des Rewiews (c'est fou comment cela nous motive )

Dans ce chapitre ne vous étonnez, pas si vous avez trouvé Remus plus joyeux !!!(je le préf comme ça Mumus )

Bon place au chapitre !!!!lol

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**

J'ouvre les yeux lentement, mon regard tombe sur un torse musclé . Attendez un torse musclé!!!!!!! Mais, j'ai fait quoi hier soir !!!!Les cris de Danny finirent de me réveiller . Je commence à me lever mais une main me retient . Je lève mon regard vers le visage à qui appartient ce torse (magnifiqueen train de baver sur l'écran) et cette main, je vois des cheveux en bataille couleur corbeau et de magnifiques yeux émeraudes, des traits fin complétaient ce merveilleux visage . Une voix me sortit de mes pensées idiotes .

-Mione, reste allongée, je vais aller sortir Danny de son lit .

-Harry……Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dis-je un peu déboussolée

-Dans l'état, que tu étais hier soir, j'ai préféré rester avec toi, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas dérangé me dit-il en installant Danny entre nous deux . Je lui répondis par la négative et il me dit d'aller me préparer pendant que lui s'occupe de Danny .

Me voilà doucher, habiller, coiffer . Quand, je vais rejoindre les garçons dans ma chambre . Non, ce n'était pas que des simples garçons, c'était un jeune homme fort séduisant et un petit garçon âgé de 1 an, orphelin . Je rentre dans la chambre et je vois Harry en train de chatouiller Danny .

-Allez, on va déjeuner sinon Molly va nous gronder les garçons, Harry donne moi Danny pendant que tu vas te changer .

-Non……Non, c'est bon je me changerais après .

Ils descendirent l'escalier, Harry en tête avec Danny dans ses bras et Hermione qui les suivait. La cuisine diffusa une délicieuse odeur et on pouvait voir plusieurs personnes à table . Ron et Drago(il est gentil maintenant) étaient en train de parler de quiddité Neville et Luna lisaient le journal dans les bras de celui-ci, ils étaient officiellement en couple depuis 3 mois . Fred et Georges parlaient de leur boutique à Ginny et à leur père . Remus, Tonks et Maugrey parlaient de je ne sais quoi en faisant des grands gestes, et pour finir Molly était en train de préparer un repas énorme pour tous le monde .

Harry, Danny et moi rentrons dans la cuisine et le silence tombe sur la pièce . Remus fait un signe à Harry pour qu'on viennent s'asseoir . Molly me donne un biberon qu'elle vient de préparer mais quand j'allais le prendre, Harry avait déjà mis le biberon dans la petite bouche de Danny . Maudit réflexe d'attrapeur .

Je vois Remus qui regarde Harry avec un sourire mi-triste et mi-amusé .

Tout le monde regarde Harry, je me sers un café en voyant que Harry s'en sortait bien . Après son biberon, Danny passa de bras en bras et cela ne le dérangeait pas . Il finit sa course dans les bras de Molly installé dans son rocking chair . Tout le monde a finit de manger, Tonks et Maugrey sont partis travailler . Mr Weasley, aussi, après avoir embrassé sa femme et fit un petit bisous à Danny . Luna devait retourné chez son père jusqu'au 1er août . Ron , Drago, Ginny , Neville et les jumeaux étaient partis faire une partie de quiditch après avoir demandé Harry s'il voulait venir celui-ci déclina l'offre et monta se changer . Remus m'aida à débarasser la table .

-Harry était heureux de s'occuper de Danny .

- Je sais, depuis ce matin je ne l'ai presque pas eu dans mes bras !

- Qui Harry ou Danny , dit-il avec un air amusé . (made in maraudeurs)

-Danny bien sur !

- Pourtant Ron à dit que Harry avait décampé de la chambre hier soir .

- Il est resté avec moi, je me sentais mal .

- Si tu as besoin d'aide je suis là, et je peux t'assurer que tu arriveras à élever ce petit monstre .

Soudain on entendit un grand bruit provenant de l'escalier . Harry était en bas des marches, étalé par terre, il se releva vite fait mais Molly qui l'avait vu commença à crier .

Non mais, ça ne va pas !!!! Tu aurais pu te tuer !!!!! c'est pas vrai !!!!!Tu vas bien Harry chéri ?

Oui , oui , je vais bien .

On vit un petit bonhomme s'avancer en s'accrochant au meuble

-Ma…..ma dit-il en essayant d'avancer les bras tendus vers Hermione .

- Viens mon cœur, on va s'habiller comme un grand garçon .

Hermione le prit dans ses bras et monta l'escalier pendant que le petit faissaient des petits gestes pour dire au revoir aux autres .

Molly partit jardiner et laissa seul Harry et Remus . Harry regardait Remus avec un air malicieux et cela inquiéta Remus . Avec cet air là, Harry ressemblait énormément à James . Remus commença s'impatienter .

-Quoi ?

-Rien

- Non, tu as envie de dire quelque chose alors vas-y !!

-Tu allais me le dire quand que cette année tu serais le nouveau professeur de DCFM ?

- Comment tu le sais ? il était abasourdi, comment avait-il deviné ?

- Je te présente ton nouveau assistant .

Et soudain Remus prit Harry dans ses bras et le félicita . Cela prit Harry au dépourvu mais il ne laissa rien paraître, mais une phrase de Remus lui fit chaud au cœur .

« Je suis fier de toi Harry » après cette phrase Remus s'était détaché de l'étreinte .

- Je vais devoir y aller . Dis au revoir de ma part à tout le monde .

* * *

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !!!!! 

Bx


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour !!**

J e suis désolée de vous apprendre que ceci n'est pas un chapitre. Je dois encore corriger le chapitre 3 , et faire avancer le chapitre 4 .

J e remercie les Rewiewers :

**Aurelie Malefoy, Sheena China, Venice, Miss-Justine14, Harmiony et Blac .**

Vos rewiews m'ont motivé pour écrire le chapitre 4. Merci !!

**Lily-sweet : **Moi aussi je trouve Harry en Papa trop mignon !!!! Et je vais poster la suite le plus vite possible. Bisou !!!

**Marjo :** Merci !!! J'aurais aimé, mais à la vitesse que j'écis, je ne pourrais pas. En plus, je n'aurais pas voulu vous dire que je poste tous les samedis car je ne pourrais pas tenir mes promesses. Bisous !!!

**Harry-12 :** Merci , pour les encouragements cela m'a fait très plaisir. Et oui !!!! Je sais, je n'ai pas écit des longs chapitres, de plus le 3 n'est pas encore posté mais il est plus long !! Je ne pensais pas que la fic aurait un tel succès !! lol !! Il y aura beaucoup de Harry/Hermione et j'aimerais développer le perso de Remus avec sa relation privilégiée avec Harry. Bisous !!!

**Miss-justine** : Oui, oui je suis en train de corrigée le chapitre 3 ! Et je ne sais pas du tout combien de chapitre il y aura. Bisous et merci !!

Bon aller, je vais aller corriger ma fic et écrire un peu du chapitre 4 ! Sinon je risque de me faire tuer par les Rewiewers !!lol

Bisous !!


	4. Chapter 4

Merci à tous pour vos encouragement !!!

Il va y avoir des pleurs, des révélations mais je n'en dirai pas plus !!

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

xD

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 :**

Sur un coup de tête, il monta voir Hermione et il fit apparaître 3 peluches : un loup, un cerf et un chien . Il ouvrit la porte et il vit Hermione en train de faire marcher Danny dans la chambre . Le petit s'élança en criant « Pa » . Pour rattraper Danny , Harry fit tomber toutes les peluches à ses pieds . Danny s'arrêta et prit les peluches pour aller s'amuser sur son tapis de jeux . Harry partit s'installer à côté de lui, le petit disait « toutou » en montrant la peluche en forme de chien . C'était Remus qui les lui avait donné . Quand il avait l'âge de Danny, d'après Remus, je n'arrêtais pas de m'amuser avec . Les peluches représentaient Remus-loup, Sirius-chien et James-cerf sous leur forme animagus .

Hermione s'approcha de Harry et l'interrogea du regard .

C'est Remus qui me les a donné, quand j'étais petit, je jouais avec ses peluches .

- Merci de lui prêter . Mais fait attention, il pourrait les abîmer .

Pendant que les grands discutaient, Danny levait les mains vers le ciel pour rattraper « toutou » qui était en train de voltiger au dessus de lui .

Maman !!!!!

Hermione se retourna et elle vit le chien noir voltiger . Soudain elle réalisa que Danny l'avait appelé « Maman » . Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, elle quitta la pièce pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain .

Pendant ce temps, Harry avait ramener la peluche au sol, il s'occupait de Danny . Il pensa à Hermione , cela devait être dur d'entendre son frère l'appeler Maman . On frappa à la porte et une tête blonde et deux rousses sortirent de l'entre-baillement . Ginny entra la première et se dirigea vers Danny .

Qu'il est mignon !!!!!

Qu'il est mignon !!!!! imitèrent Ron et Drago avec une voix aigu .

Ginny, tu peux garder Danny 5 minutes ?

Je reviens !!

Après cela , Harry se retrouva dans le couloir et entendit de l'eau couler . Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Il vit Hermione en train de pleurer , cela lui brisa le cœur de la voir comme ça .

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, elle se laissa faire et elle commença à parler, ses paroles étaient entrecoupés de sanglots . Pendant que Hermione lui avoua ses peurs, ses craintes de ne pas être à la hauteur pour élever Danny, si oui ou non elle devait le laisser l'appeler Maman et ainsi de suite . Quand Hermione fut calmée, elle se détacha de lui en le remerciant .

C'est fait pour ça les amis !!

Cette phrase brisa quelque chose en elle, elle était tellement bien quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras .

Pour lui aussi ça lui a fait mal de dire simplement « ami » , il avait aimer pouvoir la tenir dans ses bras .

Mione, tu seras une excelente Maman pour Danny et je pense que tu pourrais le laisser t'appeler Maman , si à moi on me l'avait proposé quand j'étais plus jeune et que je serais tombé dans une famille aimante, j'aurais accepté de l'appeler Maman , même si ma mère s'appelle Lilly Potter .

Oui tu as raison. C'est juste que ça m'a fait un choc ! Bon je vais aller chercher Danny .Mais qui s'occupe de lui si tu es là ?

J'ai demandé à Ginny de le garder 5 minutes .

Quand ils ouvrirent la porte de la chambre, ils tombèrent sur une scène très comique .

Ron et Ginny en train de faire mumuse et Drago allongé à plat ventre avec un Danny sur le dos en train de crier « Dada »

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire . Toutes les personnes de la pièce se retourna vers eux . Ron, Ginny, et Drago partirent se changer, quand Danny courut vers Harry et Hermione .

Maman !! Pa…. !!

L a journée se passa bien entre éclat de rire, les cris de mécontentements et ainsi de suite . Molly venait de nous appeler pour souper . En arrivant dans la cuisine on pouvait voir Minera, Remus, Tonks et toutes les personnes de la maison . Minerva été venue saluer Hermione .

Molly avait installé une ancienne chaise haute pour installer Danny . Le repas commença et la directrice annonça que les travaux à Poudlard étaient fini et que donc les cours allait reprendre.

Le dessert arriva et Minerva se leva .

Ce soir je voulais annoncer le nom du professeur de DCFM . Notre nouveau professeur de DCFM sera Remus Lupin pour cette année .

Félicitation !!!!des cris de joie s'élevèrent dans la pièce .

Silence !!Et je voulais remercier Harry d'avoir accepté d'être son assistant .

Harry et Remus c'étaient levé pour aller remercier Minerva mais celle-ci les stoppa d'un regard .

- Et je voulais demander à Mr Malefoy s'il voulais accepter d'être l'assistant en potion . Et aussi à Mr Weasley, d'accepter d'être le professeur en Vol ? Depuis la mort de Bibine je ne savais pas par qui la remplacer .

Ron et Drago acceptèrent l'offre avec joie .

Ensuite, je voulais demander à Mis Granger d'accepter de devenir la professeur de Métamorphose , cela est une grande responsabilité , mais je devait vous le demander sinon je m'en serait voulu de ne pas l'avoir fait .

- Je vais y réfléchir professeur.

Tous le monde étonné, s'assit à nouveau mais Remus se leva à une vitesse fulgurante .

Je voudrais vous annoncer que Tonks et moi allons nous marier .

Et voilà, un repas riche en émotion. Dans la nuit, aucune lumière était alumé dans le Terrier , mais cela ne voulait pas dire que tout le monde dormait.

Oh !! Non, une jeune fille âgée de 17 ans bientôt 18ans était encore réveillé en train de réfléchir. Si oui ou non elle devait accepter la proposition de Minerva. Soudainement elle pensa à cette journée, elle se rappela d'un chien noir en train de voltiger autour de Danny . Danny était un sorcier !!! Il faudra en parler à Minerva, ce sont sur ces pensées qu'elle s'endormit .

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre !

Si vous voulez poser des questions allez y !!!

Bye


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà la suite!!! Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard !!! Je voulais dire à Hermiune qu'il y a d'autres moyens de s'exprimer, sans insulter les gens. Mais apparamant la POLITESSE n'existe pas. Pour les autres rewiewers je vous dit un énorme merci !!!

* * *

Hermione avait raconté le prodige de Danny à Minerva et celle-ci lui répondit qu'il fallait attendre 1 mois environ avant de faire le test, donc au plus tard une semaine, après la rentrée des classes.

Le ciel était dégagé, dans une chambre une jeune femme était devant sa glace à pied.

- Bonjour, je suis le professeur Granger, votre nouvelle professeur de Métamorphose !Lamentable !! Rrrrrr

Pendant que la jeune femme était en train de se critiquer toute seule, un jeune homme était rentré dans la chambre.

- Tu as finis de te critiquer !!

- Ahhhhhh

- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur Granger, je ne suis que l'assistant en DCFM, Mr Potter pour vous servir !!

- Très drôle, je suis morte de rire ! ahahah

- Tu n'oublie rien par hasard, comme un anniversaire ???

- Non, je ne crois pas .

- Ah bon ? Alors tu vas connaître le châtiment du grand Harry Potter.

Il la chatouilla et ils tombèrent sur le lit.(encore !!!) Les cheveux d'Hermione formaient une auréole autour de son visage. Harry à cheval sur son corps gracieux lui bloquait les jambes avec ses genoux. Si quelqu'un les auraient vu dans cette position, on aurait cru un couple d'amoureux. (ah comme c'est mignon !!)

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Remus à l'air super heureux.

- Je vous dérange peut être !!!dit-il avec un air mutin.

- Ne bouger pas, je prends Danny pour le nourrir et au fait Joyeux Anniversaire Harry !

Pendant le petit monologue de Remus, Hermione s'était arrêté de respirer et Harry fixait la porte hébété, il braqua son regard sur Hermione.

- Je…..suis désolé dit Harry avec un air perdu. Il se releva du lit et lissa ses vêtements.

- Tu n'y es pour rien !!!

- Remus a un pète au casque, depuis l'annonce de son mariage, on pourrait croire qu'il fait fumette.

- Arrête, il est juste….euh…heureux.

- Oui, et bientôt il va danser la macarena.

Ils étaient écroulés de rire, cela permit au stress d'évacuer.

- Joyeux anniversaire Harry ! Elle accompagna cette déclaration d'un furtif baiser sur la joue de ce beau brun.

La journée se passa dans une ambiance agréable, un repas avait été organisé. Harry reçut des cadeaux de fans, ils fût gâté par tout le monde, Danny et Hermione lui avait offert un album photos retraçant leur sa vie, ses parents, les maraudeurs, tous le monde quoi !!! Harry en fut très ému.

- Merci Mione, merci Danny ! Il était en train d'enlacer ces derniers quand un flash les aveugla .

- On aura une photo de vous trois dit Remus, toujours avec la banane scotché au visage .

Georges et Fred rigolaient avec Ginny. Drago regardait Ginny mais il était sensé parler avec Ron , celui-ci parlait de la jeune femme qu'ils avait rencontré dans une rue de Londres. Minerva, Maugrey, Tonks, Remus et Mr et Mrs Weasley formèrent un petit groupe. Harry alla rejoindre les jumeaux avec Danny. Hermione était partie chercher un soda à l'orange.

- Alors Harry, tu as déjà un fils ?!!

- Viens voir Tonton Fred et Georges, on va te raconter comment faire pour rendre fou ton Papa Harry

- Arrêter vos conneries, et dîtes moi comment marche les affaires ?

- Très bien , Mr l'Actionnaire

- Très drôle alors sérieusement ?

- Attends tu nous demande...

- De parler sérieusement, a nous les propriétaires...

- De la boutique « Farces pour sorciers Facétieux »

- De parler sérieusement...

- Et oui dit Harry avec un petit air ennuyé.

- Nous avons inventer...

- Un nouveau produit...

- Mais il n'est pas encore commercialisé...

- Cela s'appelle « Le Transformer »

Ils lui expliquèrent tous les détails sur tous les produits du magasin.

Du côté des adultes, ils parlaient de la situation d'Hermione, Danny et Harry.

- Regarder Harry avec Danny dans ses bras, comme c'est mignon .Dit Mrs Weasley avec un air épanouie.

- C'est vrai, Danny est un petit rayon de soleil. Quand Harry a tué Voldemort, il était abattu et puis Danny est arrivé et l'a transformé dit Minerva

Tonks était en train de regarder à tour de rôle Harry et Danny et Hermione en train de parler avec Ginny, elle prit soudainement la parole.

- Je pense que pour lui c'est un rayon de soleil mais en plus je pense qu'il veut aider Hermione.

- La petite Granger est quelqu'un de très bien et élevé un enfant n'est pas de tout repos. dit Maugrey avec son œil qui partait en vrille.

- Il me fait penser à James.

- C'est vrai Remus, sauf qu'aucun être malveillant pourra détruire ce petit rayon de soleil dit Minerva.

- Minerva a raison, on s'est battu pour que la paix se rétablisse, donc on 'a pas besoin d'en reparler. Je vais aller voir mes fils.

Ginny était parti rejoindre Drago et Ron, Harry et Danny les rejoignirent ainsi que Hermione. Comme vous pouvez le constater, il manquait Neville, celui-ci ne supportait pas d'être séparé de Luna. C'est pourquoi, le père de Luna l'avait invité, car il ne supportait pas de voir sa fille triste.

- Maman !!Maman !!

- Oui, mon cœur je suis là dit Hermione

Ron stoppa son monologue pour regarder Hermione avec Danny dans ses bras. Drago, Ginny et Harry firent de même. Ginny avait des yeux rêveurs quand elles les posaient sur Danny.

- Il est trop mignon!!Coucou c'est Tata Ginny…..Coucou !!!...regarde lui c'est Tonton Drago et lui c'est Tonton Ron et lui c'est …

- Pa-pa-pa-pa

- Euh …..Ginny regardait Hermione et Harry mais ceux-ci semblaient aussi perdus qu'elle. Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux, signe qu'il était nerveux et se racla la gorge.

- Non, Danny je ne suis pas ton …..

- PAPA-PA

Le cri avait alerté toute la salle. Le groupe d'adulte voulait savoir comment ils allaient se débrouiller pour faire entendre raison à Danny. Remus voulu les aider mais Minerva le retint.

- Pa-pa-pa ses cris se calmèrent, Danny baillait de plus en plus et finit par s'endormir dans les bras d'Hermione.

Remus qui comprit la gêne de Harry et Hermione, décida de faire une diversion. Il fit un signe aux jumeaux, ils comprirent le message.

- Maintenant, c'est à nous de t'offrir notre cadeaun tous dehors !!!

- Hermione tu viens ? demanda Harry avec un air suppliant

- Non, je vais coucher Danny….

- Mais….mais Harry fut coupé par Fred.

- Viens Harry ton cadeau t'attends.

Tout le monde était regroupé dans le jardin. Soudain des feux d'artifices éclatèrent de partout et formèrent dans le ciel « Joyeux Anniversaire Harry »

- Merci les gars, merci d'être tous venus.

Minerva partit vu l'heure tardive ainsi que Maugrey. Fred et Georges mirent leur manteau et dirent au revoir à tout le monde. Le petit groupe composé de Ginny, Drago, Ron et Harry discuttait de chose et d'autres notamment de leur futur métier.

- Bah moi, il n'y a rien qui change sauf sue vous au lieu d'être des élèves vous serez mes profs. Soyez cool !!!

- Moi, je vais devenir prof de Vol.

- Moi Drago Malefoy, je vais être qu'un pauvre assistant de potion.

- Et moi je vais être sous les ordres de Remus ! dit Harry avec un air désespéré.

- Pauvre de toi, être sous mes ordres c'est un cauchemarn mon pauvre petit.

C'était Remus qui était venu pour dire au revoir aux jeunes et avait malencontreusement entendu leur conversation. Tonks fit de même, et demanda de diren au revoir à Hermione de leurs parts. Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient partis se coucher, ainsi que Ron et Ginny.

- Alors heureux de retourner à Poudlard ? dit Drago avec un peu d'anxiété

- Oui et toi ?

- Oui, mais je suis le vilain petit canard.

- Non Drago, tu nous a montré que tu es quelqu'un de bien.

- Si tout le monde me voyait seulement comme le nouveau Drago Malefoy. Cela serait plus facile, mais non ils préfèrent me voir dans le rôle du fils de Lucius Malefoy un horrible mangemort ou la fouine que j'ai été pendant ma scolarité.

- Tu as changé et tout le monde va le remarquer, tu n'est plus la fouine que je ne pouvais pas voir même en peinture.

- C'est rassurant !!!

FLASH BACK

Une semaine avant la Bataille,dans le manoir Malefoy, Lucius était en train de tabasser et lancer des sorts de tortures à son fils, qui agonisait par terre dans son propre sang.

- Pourquoi, tu n'as pas tué ces stupides moldus hein ? Pendant qu'il parlait, il ruait son fils de coups.

- Tu es un fils indigne, incapable d'obéir au Lord, tu m'as humilié, crétin…….Il n'y avait que ta mère qui te protégeait mais maintenant qu'elle a désobéit, elle est morte ….Tu m'entends , elle est morte !!!!Et toi si tu n'obéis pas tu iras la rejoindre, tu m'entends, tu as intérêt à te remettre dans le droit chemin.

Il sortit du cachot en verrouillant la porte, laissant un Drago avec les larmes aux yeux mais qui restait fier. Il ne voulait pas pleurer malgré les contusions qu'il avait sur le corps. Mais il craqua, il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, des larmes qui on été retenus depuis 18 ans maintenant. Cet être immonde qui lui servait de père avait tué sa mère en la faisant souffrir. Avant de mourir, elle lui avait dit que c'était le choix des personnes qui faisait l'être que nous sommes et qu'il devait faire son choix sans se faire influencer. Il avait choisit, il devait rejoindre Potter et sa clique même si sa fierté en prendrait un coup, il avait toujours été jaloux de Harry car celui-ci avait de véritable amis, pas comme lui. Il devait sortir de ce manoir, mais il était blessé, il 'avait plus de baguette et sa jambe formait un angle bizarre. Il aurait pu transplanner mais il était trop faible. Soudain un pop se fit entendre et Severus Rogue apparut devant ses yeux . Il avait tué Dumbledore pour lui éviter de faire une connerie mais après il lui avait expliqué que c'était un arrangement entre lui et Dumbledore, qu'ils s'étaient mit d'accord. Il avait toujours su que Rogue était un espion mais il n'avait jamais rien dit et maintenant il espéraitde tout cœur qu'il viendrait le sauver et non le tabasser.

- Drago, on va au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix, viens je vais t'aider

- D'accord

Ils étaient arrivés dans une rue, mais Maugrey était apparut et tenait Severus en joue. Celui-ci essaya de lui expliquer qu'il voulait parler avec les personnes de l'Ordre, Maugrey ne voulait rien entendre. Le professeur Lupin sortit de nulle part et il vit Drago dans un état lamentable.

- Maugrey laisser les !!

- Quoi, vous êtes fous !!

- Non, ils ne nous veulent aucun mal.

Maugrey dû baisser sa baguette. Malgré que Drago était agonisant juste retenu par Severus, il tourna la tête vers Lupin.

- Merci et je suis…..vraiment …..désolé

Après, il s'était évanoui, Rogue avait raconté sa version des faits. Quand Drago fut réveiller,il leur expliqua la situation. Il voulait être à leurs côtés,sa fierté en prit un coup. Ils les firent passer sous véritasérum. Ils montèrent un plan, Drago devait se faire porter disparus, il ne voulait pas qu'il participe à la Bataille mais à force de persévérer, ils furent obliger de l'accepter. Severus devait rester dans le camp des Mangemorts pendant une semaine. Pendant la Bataille, il ferait parti de l'Ordre. Pendant une semaine, Drago essaya de se faire des amis , le premier qui l'accepta fut Harry. Pendant la Bataille, il tua son père et d'autres Mangemorts. Il vit Harry se faire une joie de tuer Bellatrix. Severus fut toucher par un sort, mais avant que Drago fasse un mouvement,la terre se mit à trembler et il vit Harry se relever. La guerre était finit !!Malheureusement, la guerre fut terrible, Severus qui avait reçut un sont non identifié est à ce jour dans le coma, on ne s'est pas si un jour il se réveillera.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Quand Harry, ouvrit les yeux, Drago était parti se coucher. Harry monta les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte d'Hermione. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, il vit Danny dormir paisiblement et Hermione était recroquevillé sur elle-même. Il se promit de les protéger jusqu'à la fin de sa vie et il partit dormir dans sa chambre à son tour.

* * *

Alors, vous aimez ? 


	6. Le Mariage

Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard !!! Ne me tuer pas !!!please

Alors voici un chapitre remplis de rire et de personnes stressés !!!lol

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira

* * *

Une semaine avant le mariage de Remus et Tonks, Severus sortit du coma. Il demanda à parler à Remus, ils parlèrent pendant une demi-journée et quand ils sortirent ils étaient morts de rire. Pendant le repas juste avant le déssert Remus leva son verre.

- A l'Amitié !!!

Drago et Severus en fut ému, que malgré les choses horrible qu'il avait commis, toutes ces personnes les avaient acceptés.

- Je n'arrive plus à faire mon nœud papillon !!!

C'était Remus en train de stresser comme un malade, aujourd'hui jour de son mariage.

- Non, il ne va pas aimer cette coiffure j'en suis sûr !!

C'était Tonks en train de stresser comme une malade, elle aussi .

Les témoins Ron, Drago et Neville essayèrent de le calmer. Harry qui était le témoin principal se leva et se planta devant Remus.

- Tu l'aimes ?

- oui, mais je ne vois pas le ra…..

- Quand tu l'as demandé en mariage elle t'a dit oui ?

- Oui

- Alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter .

- Le jour du mariage de ton père, James était hyper stressé. Sirius était plié en quatre à force de rire et moi je devais essayer de calmer ton père. Aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui stress et toi qui essaye de me calmer. Le jour de ton mariage, c'est toi qui stressera comme un malade et moi j'essaierais de te calmer.

Du côté des filles ce n'était pas mieux, les demoiselles d'honneur Ginny, Luna et Emma (la jeune fille que Ron avait rencontré ) et Hermione qui était la demoiselle d'honneur principale essayèrent de calmer la future mariée. Hermione qui avait Danny dans ses bras se planta devant Tonks

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Oui mais je ne …..

- Il t'a demandé en mariage ?

- Oui

- Alors tu vas rentrer dans cette église et tu vas dire « Oui, je le veux »

- Tu as raison !!!

Remus était en train d'attendre l'arrivée de Tonks, Harry était à ses côtés . Un peu en retrait, il y avait les témoins.

Une musique légère s'éleva dans la pièce et les demoiselles d'honneur rentrèrent une par une, d'abord Ginny avec une robe corset rose pâle, Luna avec une robe corset, jaune pâle et Emma avec une robe corset bleu pâle. Les témoins étaient obnubilés

par les demoiselles d'honneur mais les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent quand il vit Hermione avec une robe corset rouge tenant par la main Danny. Remus se tourna vers Harry et le regarda avec un air « je le savais » . Harry se reprit, et dit à Remus que Tonks n'allait pas tarder, Harry était fier de lui il s'était vengé .

- Tu est content de me faire stresser ?!!

- Oui

Il ne purent continuer leur conversation passionnante car la marche nuptiale s'éleva dans les airs, et Tonks s'avança vers l'autel dans une magnifique robe de satin blanc. Remus avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Il était heureux !!

La cérémonie fut magnifique, Mrs Weasley était en pleurs et son mari l'avait pris dans ses bras. Le repas se déroula au Terrier,Mr et Mrs Weasley avaient reçu une immense somme d'argent pour avoir participé activement dans la Guerre et avait donc détruit le Terrier pour ensuite refaire une magnifique maison. Le jardin était composé en 2 parties d'un côté les tables et de l'autre une piste de danse. Le repas fut succulent, la première danse allait commencer . Remus et Dora, on ne peut plus l'appeler Tonks car à table on a décrété que son prénom serait Dora, allèrent sur la piste. Mr Weasley invita sa femme, Maugrey invita Minerva et ainsi de suite.

Le groupe de jeunes attendait,puis finalement Ginny et Emma décidèrent d'aller voir les garçons, Emma demanda à Ron si un jeune homme fort séduisant pouvait lui proposer de danser, Ginny fit de même avec Drago, et ces jeunes hommes acceptèrent.

Luna voulait voir son chéri et demanda à Hermione de venir avec elle,celle-ci accepta, Luna tira le bras de Neville pour aller danser. Harry avait un sourire au coin des lèvres et Hermione avait du mal à cacher son fou rire.

- Viens par ici Danny, Maman est morte de rire .

- C'est faux …ah .ah….ah ahaha

- Tu es sur Maman

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, tu n'es pas Danny !!

- Mince alors !!!

Un petit rire de bébé, leurs firent tourné leur tête. Hermione s'était rapproché de Harry et Danny, alors quand Harry releva sa tête et se noya dans le regard chocolat de Hermione, celle-ci se recula .

Mais Harry lui attrapa sa main et l'emmena sur la piste de danse .

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!!

- On vas danser

Il tenait avec un bras Danny et avec l'autre il avait enlacé le corps d'Hermione. Danny riait aux éclats et Hermione avait les joues en feux. Ils passèrent une agréable soirée. Remus et Dora étaient partis en lune de miel jusqu'à la rentrée . Neville passa le reste de ses vacances en compagnie de Luna, et après il ira à L'Unniversité de Botanique et Luna reprendrait les cours à Poudlard. Emma resta pendant les 2 semaines restantes suite à la demande persistante de Ron . Emma venait de Salem une célèbre école de magie américaine, elle avait obtenue un poste au ministère de la magie pour les échanges entre pays . Ron qui allait travailler au ministère dans la section Défense était heureux, lui et Emma allaient se voir plus qu'ils ne le pensaient. Fred et Georges avaient félicité Ron , c'est pas tout les jours Qu'il trouverait une fille comme Emma, belle, intelligente et surtout qui aimait bien sa famille et ses amis. Avec Ginny, elle parla de mode et de Quiditch et avec Hermione elles parlèrent de toutes sortes de sujet passant par des sérieux comme la crise après la chute de Voldemort, ou de sujet drôle « J'avais une prof à Salem qui me disais que je deviendrai voyante » Un jour, Emma voulu savoir pour Danny. Elle et Hermione ainsi que Ron, Drago, Ginny et Harry allèrent dans le jardin . Emma posa la question fatidique.

- Hermione, je peus te poser une questions tu n'est pas obliger de répondre.

- Vas-y !!

- Danny est ton fils ?

Devant les têtes que faisaient les autres, Emma sut qu'elle avait fait une faute. Avant qu'elle puisse s'excuser ,Hermione prit la parole.

- Non, c'est mon frère, mais maintenant je suis la seule famille qu'il lui reste donc d'un côté, je suis sa mère, quand il sera plus grand je lui expliquerai la situation .

Hermione avait répondu à la question de Emma avec un sourire. La période de deuil était fini. Elle voulait continuer de vivre pour elle et pour Danny. Tous ses amis en furent étonné, qu'elle est répondu à Emma sans s'énerver ou autres choses dans le genre. Ils étaient fier d'elle.

Les jours défilèrent, et bientôt se fût la dernière nuit au Terrier avant la rentrée.

* * *

Je remercie tous les reviewers, vos compliments m'on permis d'avancer dans l'histoire et voilà même pas besoin de faire une manifestation (hein, marjo !!)

Alors vous avez aimé ? Une petite review lol


	7. La Rentrée

Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard. La suite est enfin posté, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres. Je voulais m'excuser de ma faute d'inattentio comme me la fait remarquer liliecoeur que je remerci. Donc la profession de Ron est un poste au ministère .

Voilà la suite !!

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La Rentrée **

Dans le Terrier l'ambiance était chargée, entre Ron devant son miroir à choisir laquelle cravate mettre, et demandait à toutes les personnes qui passaient « Je choisis laquelle ? »

Ginny qui avait oublié de faire sa valise, mais Drago qui n'en pouvais plus de la voir paniquer lança le sort Failamalle.

Mr Weasley partit au ministère et Mrs Weasley était parti s'habiller convenablement pour aller au quai 9 ¾ .

Hermione était habiller, avait fait sa valise, en sommes elle était prête mais il y avait un empêchement Danny ne voulait pas se réveiller. Harry entra dans la chambre de la jeune femme, sa chemise était à moitié ouverte et il tenait une cravate dans sa main.

-Besoin d'aide ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète ….entre temps elle c'était retourner vers son interlocuteur.

-Quoi !!

-Tu me propose de m'aider mais tu n'est même pas prêt .

Harry boutonna sa chemise mais il laissa quelque boutons, il ne voulait pas avoir l'ai trop coincé.

-Petit problème, ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas mis de cravate tu ??

-Donne la moi.

Hermione s'approcha de Harry et lui prit la cravate des mains, la jeune femme ne prêta pas attention a leur proximité mais le jeune homme en revanche avait un peu chaud. Hermione finit de nouer la cravate, Harry se dirigea vers le berceaux de Danny et le prit dans ses bras musclés. Il lui caressa le visage doucement, et le petit s'éveilla.

Danny avait les yeux embuer comme pour crier sa colère contre l'être qui l'avait réveiller mais quand il vit le visage de Harry, il se calma aussitôt .

Tout le monde prêt, Ron et Emma parlaient, Ginny attendait le départ avec Drago, Harry avait réduit les valises de Hermione et Danny ainsi que les siennes. Mrs Weasley demandait si tous le monde était prêt et ils aquiésèrent tous. Ils prirent la poudre de cheminette, la première à rentrée dans l'antre de la cheminée fut Mrs Weasley. Drago et Ginny partirent ensemble en prétextant que ça irait plus vite, Mr Weasley, Emma et Ron partirent au Ministère. Hermione insista pour que Harry passe en premier, il fut obliger d'accepter car le regard d'Hermione le dissuada de répondre par la négative. Harry attérisa sans problème, il dit à Drago et Ginny d'aller chercher un compartiment de libre, Mrs Weasley les accompagna.

Hermione trébucha car une pierre de la cheminée était mal raboté. Harry arriva à la rescousse, Hermione atterrit naturellement dans les bras de Harry avec Danny.

Après ce petit incident, ils partirent à la recherche de Mrs Weasley. Ils la retrouvèrent et celle-ci les serra très fort dans ses bras, tous les trois en leur donnant des conseils.

- Harry mange bien et envoie moi une lettre des que tu arrive.

- Danny dort bien la nuit !! Ta Maman travail maintenant, il faut qu'elle dorme la nuit.

- Hermione prend soin de toi !

Harry l'interrompit, car depuis un moment il voyait l'heure tourner à une vitesse hallucinante.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veillerai à ce qu'ils mangent et dorment bien.

Ils partirent rejoindre Drago et Ginny, mais en rentrant dans le train une vague de nostalgie les submergea.

Ils aperçurent une chevelure rousse dans un compartiment, Harry voulut rentrer mais Hermione le retint.

- Les professeurs ont un compartiment privé.

- Je vais prévenir Drago.

Drago avait quitté sa belle rousse, ils ouvrirent la porte qui donnait accès au compartiment privé, et ils découvrirent Dora et Remus en train de s'embrasser. Drago tourna la tête gêné, Hermione avait un petit sourire, et Harry avait une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Danny tapa dans ses petites mains, Remus et Dora étaient gêné comme des écoliers prit en fautes.

- Euh !! ça va les jeunes ? Bredouilla Remus

- Ouais, super et vous on dirait que vous allez bien !! Dit Harry avec son air mutin, depuis les vacances lui et Remus s'entendait à merveille.

- Tata Do-Do

Dora qui comprit que l'appel de Danny lui était destiné, demanda à Hermione si elle pouvait prendre le petit. Hermione accepta , ses étaient endoloris, Drago s'était assit avec Harry sur la banquette en face de celle de Remus.

Dora était encerclé par Remus qui était touché de voir sa femme dans le rôle de mère, Hermione s'installa à côté de Dora pour veiller sur Danny, elle avait développé un instinct maternel sans s'en rendre compte.

Le train s'ébranla et quitta lentement la gare, au bout d'une demi-heure Drago s'endormit suivit de Harry et Dora. Danny ne voulait pas dormir malgré sa fatigue mais celle-ci gagna la parti cette fois ci, Remus avait transformer la banquette de Drago et Harry en trois lits, il prt Dora dans ses bras et la borda dans un des lit avec précaution, pour les autres il leur jeta un sort de lévitation pour les déplacer sans faire d'efforts. Hermione avait réduit les parc de Danny, elle le sortit de sa poche et lui redonna sa taille normale et déposa délicatement son petit bout de choux.

- Ils ont fait quoi hier soir pour être si fatigué ? Demanda Remus

- Drago a dut stresser à cause de son passé et Harry…….

Elle marqua un pause, Remus la regarda avec un air amusé, qu'il perdit bien vite suite à la phrase suivante de Hermione

- Je ne sais pas du tout !!dit Hermione avec un air stressé.

Remus u crois que je …euh..que je serai une bonne prof?

- Reste Zen dit Remus, il comprenait l'anxiété de la jeune femme .

- Si tu as besoin d'aides, je suis là et Minerva sera heureuse de pouvoir t'aider.

- Mercie Remus dit Hermione avec une voix enroué.

- Hermione….écoutes moi

- Oui….Hermione était prête à pleurer et se jeta dans les bras de Remus, Danny dormait profondément dans son parc à côté de la banquette. Remus était gêné, il esseya de la calmer en lui disant des mots réconfortants et en lui caressant les cheveux comme l'aurait fait un père.

Dora, Harry et Drago s'étaient réveiller, ils regardèrent la scène qui se passait sous leur yeux, mes chacun avaient des émotions différentes en les regardant tous les deux. Dora qui n'avait pas reconnue Hermione était folle furieuse et sortit du lit avec des gestes nerveux, Drago regardait Remus avec un air »T'es pas sortit d'affaires » et Harry étonné de voir Remus avec une autre femme et il était surtout inquiets de ne pas voir Hermione.

- Remus John Lupin !! Comment oses-tu ? S'écria Dora

- Quoi ?!bredouilla Remus un peu perdu.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fais avec une autre femme que moi dans tes bras ?

Hermione qui s'était calmée se tourna vers Dora et comprit la situation.

- Dora, il a voulu me consolé.

- Hermione !! S'exclama Dora

- Je suis désolé j'ai craqué et Remus m'a consoler

- Ah!! Dora s'assit à côté de Remus, celui-ci comprenant ce que voulait sa femme, l'embrassa doucement. Plus le temps avançait, plus les jeunes professeurs montraient des signes de stress. Le train ralentit, les élèves prirent leurs bagages pour descendre du train, les deuxième au septième années montèrent dans les calèches tirées par les sombrals. Un homme d'une grande taille dirigeait les premières années dans les barques. Harry reconnu la voix bourru du demi géant avec un cœur en or . Hagrid s'était marié avec Olympe pendant la sixième année scolaire de Harry. Notre petit groupe de professeurs , Dora et Danny, montèrent dans une calèche. Hermione, Drago et Harry étaient blancs comme des linges , Remus eu pitié d'eux.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, vous êtes jeunes, et toute l'école vous connaît.

Drago blêmit comme jamais après cette remarque , Harry lui posa sa main sur son épaule.

- On a vécu pire!! Et surtout on auras pas Fred et Georges comme élèves.

Leur calèches s'arrêta, Hermione avait toujours Danny dans ses bras, Harry l'aida à descendre de la calèche. Mcgonagall les attendait et les pria de se dépêcher . Elle se retourna vers Hermione et lui dit que Mrs Pomfresh avait déjà dîner et lui proposait de garder Danny jusqu'à la fin du repas. Hermione accepta, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de Danny quand Mrs Pomfresh arriva avec un pas pressé, elle les salua et prit Danny. Quand elle s'éloigna avec Danny dans ses bras, Hermione eu un pincement au cœur, Harry comprit que c'était la première fois que celle-ci laissait Danny à quelque un autre que la famille Weasley.

- Hermione, on doit y aller.

- Oui, on y va.

Tous les professeurs étaient installé à par Rogue qui accueillait les première année. Le choix peau était sur son tabouret prêt à répartir les nouveaux élèves. La table des Serpentards était la plus diminué, les Griffondors, ainsi que les Serdaigles et Pousoufles regardèrent les Serpentards avec respect, chose étonnante.

Le repas terminé, les élèves commencèrent à partir vers leurs dortoirs, les nouveaux professeurs se regroupèrent autour de Minerva pour savoir où était leur chambre. Hermione ne prit pas la peine d'aller voir la directrice , elle prit la direction de l'infirmerie. Minerva monta jusqu'au troisième étage, suivit des nouveaux professeurs et Drago, Remus, Severus et Harry restèrent en arrière. Quand tous les professeurs furent dans leur cambre à part notre petit groupe.

-Severus voici votre nouvelle chambre.

- Remus celle-là est pour vous.

- Voici la votre Drago.

Le groupe de garçon se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, Minerva se retourna vers Harry.

- Harry, j'avais prévu que vous et Hermione habiteriez ensemble cela vous dérange ? Demanda-t-elle .

- Non , pas du tout, où est notre appartement ?

- Celui-là, vous voulez visiter ?

- Non, je vais rejoindre Hermione.

-D'accord, le mot de passe est « Courage ».

- Merci Minerva

- De rien, Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit dit-il en partant vers l'infirmerie .

A l'infirmerie, quand Hermione avait ouvert la porte elle avait vu Mrs Pomfresh avec Danny sur ses genoux, et cette pauvre infirmière essayait de lire une histoire à Danny mais celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de l'interrompre par ses petits gazouillis. Danny entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il tourna sa petite tête vers Hermione.

- Maman

Hermione se précipita vers Danny, le prit dans ses bras et lui fit pleins de petits bisous dans le cou.

- Il ne vous a pas causé trop d'ennuis ? Demanda Hermione.

- Non, c'est un petit ange, si vous avez besoin de quelque un pour le garder pendant vos heures de cours, je suis là.

- Merci, Mrs Pomfresh.

Harry entra à ce moment là, il referma la porte lentement et salua Mrs Pomfresh, il se retourna vers Hermione et Danny.

- Allez Danny, on va devoir aller faire dodo.

- Arerererr

Danny tandis ses petites mains vers Harry, Hermione compris l'envie de son ami et de bras en bras Danny atterrit dans ceux de Harry. Cette petite troupe dirent au revoir à l'infirmière, en montant les escaliers Harry lui expliqua qu'ils devraient cohabiter tous les trois.

- Des fois, il se réveille en pleine nuit cela risque de te déranger.

- Non, c'est bon dit-il en regardant le petit montre endormit dans ses bras.

Ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant un loup sous la pleine lune.

- Courage.

Le tableau laissa place à une ouverture, Hermione Harry et Danny rentrèrent dans l'appartement, la pièce principale était la salle à manger-salon . La cuisine et cette pièce était séparé par un mini bar, il y avait trois chambres et une salle de bains. Il n'y avait aucune couleur toutes les surfaces étaient blanches. Hermione ouvrit les trois dernière porte et découvrit que c'était les chambres et que celle de Danny ce trouvait au milieu. Danny couché, Hermione rejoignit Harry, celui-ci était dans le canapé avec un tas de parchemin entre les mains.

- C'es bon il est couché, c'est quoi ? Questionna-t-elle .

- Nos emplois du temps et les instructions pour décorer l'appart.

- C'est vrai que c'est très blanc.

- Tu fais de l'humour !!Allez plus sérieusement on n'a presque les mêmes horaires, mais demain matin de 10 h à 12h j'ai du temps de libre, je pourrai garder Danny . Pendant que tu fais cours au deuxième années de Pousoufles et Serdaigles.

- Il va te déranger, et en plus tu as des cours à préparer.

- Je sais , mais j'ai déjà préparé mes cours avec Remus sur deux semaines. Bon maintenant voyons comment on va décorer _notre chez nous_.

Le chez nous fut décoré avec des couleurs chaleureuses. La cuisine est dans le style provençale, la salle de bains joue sur le bleu et blanc, la chambre d'Herm fut en parme et la chambre de Harry en bleu pour la chambre de Danny Hermione penchait pour le bleu mais Harry sans lui demander son avis, avait mis du rouge et du jaune sur tous les murs, il ajouta des vifs d'ors, balais magiques, créatures féerique et magiques qui ne faisaient pas peur , parmi ces créatures il y avait un chien noir, un cerf et un loup. Hermione sourit cette chambre était beaucoup mieux que celle qu'elle avait imaginé.

- Elle est superbe! S'exclama Hermione.

Quand ils finirent de décorer l'appart, ils virent qu'il était minuit passé et décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain une grande journée s'annonçait.

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé ?


	8. La 1ère Journée 1

JOyeux Noël !!

Je suis vraiment désolé pour le retard mais je n'arrivais plus à joindre mon correcteur donc j'ai du en recherche un autre !

Je remercie Juicy ma nouvelle correctrice !

Aurelie Malefoy : Merci ! Et voici la suite !

Valderoy4: Merci ! Et je suis vraiment désolé du temps que j'ai pris pour poster ce chapitre . Désolé encore une fois, Harry et Hermione ne sont pas très présent dans ce chapitre . BYE

LuckyPotterGullen: Merci ! Désolé mais je pense que ce chapitre n'est pas celui qui a le plus d'action !lol Bye

virginie01: Merci ! Le petit Danny est mon petit bébé ! lol Harry devient de plus en plus protecteur vis à vis de Danny et Hermione mais il reste toujours un jeune homme de 18 ans . Et je jure que le fait qu'ils vont habiter tout les 3 ensemble n'était pas du tout prémiditer !lol BYE

Cradoss: Merci ! Je suis désolé j'ai oublier de corriger catte faute d'innatention. Ron ocupe donc un poste au Ministère !Bye

Sassou: Merci por ton enthousiasme ! Voilà la suite .

lapetiotesouris : Voilà la suite, j'abrège ta souffrance ! lol Bye

* * *

La 1er journée

Hermione s'était levée à 6h00 du matin, par chance Danny se réveilla une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, elle lui fit des câlins pour patienter en attendant que le biberon soit prêt. Elle commença à donner le biberon à Danny quand une tête brune jaillit dans le salon. Le jeune homme qui marchait au radar se dirigea vers eux, Hermione eu un sourire compatissant pour son meilleur ami. Ce dernier se vautra à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Il fit un bisou sur la joue potelée de Danny et fit de même avec sa meilleure amie. Harry posa son bras sur le dossier du canapé et sans s'apercevoir de son geste il entortilla ses doigt dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Harry baillait aux corneilles et Hermione essaya de ne pas montrer son trouble à ce dernier .

Elle ne savait plus que penser, elle mit son geste sur le compte de la fatigue et elle se laissa faire. Le biberon terminé, Harry partit se doucher. Un parchemin apparut sur la table basse, c'était une lettre de Minerva McGonagall qui leur demandait de venir à la Grande Salle à 7h00 et que Mrs Pomfresh pouvait garder Danny aujourd'hui pendant ses heures de cours .

Hermione habilla Danny en vitesse et partit chercher ses vêtements, Harry qui était prêt lui proposa de garder Danny pour qu'elle se prépare .

Hermione et Harry emmenèrent Danny à l'infirmerie. Mrs Pomfresh était toute gaga en la présence du petit garçon. Il fut convenu qu'Harry s'occuperait de Danny de 10h à 12, ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle avec 20 minutes de retard par rapport au rendez-vous qui était prévu . Severus et Rémus étaient côte à côte , Drago était un peu éloigné, Harry et Hermione se mirent de chaque côté du jeune homme .

- Prêt à affronter les élèves ? Demanda Harry

- Pas trop murmura Drago, il ne toucha pas à son assiette , Hermione réussit à le convaincre de manger au moins une tartine .

Une vingtaine de minutes avant les cours les professeurs partirent vers leurs salles de cours .

Severus et Drago partirent dans les cachots. Ces derniers avaient subit une transformation époustouflante .

La salle était aussi éclairée qu'elle avait été sombre, elle ressemblait au salle de chimie moldue . Drago était hébété de voir cette transformation, son parrain se rendit compte de son étonnement .

- Alors, tu es prêt à affronter les élèves ? Déclare Severus avec un ton amical que l'on n'aurait jamais pensé entendre de sa part .

- Oui, enfin j'espère! déclara Drago légèrement hésitant.

- Ce ne sont que des 4èmes année, Un long silence régna dans la salle. Et Severus ajouta avec un air sérieux,

Drago tu vas y arriver! Lui dit-il en mettant une main sur une de ses épaules.

- Merci, pour tout! Dit Drago ému

L'homme d'âge mûr et le jeune homme blond comprirent ce que ces simples mots voulaient dire.

Cela voulait dire merci pour avoir été là pendant son enfance.

Merci d'avoir été là quand son père le frappait.

Merci de l'avoir aidé à aller du bon côté.

Merci pour tellement de choses.

Severus prit Drago dans ses bras dans une étreinte paternelle. La sonnerie de 8h00 retentit dans les airs, et le brouhaha des élèves augmenta en décibels.

Severus fit rentrer les élèves .

- Bonjour tout le monde, comme vous le savez je suis le professeur Rogue et je vais vous enseigner l'art de la potion. Mais cette année, Monsieur Malefoy sera mon collègue. La quatrième année est une année complexe, une année de préparation pour vos buses .

Aujourd'hui nous allons voir la préparation de la potion de cicatrisation . Prenez vos livres pages 8 à 10 et après on essaiera de comprendre comment faire la potion.

Le changement de Severus surprit les élèves. A un moment un élève eu besoin d'aide, Severus y alla mais une deuxième main s'éleva dans les airs. Drago prit alors son courage à deux mains et partit voir l'élève en difficulté.

- Il y a un problème, questionna Drago?

- Oui Monsieur Malefoy, nous devons mettre combien de gouttes de dragon, dit l'élève avec un air solennel?

- 3 gouttes, surtout n'oubliez pas ensuite de tourner la potion dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Et s'il vous plaît appelez moi monsieur tout simplement , vous me devez le respect comme je vous le dois mais je vous en prie ne prenez pas un air de condamné à mort .

- D'accord Monsieur et merci.

Dans une autre salle de cours du château un homme proche de la quarantaine et un jeune homme au cheveux noirs de jais parlaient.

- Harry tu vas bien, tu es blanc comme un linge, questionna Remus avec un sourire compatissant?

- Ouais, enfin à peu près, dit Harry en reprenant peu à peu des couleurs .

- Le grand Harry Potter, celui qui à tué Voldemort, à peur d'élèves de 3ème année.

- Ahaha, très drôle! Non mais franchement je suis mort de rire, dit Harry sur un ton ironique.

- Harry, dit Remus en redevenant sérieux et en lui mettant les mains sur les épaules pour qu'ils soient face à face, tu vas y arriver. Qui est la personne qui a enseigné des sorts de défense à l'AD alors que cette même personne était en cinquième année seulement? C'est toi Harry, toutes les personne qui t'aiment et qui t'ont aimé sont fières de toi.

- Merci Remus, dit le jeune homme avec toute la sincérité qu'il possédait.

La sonnerie s'éleva dans les airs et le brouhaha des élèves se fit plus présent. Remus dit aux élèves de s'installer et leurs fit remplir une fiche de présentation .

- Bonjour à tous , je suis le professeur Lupin et voici mon collègue Monsieur Potter, nous allons vous enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

A l'entente du nom de Harry le silence se fit dans la salle et tous les yeux se braquèrent sur ce dernier.

Harry les salua, il était tellement gêné qu'il ne savait plus où se mettre. Remus qui perçut la gêne de son presque neveu décida de briser le silence en se raclant la gorge.

L'attention des élèves se reporta sur lui et Harry put respirer plus calmement, il mit dans un coin de sa tête qu'il remercierait Remus.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons aborder le premier chapitre de l'année, celui-ci traite des épouvantards. Vous savez ce que c'est?

Une petite main s'éleva dans les airs timidement.

- Oui, Mademoiselle … ?

- Hélena Tritter professeur, un épouvantard est une force maléfique qui prend la forme de notre plus profonde peur.

- C'est très bien Helena je peux tous vous appeler par vos prénoms?

Tout le monde accepta, soudain Remus se retourna .

- Au fait, j'allais oublier, 5 points pour Serpentard.

Hélena Tritter rappelait à Harry et Remus une certaine jeune fille qui avait une soif de connaissances intarissable, ce qui lui avait le surnom de « Miss-je-sais-tout ». La seule différence entre les jeunes femmes, c'est que l'une était à Serpentard et l'autre avait été à Gryffondor.

- Je voudrais rajouter quelques détails. Les épouvantard aiment les endroits sombres et confinés. Comme les armoires, les penderies, les espaces sous les lits, les placard sous les éviers. Quand ils sont dans ces espaces ils n'ont pas de forme personnelle car ils ne savent pas la peur de la personne de l'autre côté de la porte. Nul ne peut dire à quoi ressemble un épouvantard quand il est seul.

Dans mes cours je préfère largement la pratique mais pour une fois vous allez lire les pages 10 à 15 de votre manuel.

Pendant que les élèves étaient en train de lire avec attention les pages demandées, Remus jeta un coup d'œil à Harry . Celui-ci regardait les élèves avec attention, un élève leva la main .

- Oui, Monsieur ….?

- David Grey, professeur. Je n'ai pas compris: quand il est enfermé il ressemble à quoi? Car il a bien une forme physique non ?

- Je vais laisser Mr Potter répondre à cette question.

Harry expliqua avec une voix assurée que les épouvantard étaient une espèce de masse et il continua ses explications avec beaucoup de détails et d'exemples.

Remus qui voyait l'heure tourner leur donna des devoirs à faire pour le prochain cours .

Plus que quelques minutes avant le début du cours, Hermione se tortilla les mains. Dans deux minutes, la sonnerie de 8 heures retentirait dans Poudlard. Hermione regarda la salle de cours. Cela lui fit étrange d'être le professeur et non l'élève de Gryffondor toujours le nez dans un bouquin. Elle pensa aussi à Danny, plus le temps passait et plus elle se rendait compte que son amour pour son petit frère devenait de l'amour maternel.

Plongée dans ses pensées Hermione revint à la réalité grâce à la sonnerie .

- C'est maintenant que ça va commencer, dit Hermione avec un air angoissé!

* * *

Alors vous avez aimé ?


	9. La 1ère journée 2

**Bonjour à tous !!**

Pour commencer, je suis vraiment désolé du retard, j'espère que cela ne vous empêchera pas de continuer à lire ma fanfiction. Quoique je pourrais le comprendre.

Pendant plusieur mois j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche, pas moyen d'écrire une seul phrase sans que ej la trouve nul ou bourré d'incohérence . Enfin , j'ai réussit maintenant et j'espère que vous aimerez continuer cette histoire avec moi. Merci à tous les reviewers car c'est grâce à vous que le chapitre à vu le jour. Merci !

**virginie01:** Merci ! J'ai adoré écrire le passage Rogue-Drago, on savait qu'il avait changer mais pas au point de réconforter quelqu'un. Maintenant je vais devoir ne pas trop m'éloigner de son personnage non plus . Pour ce qui est de leur priorité entre Voledemort et les cours c'est un peu bizarre je l'acorde . Pour Hermione.......voilà la suite .

**shuriken**: Merci, Merci, Merci ! LOL, sa fait toujours du bien els compliments. Et je susi vraiment désolé du retard, aux niveaux des situations et des gènes je vais faire de mon mieux. Promis. Bonne Lecture.

**klaude:** Salut ! Et oui paniquer pour leurs cours mais affronter Voldemort leur paraient plus simple ! Et pour les sentiments d'Harry je ne le sais pas encore. Si l'auteur ne le sais aps encore pauvre de lui lol.

**Saika Garner:** Merci ! "Le papa Harry" très sympas son petit nom LOL

**LuckyPotterCullen:** Merci ! Je susi contente si cela te plaît et te fais . Et la comparaison Voldemort-cours est assez bizarres chez ces jeunes profs !! Bonen lecture

**Valderoy**: Merci ! Et je suis encore une fois de plus désolé de mon retard, alors Bonne lecture et encore merci de continuer de lire mon histoire !

**cradoss:** Merci ! Désolé d'avoir coupé à ce moment.....suspens( je vais me faire tuer si je continu) lol. Bonne lecture !

**lapetiotesouris:** Merci à toi ! Voilà la suite avec du retard encore je sais !!

**flester:** Voilà la suite!! LOL

Laissons place à l'histoire !!!! ENFIN

* * *

Cela lui fit bizarre d'être le professeur et non l'élève de grifondor toujours le nez dans un livre. Plongée dans ses pensées, Hermione revint à la réalité grâce à la sonnerie.

- C'est maintenant que ça va commencer ! se dit Hermione avec un air angoissée.

Elle se décida à ouvrir la porte de la classe, quelques élèves s'avancèrent pour prendre place. Au bout de 5 minutes tous les élèves étaient installés, Hermione fit l'appel en essayant de mémoriser leurs visages dans sa mémoire.

-Aujourd'hui nous allons voir comment transformer cette plume en cure-dent. Vous allez vous dire que cela n'est pas grand-chose mais cela est votre premier cours en tant que sorcier et tous les sorts sont utiles. J'avoue que ce sort n'est pas un des plus spectaculaires mais il faut apprendre à canaliser votre magie. La formule est « Boskus ». Ne soyez pas déçu si vous n'y arrivé pas du premier coup. A force de vous entraînez vous le maîtriserait.

Tous les élèves se mirent au travail. Au premier rang, il y avait une fillette qui se donnait un mal fou pour y arriver. En regardant de plus près, elle aperçut un jeune garçon blond se moquer d'elle et son camarade qui essayait de la défendre. Cela lui rappela sa première année.

Pendant le cours, une seule élève avait réussit le sort , la fille du premier rang « Laura Stevens »

Hermione donna les devoirs pour la fois prochaine et libéra ses élèves.

Quand elle se retrouva toute seule dans la classe, elle pensa à Harry qui devait garder Danny. Elle aurait voulu aller à l'infirmerie pour les voir mais elle se souvînt qu'après la récréation elle avait des troisièmes années et qu'il faudrait mieux qu'elle relise son cours.

Du côté de l'infirmerie, le silence était roi, enfin normalement. Mais depuis le début de la matinée l'infirmerie était remplis de gazouillis. Un élève de deuxième année était venue car il s'était brûlé légèrement la main. L'infirmière lui mit de la crème cicatrisante et le renvoya en cours.

Elle raconta une histoire à Danny et lui parla de potion, de sortilège et de soins, le petit écoutait avec un attention toute particulière et donnait son opinion même si ce n'était que des babillements enfantins.

Vers 10h15 la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme, dès que Danny le vit, ses babillages se firent plus fort, Harry le prit donc dans ses bras.

L'infirmière les regardait attendrit.

-Vous êtes mignon tous les deux !!

- Merci, je suis content de savoir que vous me trouvez mignon dit Harry avec un sourire ravageur.

- Idiot !! S'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant un tape sur la poitrine.

Ils parlèrent quelques instants et Harry décida de monter à l'appartement.

Harry prit donc la direction des escaliers avec Danny toujours confortablement installé dans ses bras Tous les élèves les regardaient avec curiosité. Le petit qui sentait qu'il était le centre d'attention adressa à tous les élèves un sourire à croquer tandis qu'Harry pressait le pas.

Le passage de l'appartement s'ouvrit, Harry rentra avec Danny. Le petit qui n'était pas encore habitué à son nouveau chez soi, regarda avec curiosité les murs, le canapé et ses alentours.

- Danny profitons bien de ces deux heures entre hommes.

Harry poussa la table basse et installa le tapis de jeux de Danny, ce dernier s'y précipita. Après avoir vérifié que le petit bout étai bien installé, Harry se mit au travail . Ce dernier qui était tellement concentré sur la préparation de ses cours ne sentit pas Danny arrivé près de lui.

- Papa ! s'exclama Danny en tirant sur le pantalon d'Harry.

- Oui quoi ? dit Harry en émergeant. Danny arrête de m'appeler Papa, s'il te plaît ! Tu as soif ou peut être faim !! Demanda Harry en mettant ses cours de côté pour prendre le petit garçon sur ses genoux.

- Non, veux Toutou !

- Hein, c'est quoi « Toutou »

- Toutou, Loulou, Cerf !

- Les peluches ! Tu veux les peluches c'est ça ? Demanda Harry excité d'avoir trouvé la clé de cette problématique.

Le petit poussa des cris de joie, Harry alla chercher les dîtes peluches. Danny repartit à son tapis de jeux avec les peluches et Harry était reparti dans ses cours mais avait bien du mal à se concentrer.

D'un seul coup Harry se leva et se précipita sur le tapis de jeu avec Danny pour jouer.

Les deux heures défilèrent à une vitesse affolante et midi sonna. Harry et Danny partirent en direction de l'infirmerie.

- Rebonjour Mrs Pomfresh !

- Ah ! Harry, vous m'avez fait peur ! S'exclama-t-elle avec une main sur son cœur.

- Je suis vraiment désolé dit Harry avec un air faussement innocent.

- Vous avez un peu de temps avant le début du repas, vous voulez donner à manger à Danny ?

- Euh……oui pourquoi pas, tu en dis quoi Danny ?

- Areu Areu

Mrs Pomfresh installa Danny dans sa chaise haute puis donna le bol de bouilli avec une cuillère à Harry. Ce dernier fut décontenancé et le petit poussa des cris de mécontentement car son repas n'arrivait pas assez vite.

- Il ne boit plus de biberon ? Demanda Harry paniqué par ce changement.

- Si mais le midi il lui faut un repas plus consistant, mais il a le droit à son biberon de lait le matin et le soir, Hermione et moi en avons longuement discuté.

- D'accord, bon…alors une cuillère pour Pom-Pom, dit-il en évitant de justesse la main de cette dernière en remerciant ses réflexes d'attrapeur. Une cuillère pour Maman Mione, une cuillère pour Tonton Mumus, une autre pour Tonton Drago et Tonton Ron …. Tu veux boire un peu ? Demanda Harry au petit garçon, légèrement inquiet à l'idée de mal s'y prendre.

Le petit lui fit oui avec sa petite tête, et Mrs Pomfresh accouru avec un biberon remplit de jus de citrouille pour enfant. Danny but quelques gorgées, le plat principal fut vite engloutit devant le regard étonné de Harry, il ne restait plus que la compote de pomme, Harry allait plonger la cuillère dans le petit pot quand la porte s'ouvrit avec une » non délicatesse digne du jeune homme blond qui venait d'entrer.

- Tu viens on va manger, a... Bonjour Mrs Pomfresh, coucou petit bout dit Drago en caressant délicatement la tête de Danny.

- On-on Gogo bredouilla Danny avec énergie.

Harry regarda Mrs Pomfresh et celle-ci lui dit d'y aller et qu'elle finirait de faire manger Danny. Harry se dirigea vers la porte mais il sentit comme un pincement au cœur comme s'il avait oublié quelque chose de très important.

- PAAA !!

Harry se retourna d'un pas déterminé et claqua un baiser sur la joue rebondie du petit garçon, Drago fit de même et ils repartirent en direction de la Grande Salle.

Drago tourna à plusieurs reprise sa tête vers Harry en ouvrant la bouche comme pour parler mais il se ravissait à chaque fois . Harry quant à lui, n'arrêtait pas de passer sa main dans ses cheveux nerveusement en jetant des coup d'œil furtifs au blond .

- Alors les cours se sont bien passés? Dirent-ils simultanément.

- Oui, les cachots sont beaucoup moins lugubres et les pensées des élèves ont évolué en peu de temps et toi ? Questionna Drago en se doutant quelque peu de la réponse.

- Super ! Mais …euh...au départ c'était assez gênant, tu sais il regardait pas Harry Potter assistant en DCFM mais plutôt le « Sauveur du monde sorcier ». Mais au fur et à mesure, ils ont compris que j'étais quelque un de normal, enfin j'espère.

Sans s'en apercevoir ils avaient fait le trajet jusqu'à la Grande Salle, ils entrèrent et s'installèrent à la table des professeurs. Harry avait gardé une place pour sa meilleure amie. En parlant du loup ou de la louve, on en voit la queue, celle-ci franchit les portes avec le petit professeur de Sortilèges, Harry lui fit un signe discret pour lui montrer la place à côté de lui. Hermione prit congé de Flitwick avec difficulté et s'installa à côté d'Harry.

- Je suis désolée du retard, j'ai été voir Danny, comment se sont passés tes cours ?

- Mes cours se sont bien passés et toi ?

- Bien, je n'arrêtais pas de stresser mais les élèves sont super. Ils ont une bonne compréhension et au fait Pom-Pom m'a dit que Danny a bien mangé ce midi, tu sais maintenant il mange de la bouilli le midi car le biberon n'est plus assez consistant pour un enfant de son âge débita-t-elle à une vitesse affolante.

- Je sais, c'est moi qui l'ai fait manger tout à l'heure. Mais …..euh….il ne t'a pas trop manqué ce matin ? Demanda Harry en essayant d'avoir un air détaché.

- Euh …..Oui énormément, c'est bête mais j'ai comme l'impression que … et puis laisse tomber.

Le regard d'Harry se posa sur la table des griffondors mais plus précisément sur Ginny. Celle-ci était en train de se faire draguer par un sixième années, Harry glissa son regard vers Drago, ce dernier fixait le sixième années avec une haine indescriptible digne d'un Malfoy Mais son visage changea pour faire place à un visage moqueur car Ginny qui n'était pas d'une nature à se laisser faire, venait justement d'envoyer son verre de jus de citrouille à la face de son prétendant .

- Non, mais tu vas pas bien !! s'exclama-t-elle. Pervers !! Espèce d'obsédé !!

Le jeune homme sortit de la Grande Salle rouge de honte.

- On reprend tous à 14h00 ? Questionna Harry.

- Ouais ! Répondirent en même temps Drago et Hermione

- Ça vous dit d'aller au parc ? Demanda le brun.

- Super de l'air frais ! Tu viens Hermione ?

- Euh, je sais pas. J'aimerais aller voir Danny et maintenant on fait partie de l'équipe professorale on plus le droit d'aller dans le parc comme ça nous chante. dit la Madame je sais tout du groupe.

- C'est pas vrai elle recommence ! Se lamenta le blond. Allez Harry s'il te plaît on y va !!

- Oui, on va y aller mais avant on va aller chercher Danny et on vas l'emmener avec nous ! déclara officiellement Harry avec une idée derrière la tête.

- Quoi, je vais venir avec vous alors ! dit Hermione angoissée à l'idée de deux hommes seuls avec un enfant près de la forêt interdite.


	10. Attention avis de tempête sur Poudlard

Bonjour !! Voilà le nouveau chapitre, vous ne rêvez pas , et oui je n'ai pas mis 36 mois avant de le posté lol ! Merci à tout les lecteurs et aux reviewers car c'est grâce à vous que je continue d'écrire.

**bachelor49**: Salut! Je suis vraiment désolé, Ron travaille au ministère et non à Poudlard, c'ets une faute qu'il faut que je corrige. Je poste quand j'arrive à finir mon chapitres, je ne veux pas dire une date at qu'à la fin je ne tienne pas mon engagement.

**lapetiotesouris**: Coucou! Et oui j'ai mis du temps pour poster le précedent chapitre mais voilà la suite !

**hermy:** Merci! Voilà la suite !

**klaude:** Merci ! Promis je continue

**Pika**: Merci ! Je continue ! NO PANIC !

**zaika:** Merci! LOL, voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant .

**LuckyPotterCullen:** Merci! Voilà la suite. Je n'abondonne pas !

**cradoss:** Merci! Profite du chapitre.

**Saika Garner**: Hey ! Je susi contente que l'histoire te plaise toujours autant. Voilà la suite.

**virginie01**: Merci! J'ai adoré inventer le perso de Laura mais je dois avouer que pour le blond je n'avaits pas vraiment pensé à Drago. Mais tu m'as peut etre donné une idée. Harry et Danny bah ils y a rien à dire ! lol. Pour ce qui est de Mrs Pomfresh, elle fait semblant d'être reveche mais elle les adorent surtout son petit bout de chou. Et ginny va être très difficile LOL

**neobagram:** Merci pour ces4 longues reviews! Je m'y attendais pas est un peu ( d'acord beaucoup) strict comme la vieille grand mère mais qui à un bon fond. Pour le problème " Rogue" je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi et cela fait un moment que j'essaye de trouver un compromis. Je vais essayer de rectifier le tire.

* * *

Notre jeune groupe de professeurs favoris ainsi que Danny s'installèrent sous l'arbre où le Trio d'Or et les Maraudeurs avaient l'habitude de s'y reposer, de réfléchir à tout et à rien « Comment, je vais faire pour conquérir Lily Evans » ou encore « Alors Patmol, tu es prêt pour la blague contre nos petits serpents chéris » et aussi malheureusement « Mione comment veut gagner contre Voldemort ? » Ils venaient aussi ici pour oublier « Lily m'a encore rejeté » « Je ne suis pas comme eux, je ne suis pas un Black parmi tant d'autre, je suis Sirius avant tout » « Je suis un monstre, je suis un loup garou » « Je ne veux pas être l'élu », pour partager notre bonheur « Lily et moi allons emménagé ensemble après les aspics » « Il est mort, je suis libre, je peux enfin vivre ». Ils venaient ici parfois sans but précis, juste l'histoire de se poser quelque part.

Mais à ce moment précis, Drago sommeillait en essayant de rattraper ses heures de sommeil perdues à trop réflé groupe de jeunes filles admiraient ou bavaient devant leurs deux beaux et nouveaux apollons. Harry était adossé à l'arbre, les cheveux ébouriffés à cause du vent ou non, les yeux clos mais qui aux moindres mouvements ou bruits étranges, ses yeux devenaient vifs et perçants en moins d'un millième de seconde. A coté de lui, Hermione était assise en tailleur avec Danny dans ses bras. Elle lui lisait l'histoire de « Thomas le chevalier » mais le petit garçon était nettement plus intéressé par le collier de sa mère. De loin, ils paraissaient décontractés, heureux, plein de joie de vivre mais en se rapprochant on pouvait voir dans leur regard, un sentiment d'avoir vu trop de chose pour leur âge, d'avoir du grandir trop vite.

- Alors, Thomas, le chevalier disputa un duel avec son ennemi mortel, le méchant Igor …aie Danny arrête avec ce ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire face aux petites bêtises de Danny cela lui donnait un air paisible, enfantin même, et très craquant aussi.

- Professeur Potter je vous donne 15 sec pour enlever ce sourire stupide que vous avez au visage, sinon ça va l'encourager à faire de plus en plus de bêtises.

- Excuse moi, Mione, au fait Drago, si tu pouvais arrêter de faire semblant de dormir, tu pourrais peut être virer les jeunes ETUDIANTES , car je suis pas sur que Mcgonagall soit ok sur la relation prof-élèves.

- Pff, tu es vraiment un vieux rabat-joie Potter et puis même s'il m'est difficile de l'admettre elles te dévorent aussi littéralement des yeux.

Le blond se leva et se dirigea vers les jeunes filles qui gloussèrent de plus en plus fort.

- Salut jeunes demoiselles, vous êtes en quelles années ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire enjôleur.

- 3èmes, 4èmes, 2èmes…crièrent-elles en tant que fans hystériques qu'elles étaient.

- Je crois qu'il n'a pas vraiment compris, ce n'est pas correct. C'est un professeur maintenant. Il n'a pas le droit de flirter avec des étudiantes. Elle ne continua pas sa tirade et son regard se fit plus lointain. Harry, tu peux le garder 5 minutes, je dois y aller demanda Hermione en lui tendant Danny.

- Euh…ouais allez viens avec moi Mister Dan.

- Voici comment le jeune sauveur du monde sorcier aurait pu écrire un livre s'intitulant « comment être seul enfin presque en 1 min chrono »

Hermione se dirigea silencieusement vers l'objet de son attention qui n'était autre que Laura Stevens, la jeune élève de grfiffondor en 1ère année. Hermione l'avait remarqué en cours pour sa timidité et sa facilité de réussir les sorts en travaillant comme une forcenée. Mais à ce moment précis, la petite griffondor était assise dans l'herbe près du lac mais en y regardant à deux fois on s'apercevait que son dos était agité par des soubresauts surement causés par les larmes qui perlaient sur ses joues.

- Laura ? appela Hermione en oubliant son nouveau statut de professeur. Euh non, Melle Stevens ?

- Professeur Granger ? qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? demanda Laura précipitamment en essuyant ses larmes. Je ne veux pas dire que vous n'avez pas le droit d'être dans le parc ….

- Rien de spécial, mais y-a-t-il un problème ?

- Euh, non Professeur ! Je vais très bien. Répondit Laura en baissant les yeux vers ses chaussures.

- Tu …enfin euh, vous croyez que je vais vraiment vous croire Melle Stevens alors que je viens de vous voir en larme. Il y eu un silence et Hermione se décida de se lancer. Est-ce dû à vos origines ?

- Mes origines ? vous savez que je suis une fille de moldus ?

- Oui, moi aussi j'en suis une, mais il n'y a pas de honte à avoir, plus maintenant en tout cas. Beaucoup de personnes se sont battus et sacrifiés pour que tout le monde soit égal. Il ne faut pas que cela recommence. Hermione avait dit cela avec un air triste et déterminée à la fois, elle parlait à Laura mais elle essayait aussi de se convaincre elle-même.

Laura ne pouvait plus contenir ses larmes, elle essayait mais cela relevait de l'impossible à ce stade.

- Je …snif…suis….dés…désolé, c'est…juste…que…vous…êtes la première personne à m'avoir appelé par mon prénom même si s'était accidentelle et qui m'a parlé plus de 30 sec depuis que je suis ici. Dîtes vous savez comment on se fait des amis quand tout le monde vous traite de miss-je-sais-tout. Vous ne savez pas hein ! Elle cria ses paroles et une nouvelle crise de larme l'anima. Et pourquoi le fait que mes parents et moi sommes séparés, que nous nous voyons plus tous les soirs me fait si mal, alors que tout le monde à Poudlard trouve cela naturel ! Laura était dans un état de colère, de désespoir intense. Hermione la laissa s'énerver, pleurer et elle remarqua que Laura possédait un potentiel et une aura magique très puissante, là où elles étaient le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort, le courant du lac s'intensifia.

- Ecoutez Laura, il faut vous calmer.

- Non, je veux partir, je ne veux plus être une sorcière. Je veux être comme avant...Elle s'effondra par terre en larme. Professeur, je suis désolée je n'aurais pas dû crier.

- Oh et puis tant pis, Hermione s'agenouilla et pris Laura dans ses bras pour la calmer.

Du côté des garçons, Drago parlait toujours à son fan-club. Harry le regardait consterné mais une étincelle de malice brillait en lui un peu comme les Maraudeurs quand il savourait une blague, ou pour Sirius quand il était avec les filles. Quant à Danny, il s'amusait avec la cravate d'Harry en babillant.

- Tu vois Danny, Tonton Drago risque à tous moment de finir avec le poing de ta maman et la main de Tata Ginny collé à son joli minois. Et malgré tout il continu !

- Aeuh….ahieuhahieu.

- Alors voyons voir « Thomas le chevalier » c'est sympa comme histoire ?

- Puah ! cria Danny en donnant un coup de pied dans le livre.

- Ok ! Ecoutes et si je te racontais une histoire, « L'Histoire des Maraudeurs » ? Alors cette histoire a commencé dans le train menant à Poudlard, il y avait James Potter qui était mon papa, Sirius Black qui était mon parrain, j'aurais aimé te le présenter, il t'aurait adoré j'en suis sur et il y avait Remus Lupin enfin Tonton Mumus comme tu dirais. Donc tous les 3 étaient des sorciers qui allaient faire leur première entrée ….

- Bonjour Professeur Potter ! salua une petite brune de grifondor si on en croyait son blason

- Bonjour ! Vous êtes ?

- Anabella Jinkins, c'est votre fils. Il est mignon tout comme son père dit-elle en passant lascivement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Euh en faîtes..

- Chéri, tu es où ? cria un grand blond, très musclé d'une voix autoritaire.

- Je suis là minauda Anabella en se relevant vivement et en embrassant goulument son petit ami.

- Tu me trompes avec lui dit-il en pointant Harry du doigt.

- Mais non mon cœur ne dit pas de bêtises. Viens je vais te montrer quelque chose dans ma chambre. Au revoir Professeur Potter, elle accompagna sa déclaration d'un clin d'œil suggestif.

Harry hallucinait, cette Anabella machin chose mais quelle avait arrêté 5 minutes son rôle de charmeur le tant qu'Anabella et son petit ami était avec Harry, mais quand il vit que Harry se débrouillait très bien, il reprit sa précédente occupation.

- Puah ! cria Danny avec son petit visage contrarié. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer la ressemblance avec Hermione. Quand Ron et lui avaient une fois de plus fait une bêtise elle faisait la même tête.

- Bon, on va reprendre, où est-ce qu'on s'était arrêté ? Harry ne put continuer ses réflexions quand il entendit Drago hurler. Harry se retourna à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Ginny ! Ginny attends, 5minutes, arrêtes-toi ! Tu vas courir comme ça pendant combien de temps ! Drago courait après Ginny et cette dernière courait vers les portes du château avec une rapidité époustouflante.

Harry les regarda et ne put s'empêcher de se dire que Drago était un crétin. Il jouait avec le feu et il s'était brulé les ailes, cela allait être dur de pouvoir à nouveau voler avec sa belle rousse.

- Bon Danny, reprenons notre histoire….Harry continua enfin son histoire sous les yeux émerveillés de Danny. Quel petit garçon ne serait pas enchanté par un monde magique.

- Ginny, merde arrêtes-toi ! Drago s'était arrêté, Ginny et lui se trouvaient près de la volière, haletant tout deux. Ginny, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il y a un problème ?

- Non, non pourquoi il y aurait un problème Mr Malfoy. Dit Ginny qui était au bord des larmes, mais au fond d'elle-même elle savait que le « Mr Malfoy » avait blessé Drago.

- Attends Ginny, tu me fais quoi là, depuis quand je suis « Mr Malefoy » pour toi hein ! Il me semblait pourtant qu'on était amis non ? Après « Mr Malefoy » ça va être quoi « La Fouine », « Mangemort», « Sale Serpentard ».

- Laisse tomber ! Retourne au près de tes groupies ! Tu aimes ça hein ! Etre adulé. Maintenant veuillez m'excusez, j'ai des devoirs à faire voulait aller à la Tour des Grifondors mais pour cela elle devait passer à côté de Drago, elle contenait tant bien que mal ses larmes.

- Ginny arrête, on sait très bien toi et moi que là on n'est plus dans le cadre elè'est-ce qui se passe ? Drago avait laissé sa colère explosé mais il s'était adoucit à la fin, il ne voulait pas faire peur à Ginny et le regretter ensuite.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir hein ! Drago, tu vois là, j'avais vraiment le besoin de te parler et je te vois entourer de toutes ces midinettes et toi qui parade, qui charme ! Je suis fatiguée, désolés, mais j'ai besoin d'être seul. Ginny descendit l'escalier, Drago lui attrapa la main pour la retenir.

- Ginny, si tu as besoin de moi je suis là. Il voulut accompagner cette phrase réconfortante d'un baiser sur le front mais Ginny le repoussa.

- Arrête, je ne veux pas, va faire ça à tes copines, elles ne vont pas dire non, elles ! Ginny partit en courant ver la Salle Commune de Grifondors et Drago prit le chemin du parc, en colère, et ruminant des pensées négatives.

Hermione vit que les cours allaient bientôt reprendre. Elle dit à Laura qui s'était calmée que si elle avait besoin de parler ou autre elle pouvait venir la voir. Hermione se dépêcha de rejoindre Harry, elle vit qu'il racontait une histoire à Danny. Ce n'était pas n'importe laquelle, c'était celle des Maraudeurs. Harry avait un sourire éblouissant, sécurisant, il était fier de raconter un morceau de sa vie à Danny. Harry aperçut Hermione. Il ne put s'empêcher de la regarder. Avec le temps, elle était devenue une jeune femme sublime, avec de belles formes, un visage radieux, un sourire doux, un de ces sourires qui illuminent vos journées. Son regard était maternel mais il y avait autre chose dans son regard qu'Harry ne pouvait déchiffrer. Elle avait l'air heureuse. Hermione fut surprise du regard d'Harry posé sur elle. Danny attendit mais la suite de l'histoire ne venant pas , il tira sur la cravate d'Harry et il remarqua enfin sa maman. Tout les trois se mirent en route vers l'infirmerie. Soudain ils virent Drago se diriger vers eux.

- Hermione va devant, je dois faire quelques choses

- Ok ! A ce soir. D'une démarche rapide Hermione atteignit rapidement les portes du château.

- Eh ! Drago ! Alors avec Ginny ça été ?

- Hein, quoi ? Cette tête de mule qui hurle pour un oui ou pour un non. Ne m'en parle pas !

Harry ne voulut pas approfondir la conversation, il redonna le sac et la cape au blond et les deux hommes partirent vers leurs salles de cours.


	11. L'Après Guerre

Bonjour ! (prend la porte de sortie tellement j'ai honte.)

Après un an d'absence je reviens et croyez moi je ne suis pas fier de moi.

Je viens poster ce nouveau chapitre que j'ai concocté et j'espère qu'il plaira à ceux qui lisent toujours cette fanfiction. Je tiens à Remercier les Reviewers et je tenais à leur dire que c'est grâce à eux que cette fanfiction avance certes très lentement mais surement. Sans vos messages d'encouragement je doute que cette fanfiction soit arrivé à ce point ci, mais en étant une lectrices aussi je sais ce que cela fait de voir une fanfiction s'arrêter comme cela, sans qu'une fin ne soit écrite, c'est un peu comme les séries quand on les annule alors que la fin de la saison est loin d'être une fin pour les téléspectateurs. Alors je ferais de mon mieux.

Je tenais à préciser que je terminerais cette fanfiction est que je ferais tout mon possible pour que cette histoire est une fin digne de son nom même si pour cela je dois mettre à temps fou à poster.

Je ne vais pas vous faire un long discours pour justifie mon retard et je pense que la plupart préfère lire le chapitre. ALORS….

BONNE LECTURE !

Réponses aux Reviews : 

_Shuriken57_ : Merci Beaucoup ! ET oui je suis une pas douée et alors … LOL ! Je vais essayer de ne pas refaire la même erreur mais je ne promets rien.

_ebecquereau _: Merci ! Le fait d'avoir mis 3 fois le même chapitre est une erreur de ma part, désolé ! Malgré mon retard je continue. La suite dans très peu de temps.

_Klaude :_ Et oui ! Nos héros ont encore pas mal de problèmes à régler, les 3 passages que tu as cité, on vraiment été agréable à écrire. Harry et la proposition de son élève était très comique alors que le passage Hermione- Laura a un côté plus sombre et triste mais qui a son importance. ET le passage Dago-Ginny m'a fait à la fois sourire mais d'un autre côté je les plaignais réellement, car leur égo en prenant le dessus leur fait encore plus mal à l'un et à l'autre. La suite devrait bientôt arriver ! Merci !

_lapetiotesouris :_ Et oui j'ai un peu beaucoup galéra avec l'affichage. Et c'est sur que j'avance très mais alors très lentement mais je ferais tout mon possible pour terminer cette fanfiction comme il se doit. Encore Merci ! J'espère te compter mais lecteur à nouveau.

_zaika :_ Merci ! Encore désolé pour mon retard, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Elle devrait bientôt arriver.

_bachelor49 :_ Merci Beaucoup ! Je n'ai pas encore déterminé un nombre de chapitre. Je les écris au fil de mon inspiration ce qui me donne toujours du retard.

_virginie01 :_ Merci Beaucoup ! Laura est un personnage que j'espère faire évoluer au cours des chapitres, de plus son évolution en tant que fille de moldus dans ce monde d'après guerre est en quelque sorte une victoire caractérisée par son acceptation qui n'est pas des plus faciles. Harry et Danny, mignon ? Bien sur que oui ! Ginny dans ce chapitre à été poussez à bout aussi faut la comprendre lol, j'avoue il lui en faut peu et alors …lol ! Le prochain chapitre arrivera très prochainement. Encore désolé pour mon retard. Bye !

_Saika Garner :_ Merci pour ce compliment ! Bien sur j'espère que mon retard n'a pas découragé trop de monde. Et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que la suite devrait arriver dans très peu de temps, même si j'ai honte de mon retard.

_cradoss _: Merci Beaucoup ! J'espère que cette très très longue attente ne t'as pas découragé à lire la suite. La suite va bientôt apparaître. Bye !

_lili62100 :_ Merci ! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise et j'espère que tu continueras à la lire, malgré mon retard à poster. Si tu veux toujours lire la suite, elle devrait bientôt arriver. Bye !

_Pika :_ Merci pour cette Review, et voilà la suite ! Qui je l'espère te plaira tout autant. Bye !

* * *

Le premier week-end du mois de septembre était très attendu par les élèves ainsi que par les professeurs même si ces derniers ne l'avoueront pas. Dans le dortoir des filles de 7 ème année de Gryffondor, se trouvait Ginny qui se retournait dans son lit toutes les trois secondes. Elle semblait fatigué, en réalité elle ne savait plus à quoi penser, que choisir ou plutôt qui …

Hier soir, Thomas Betwick, un élève de 7ème' année de Poufsouffle avec qui elle s'était liée d'amitié, lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui. Ginny l'appréciait beaucoup, c'était un garçon charmant et intelligent. Il possédait toutes les qualités requises afin de devenir le petit ami parfait, Ginny était décidé à accepter cette proposition.

« Ginny si tu a besoin de moi je suis là»

Mais il y avait aussi Drago, elle devait bien avouer que la relation qu'elle entretenait avec lui avait changé du tout au tout. Si on devait comparer Thomas et Drago, c'était comme si on opposait la chaleur au froid, le timide au bourreau des cœurs. Ce dernier point avait une très grande importance pour Ginny, et cela avait fait pencher la balance en faveur de Thomas.

De toute manière Drago sera toujours Drago, ce dernier ne pouvait pas avoir de sentiments pour la dernière des Weasley. De plus pour Ginny c'état évident que Drago préférait l'amour des femmes et non la stabilité et la fidélité. Si sortir avec lui signifiait se faire tromper tous les dimanches matins, ce n'était pas la peine.

- Rrrrr Thomas est quelqu'un de bien ! Je serais heureuse ! s'écria Ginny en mettant fin à son débat intérieur.

Sur ce, Ginny se rendormit afin de récupérer les quelques heures de sommeil perdu à trop réfléchir, mais son sommeil fut tourmenté par un homme au regard polaire.

Du coté des professeurs et plus particulièrement dans la chambre de Rémus, l'ambiance était loin d'être des plus joyeuse.

- On en avait déjà parlé avant de se marier, tu savais ces choses là Dora ! s'exclama Rémus dans un excès de colère

- Quelles choses Rémus ? je ne te demande pas la Lune, je te demande seulement de chercher avec moi un endroit qui serait notre nid douillet ! plus la colère de Dora s'intensifiait plus la couleur de ses cheveux tirait vers le rouge flamboyant.

- Dora …quelle sera ta réaction quand tu verras toutes les voisines en train de pouponner, jouer avec leurs enfants ? Tu vas vouloir en avoir aussi à ton tour, tu voudras porter un bébé, le faire manger, le changer. Mais moi, je ne peux pas t'offrir ce bonheur. Dit-il avec peine

Rémus prit quelques affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, juste avant de fermer la porte, Dora cria « Tu n'es qu'un sale crétin Rémus Lupin ». Environ 30 secondes plus tard, Rémus entendit le son caractéristique de la poudre de cheminette et Dora prononcer le lieu de son travail. Rémus faisait face à son miroir, et son regard se fit lointain, des larmes menaçaient de couler à tout moment. Rémus se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir, mais l'image que lui renvoyait celui-ci l'écœurait.

Son corps était criblé de cicatrices, il avait un air blafard, Rémus pensait sérieusement que Dora avait commis la plus grande erreur de sa vie en se mariant avec lui, un loup garou capable du pire. Il propulsa son poing avec une force surhumaine dans le miroir. Rémus était debout, la main en sang devant un miroir brisé à l'image de son cœur.

- Je suis désolé Dora. Je ne peux pas, c'est trop dangereux. Murmura-t-il d'une voix rempli de regrets.

Sur ces sombres pensées, Rémus passa sa main blessée sous l'eau froide et l'enroula singulièrement dans une bande avant de continuer à se préparer.

Dans une autre chambre du château, les rideaux étaient fermés, seul un rayon de soleil permettait de distinguer un grand lit où se trouvait un homme blond torse nu. On pouvait aussi apercevoir dans cette chambre plusieurs petits tas de lettres roses un peu partout, mais ce jeune homme tenait dans sa main une lettre, mais celle-ci se différenciait par sa couleur, en effet elle n'était pas comme les autres, et d'après le visage de Drago cette lettre ne devait pas être une déclaration d'amour provenant d'une midinette aux hormones en folie.

Drago ferma les yeux et secoua la tête virulemment, il ouvra le tiroir de sa table de chevet avec colère et rangea cette étrange lettre. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mais brusquement il fit demi-tour et se regarda dans la grande glace de son armoire.

- Tu vois Potter, les gens ne changent pas ! C'est faux ! C'est que des conneries ce que tu m'as dit. Jamais, je ne serais un homme bien, jamais personne ne verra le vrai Drago, mais plutôt ce mangemort qui détruit des familles par milliers et qui ce délecte de ses crimes de plus en plus atroce. Je ne veux plus être de genre de personne, je ne veux plus….J'en ai assez ! cria Drago, au fur et à mesure sa colère s'amplifiait, il ne pu se contenir plus longtemps, les sorts fusèrent dans l'appartement, il détruisait tout, des morceaux de bois, de miroir et de verre volèrent en éclat dans la chambre. A la fin de cette apocalypse, Drago s'effondra au sol et fut secouer par des larmes qui ne pouvaient couler et par des cris de douleur. Ce n'était plus l'image du grand Drago Malefoy hautain, fier et sur de lui mais plutôt l'image d'un jeune homme brisé ou d'un petit garçon seul complètement perdu.

Dans l'appartement d'Hermione et Harry et plus particulièrement dans la chambre de ce dernier, l'ambiance était mitigée. Harry était allongé dans son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête. De son lit il pouvait voir une composition florale qui lui avait été envoyé par le rédacteur en chef de « V.I.P », un magazine people sorcier très renommé, il y avait aussi plusieurs invitations à des bals et des galas, elles étaient toutes entassées sur son bureau. C'était seulement des invitations à des soirées où on voulait avoir présent le célèbre Harry Potter sauveur du Monde Sorcier et non Harry Potter simple sorcier de 18 ans.

Harry réfléchissait à sa vie chez les Dursley, les combats répétés avec Voldemort, la guerre, la prophétie, le combat final. C'était une vie plutôt bien rempli pour un jeune homme de cet âge- là. Sur son torse, quelques cicatrices persistaient à rester graver dans sa chair, afin de lui rappeler cette satanée guerre. Une des ses cicatrices attira son attention, celle situé sur son abdomen, elle avait trouvé une place sur son corps le jour où Harry était parti à la recherche des derniers Hocruxes. Malheureusement il était tombé dans une embuscade, s'en été suivit une bataille magistrale opposant l'Ordre du Phénix et les Mangemorts. Cette bataille avait engendré de nombreuses pertes tout aussi bien au niveau matériel qu'humain. Harry ayant essuyé plusieurs sorts assez violents était maintenant gravement blessé mais la bataille était loin d'être terminé. Harry voulu tout de même continuer à se battre sauf qu'une voix qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille s'éleva dans les airs.

- Ahahahahah ! Alors que vas-tu faire Sale Sang de Bourbe ? M'envoyer un petit sort de pacotille à peine maîtrisé. Ahhahahah ! Mon Dieu, ce gamin ne sait vraiment pas choisir ses amis. Etre les traites à leurs sang, les Sales Sang de Bourbes comme toi, et des êtres tels que mon défunt cousin, c'est un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie le petit Potty. Ahhahah s'exclama Belatrix Lestrange avec un rire sardonique, un rire qui vous glace le sang.

- Expeliarmus ! cria Hermione, la haine envers Belatrix était si immense qu'un flot incalculable de sorts fusèrent de sa baguette.

Harry se rappelait de chaque seconde, chaque geste, chaque mot. Soudain il vit le corps d'Hermione propulsé à plusieurs mètres et Belatrix baguette levée prête à lui lancer le sortilège de la mort. Sans perdre une seconde Harry se précipita vers sa meilleure amie, la seule chose à quoi il pensait c'était « Non, pas elle ! ».

L'arrivé d'Harry déstabilisa Belatrix, un combat fut engagé, la haine d'Harry était telle que ses sorts se firent de plus en plus puissants. Malheureusement Harry qui était déjà gravement blessé se retrouva à terre à moitié mort, il vit Belatrix lever sa baguette comme elle l'avait fait pour son parrain, et il entendit les mots fatidiques.

- Avada Kedavra !

Il vit Belatrix s'effondrer devant lui, et dans un effort surhumain il se retourna et vit Hermione la baguette en main, les yeux rivés sur cette même main, c'était la première fois qu'elle jetait un Impardonnables. Harry laissa ses souvenirs là où ils devaient rester. A maintes reprises depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait pensé redémarrer une nouvelle vie ailleurs, loin de son ancien lui, loin de tout ça.

Malheureusement ou plutôt heureusement plusieurs personnes le maintenaient encore dans le monde magique à commencer par Ron et sa famille qui était devenue en quelque sorte sa famille, Hermione et le petit Danny. Harry ne pouvait les abandonner, livrés à eux-mêmes. Même si Hermione était une jeune femme pleine de ressources, Harry s'était juré qu'il veillerait sur eux. Bien entendu d'autres personnes comme Rémus, Dora, L'Ordre du Phénix et plein d'autre encore le poussaient à rester ici. En revanche tous les autres, ces êtres hypocrites qui voyaient en lui le Sauveur hissé au rang de star, eux le poussaient à partir et oublier ces 18 années de malheur.

Des pleurs le sortirent de ces drôles de pensées, il se redressa les sens en alerte. Il se reprit, ce n'était que Danny qui se réveillait, il entreprit de sortir du lit pour aller le réconforter mais les petits pas d'Hermione dans le couloir le dissuadèrent d'y aller. Sur ce, il prit ses affaires et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se préparer.

Des pleurs résonnèrent dans l'appartement, Hermione se réveilla lentement en se demandant pourquoi sa mère mettait autant de temps pour aller voir Danny. Mais elle se retrouva vite face à la réalité et se dépêcha de rejoindre Danny, ce qui était devenu pour elle une habitude qu'elle avait acquise avec le temps.

- Coucou toi ! Alors, on a bien dormi ? Demanda Hermione avec sa voix aux tonalités très enjouées.

- Aeuhaaeuhh…bredouilla Danny

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui Mister Danny, allez en route pour changer ta couche.

Si tôt dit si tôt fait, Hermione était déjà en train de détacher les boutons pression du pyjama de Danny, un bruit lui fit marquer un temps d'arrêt mais en reconnaissant ce bruit devenu si familier avec le temps elle se remit au travail.

- Tu vois Danny, Harry n'est pas vraiment du matin et Mr préfère claquer les portes au lieu de les refermer délicatement comme moi je le fais. Mais si un jour tu as besoin de quelqu'un tu pourras toujours compter sur lui, s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose Harry et la famille Weasley seront là pour toi .Enfin bref, aujourd'hui on va aller à l'hôpital passer un petit test d'accord.

- Aeueuheuhaahh …..Danny émis un petit rire cristallin qui redonna le sourire à Hermione.

- Mon dieu, Danny tu grandis à une de ces vitesse, regarde moi ce pantalon ! Ce n'est pas grave ça ira pour aujourd'hui s'exclama Hermione en préparant Danny, sur ce elle le prit dans ses bras et elle entreprit de lui faire plein de petits bisous sur le ventre ce qui bien évidemment le fit rire aux éclats. Enfin prêt, Hermione alla préparer le biberon de son frère.

Dans un couloir du château se trouvait Severus Rogue qui marchait à vive allure fendant l'air avec sa cape. Le professeur de potion était métamorphosé, en effet, un rictus ornait le coin de ses lèvres, un air froid et dénigrant, permettait de dresser le portrait du professeur. Le souvenir de la conversation d'un groupe d'élève qu'il avait surpris hier soir lui revenait en mémoire.

- Hey toi et tes copains ! Vous êtes en première année ? interrogea un élève qui devait être en 5 ou 6ème année.

- Euh oui, oui ! répondit le dit 1ère année avec malaise.

- Je voulais juste vous mettre en garde contre le prof de potion dit l'élève plus âgé sur le ton de la confidence.

- Pourquoi ? s'exclama le groupe constitué des 1ères années apeuré.

- Il y a peu de temps, le monde Magique était en guerre opposant les gentils mené par Harry Potter, l'assistant de DCFM et les méchants, qui étaient les mangemorts. Rogue est un mangemort, il peut te tuer à tout instant si l'envie lui prend, alors imagine si tu rates une potion, l'élève fit un signe équivoque afin de montrer l'étendue des risques.

Rogue n'avait pas voulu en écouter d'avantage, et il s'était résigné à redevenir comme avant, un homme » froid et sans sentiments afin de ne pas être blessé, à nouveau.

- Bonjour professeur Rogue ! salua une voix qu'il le tira de ses pensées.

- Vous n'avez que cela à faire, trainassez dans les couloirs Mr O'keefield ? Soit, 10 points en moins pour Serdaigle, en prononçant la sentence, le visage de l'élève se décomposa et Rogue profita de son état pour reprendre sa route vers les cachots.

Hermione et Danny étaient enfin prêts à partir. Hermione voulu prévenir Harry de son départ mais elle ne trouva nul trace de ce dernier dans l'appartement. Elle haussa les épaules, prit Danny dans ses bras et descendit dans le hall, où les regards des élèves se firent de plus en plus curieux en la présence de Danny.

- Alors on sort aujourd'hui ? Interrogea une voix qui surprit Hermione.

- Ah ! Professeur Mcgonnagal, euh pardon Mrs La Directrice.

- Minerva me suffit amplement. Dit Minerva, on pouvait apercevoir aux fond de ses yeux un éclat de malice, ce qui la rendit plus détendue et sereine. Sinon vous allez à Sainte Mangouste passer le test ?

- Oui, affirma Hermione

- Dépêchez- vous sinon vous allez devoir attendre longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à Sainte Mangouste ? Interrogea une voix d'homme aux accents graves.

- Harry ! Justement je te cherchais mais tu n'étais pas à l'appart alors ….Enfin bref, tu te rappelles quand Danny avait fait léviter les peluches que tu lui avais offertes. Minerva m'a donc conseillé de lui faire passer un Test Magique.

- Ok, je viens avec toi ! S'exclama le jeune homme.

- Non Harry, tu n'es pas obligé, tu devrais profiter de ton week-end.

- Melle Granger je viens avec vous si vous êtes d'accord. Soit vous ne voulez pas de ma présence et je devrais par le biais de la force s'il le faut vous faire accepter ma présence. Allez, on y va mauvaise troupe.

Le discours d'Harry avait fait chavirer le cœur de plusieurs demoiselles, mais quand ce dernier avait mis sa main dans le bas du dos d'Hermione afin de la guider et qu'il lui avait galamment tenu la porte, cela avait eu pour finalité de briser les espoirs de ces jeunes demoiselles en seulement quelques minutes.

Hermione et Harry parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais ce dernier remarqua que son amie peinait à porter Danny, d'un geste naturel Harry prit le petit dans ses bras. Danny fut enchanter de retrouver les bras de Harry, et les gazouillements du petit n'ont pas tardés à accompagner la conversation des adultes.

De plus en plus de personnes se retournèrent sur leur passage, Hermione guettait la réaction de Harry, mais ce dernier ne laissa rien transparaître, alors qu'au fond il n'avait qu'une envie, de s'enfuir et s'isoler quelque part loin d'ici, très loin d'ici. Arrivés devant Sainte Mangouste, ils durent battre des coudes afin de se créer un passage à travers la foule agglutinée devant les portes.

- C'est Harry Potter ! Regardez ! Cria ce qui se révéla être un paparazzi.

Soudain un flot incalculable de flash aveugla Hermione et Harry, ainsi que Danny qui ne comprit pas réellement ce qui se passait.

- Harry, comment vous sentez vous depuis la mort du Lord Noir ?

- Harry qui Est-ce bébé ?

- Pourquoi Melle Granger vous accompagne ?

- C'est votre fils ?

- Estes- vous malade depuis la guerre ?

Ce flot de questions eu pour conséquence de pousser Harry dans ses derniers retranchements. Il respira profondément, releva lentement la tête et son regard se fit sur de lui et autoritaire, ce qu'il lui donna une allure très charismatique.

- Je suis désolé car je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre à vos questions. Envoyez-moi vos cartes de visite et je vous recontacterais. Lors de sa déclaration, Harry avait changé Danny de bras afin de pouvoir le porter avec son bras droit seulement, ce qui lui permettait d'entourer les épaules d'Hermione de son bras gauche, dans une attitude protectrice. Sans plus tarder, Harry avança à travers la foule qui les laissa passer sans broncher.

Une fois dans le hall de l'hôpital, Harry émit un léger soupir de soulagement presque imperceptible, Hermione ayant remarqué la détresse de son ami, elle exerça donc une légère pression sur la main de ce dernier qui était toujours sur son épaule.

La mâchoire crispée, Harry se retourna vers elle, la jeune femme aurait voulu le rassurer mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche.

- Aeuh ! Ahah ! Pa ! Mama ! Cria Danny afin d'accaparer l'attention des grands.

- Ok, ok ! On se calme champion ! Dit Harry avec un sourire.

Hermione les regarda, elle se disait que tout compte fait les mots n'étaient pas si importants. Danny savait à peine parler mais il avait réussit en quelques minutes à redonner le sourire à Harry. Hermione ne su pas par quel miracle elle réussit à reprendre l'usage de la parole.

- Vous restez là tous les deux, moi je vais aller me renseigner où il faut aller. D'accord ? Interrogea Hermione, mais personne ne lui répondit même pas un signe de tête.

Hermione se présenta à l'accueil, rempli la paperasse administrative. Ensuite les infirmières la pria d'aller au 6ème étage, au service pédiatrique avec le bébé et bien entendu « son mari » comme le disaient les infirmières qui n'avaient pas reconnu le célèbre Harry Potter.

Arrivés au 6 ème étage, ils durent faire face à une foule de personne qui patientait avec leurs enfants respectifs. Il ne restait plus qu'une chaise de libre, Harry la céda à Hermione mais cette dernière se sentait terriblement gêné.

- Donne moi Danny, maintenant il pèse bien son poids. Dit Hermione en se levant afin de prendre Danny.

- C'est bon, t'inquiète pas, il ne me dérange pas du tout dit Harry avec un sourire.

- Harry James Potter tu m'as cédé ta place donc tu vas arrêter de jouer au chevalier servant car je ne suis pas en sucre et encore moins une demoiselle en détresse. En disant cela elle prit Danny et se rassit sur son siège.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la salle d'attente n'avait pas l'air de se vider. Hermione était toujours assise avec Danny sur les genoux et Harry était adossé au mur les bras croisés sur son torse faisant tout pour garder son anonymat. Sans signes annonciateurs, Danny fut submergé par une crise de larmes.

- Eh, qu'est-ce qui se passe, ça va pas mon cœur ? Danny ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelque part ? s'écria Hermione paniquée.

En voyant la détresse de son amie, Harry se pencha vers elle et lui posa une main qui l'aurait voulu réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Harry ! Il ne va pas bien, il ne veut pas se calmer ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a…..je….je hoqueta Hermione ayant cédé à la panique.

- Chut, calme-toi, tout va bien. Danny fait peut être ses dents ou il n'aime tout simplement pas l'ambiance de l'hôpital énuméra Harry d'une voix rassurante, mais au fond de ses yeux une lueur d'inquiétude venait d'apparaître.

- C'est mignon à voir, c'est votre premier n'est-ce pas vu votre âge, non ? Demanda la personne à côté d'eux.

- Pardon ! Demanda Hermione interloqué.

- Je parle de votre fils, c'est votre premier n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes si mignon, une vrai petite famille unie, et quel merveille de voir le papa s'occuper de son fiston, on voit tout de suite qu'ils sont très proches tous les deux. Vous savez c'est de plus en plus rare. Quel âge a-t-il ?

- Euh ….1 an dit Hermione un peu déboussolée.

- Mon Stephan a 3 ans lui et je parie qu'il a attrapé la varicelle. Mon plus grand a 6 ans, il est resté à la maison avec son père….une fois….

- Granger, Danny Granger, salle n°3, énonça une infirmière en blouse rose.

- C'est nous ! S'écria Hermione en se levant d'un bond entraînant à sa suite Harry en le tirant par la manche de sa veste.

Arrivé dans la salle n°3, ils firent connaissance avec la pédiatre qui leur expliqua la procédure du Test Magique qui devait se faire via une prise de sang. Lors du Test, Danny s'était mis à pleurer comme le ferait n'importe quel bébé normalement constitué.

- C'est bien Danny, tu as été un grand garçon, tiens je te donne ce petit nounours. Melle Granger, les résultats du Test devrait vous êtes envoyé d'ici demain. Mr Potter, je suis ravie d'avoir pu faire votre connaissance et je souhaite vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour notre communauté. Je vous souhaite une très bonne journée. Bye-bye Danny ! Je suis désolé de vous brusquer de la sorte mais aujourd'hui j'ai pas mal de petit malade à examiner. A bientôt,dit la pédiatre avec honnêteté, en faisant un petit signe de la main à Danny.

Ils sortirent de l'hôpital et ils décidèrent de flâner sur le chemin de Traverse. Harry avait repris Danny dans ses bras. Il affichait un sourire mais Hermione remarqua combien son meilleur ami était mal à l'aise vis-à-vis des regards des passants.

- Ne sois pas gêné, les gens ne te prenne pas pour un jeune Papa le taquina Hermione afin de briser le silence qui s'était installé depuis quelques minutes déjà.

- Hein, quoi mais non, mais ce n'est pas ça. Et puis à qui ça pose problème si j'étais un jeune papa hein ? Si Danny était mon fils, je serais fier de lui et d'être son père même si je suis ce que l'on appellera un jeune papa âgé de 18 ans, déclara Harry avec un air fier, à la limite de la provocation. Dans ses bras, on avait l'impression que Danny était comme une bouée de secours pour Harry, à laquelle il s'accrochait désespérément.

Hermione décida d'aborder un sujet neutre en parlant des cours et des élèves, Harry lui raconta quelques petits problèmes auxquels il avait dû faire face avec Rémus, ce qui les fit rire.

- Eh H….ry…..et….m'entends…..Ha…ry…cria une voix au loin.


	12. Une Difficile Reconstruction

Bonjour,

Voici un nouveau chapitre, enfin !

Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser de mes retards en ce qui concerne la publication de cette fanfiction. Malheureusement je pense que les délais entre tous les chapitres à venir seront très longs eux aussi.

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont fait des commentaires négatifs ou positifs car certains m'ont aidé à m'améliorer et d'autres m'ont encouragé à continuer d'écrire.

Je vais donc vous souhaiter une bonne lecture pour ceux qui ont encore le courage de lire cette fanfiction.

Encore Merci à vous tous !

Réponse aux Reviews:

Ronald92: Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !

Liyly: Merci et encore merci ! Désolé pour le retard, mais voilà la suite.

zaika: Merci! Merci! Merci! Merci! Désolé pour mon retard. Mais voilà la suite si tu me lis encore .

bachelor49: Merci! Voilà la suite ! en espérant toujours te compter parmi mes lecteurs.

klaude: Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite. Encore désolé pour mon retard.

lapetiotesouris: Je suis cruel, je sais et j'en suis désolé! A ton avis qui dit Harry. J'aurais aimé savoir à qui tu pensais avant de lire ce nouveau chapitre. Je tiens encore une fois à m'excuser de mon retard.

best280: Voilà la suite

Emma-des-iles-974: Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite et encore une fois désolé du retard.

Pika: Merci ! Merci ! Je continue même si un retard monstrueux s'accumule.

x-Melissa-Malfoy-x: Merci beaucoup ! Je dois avouer que ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir.

BONNE LECTURE !

- Eh H….ry…..et….m'entends…..Ha…ry…cria une voix au loin.

Harry continua d'avancer tranquillement en regardant les magasins ou plutôt les ruines qui restaient des magasins. Plus on s'avançait dans Prés au Lard plus les magasins portaient les traces de la guerre, Harry regarda une devanture qui était prête à s'écrouler.

- Harry tu n'as pas entendu crier ? interrogea Hermione en remettant le col du manteau de Danny en place pour le protéger du vent.

- Crier ? Non. déclara Harry en aidant Hermione à couvrir Danny.

- Eh toi ! Tu m'ignores maintenant, bah c'est du propre cria un homme en tirant Harry en arrière.

- Si j'étais vous, je me calmerais Monsieur déclara Harry froidement en se retournant en faisant attention de protéger Danny de la moindre attaque.

- Bah alors ça pour un accueil, c'est un accueil mon pote dit un homme roux accompagné d'une jeune femme.

- Ron ! s'exclama Hermione en l'embrasant lui et Emma.

- Ron je suis désolé, j'étais un peu tendu avec toute cette foule et les ruines des magasins je…..bafouilla Harry .

- Harry c'est bon, je comprends .déclara Ron amicalement en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Harry. Avec son autre main il toucha le bout de nez rose de Danny

- Comment vas-tu Emma ? demanda Hermione

- Très bien, justement je voulais t'appeler pour te poser quelques petites questions. Tu te rappelles cet été tu m'avais parlé des droits des créatures magiques ? Bah j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer qu'une loi est en cour d'écriture et que la personne en charge de ce dossier est en face de toi. Donc je pense que les créatures magiques pourront jouir d'un avenir meilleur si je travaille avec toi, la personne qui les a défendus alors qu'elle était encore étudiante. Alors tu en penses quoi ? interrogea Emma.

- Toutes mes félicitations ! Je suis fier de toi Emma ! déclara Hermione en serrant Emma dans ses bras.

- Eh tout le monde ! Il est midi passé, ça vous dirais d'aller manger un bout ? Des collègues m'ont parlé d'un petit restaurant pas loin déclara Ron qui avait une faim de loup.

Tout le monde acquiesça et ils se mirent en route vers ce restaurant. Enfin installés à une table, ils se mirent tous à parler de tout et de rien .Ron et Emma parlèrent de leurs jobs, puis Emma prit des nouvelles de Danny pendant que Ron prit Harry à part afin de lui demander des nouvelles de Ginny en tant que frère hyper protecteur.

- Moi, je veux avoir mon indépendance, mon propre appartement, ça serait le rêve ! s'émerveilla Ron des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Ah oui ! Et qui fera la cuisine ? le nargua Hermione

- Et je te parle même pas du ménage, de la vaisselle, et …continua Emma

- Stop ! Stop ! Je ne sais pas vraiment, je n'avais pas encore réfléchis aux petits détails essaya de se rattraper le rouquin.

- Enfin bref ! Sinon qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez dans le coin tous les deux, enfin tous les trois ? questionna Emma un brin curieuse.

- On devait aller à Sainte Mangouste pour faire passer un test magique à Danny informa Hermione en donnant une bouchée de bouillie à Danny qui était confortablement installé dans sa chaise haute.

- Ah vous avez réussi à rentrer ? Car le chanteur du groupe « Vill » y est hospitalisé, et ils ont mis un sacré dispositif de sécurité.

- Ce n'était pas la sécurité le problème mais les médias maugréa Harry.

Ron regarda Hermione, il savait qu'Harry devait maintenant faire face aux médias alors que ce dernier avait une haine profonde envers eux. Il connaissait son meilleur ami, il savait que ce n'était pas le genre à se vanter d'être le vainqueur. Mais il savait que le Harry qui était actuellement en face de lui n'était plus le garçon qu'il avait rencontré en première année. Ils étaient tous différents pensa-t-il en regardant son meilleur ami, puis Hermione et Danny ainsi que les devantures effondrées qu'il pouvait apercevoir dehors. Emma le regardait fixement tout en continuant à parler à Hermione et Danny. Elle l'interrogea du regard. Ron du admettre que sa présence aussi était un nouvel élément qui faisait maintenant parti de sa vie.

Le repas se déroula à merveille, entre les discutions animés, les fous rires et autres, d'apparence extérieure on pouvait voir la bonne humeur régner à cette table, en réalité cette joie était nuancé par les sombres pensées de chacun. Harry pensait au propriétaire du magasin d'en face, en effet ce dernier était décédé pendant la guerre. En effet, cette joie était empreinte de la tristesse qu'éprouvait tout le monde à cause de ses pertes humaines. Des familles avaient étaient brisés, le nombre d'orphelin s'était accru pensa Harry en glissant son regard vers Danny.

L'heure de se quitter arriva et tout le monde se leva et se fit la bise.

- Bon bah à la prochaine, j'espère te revoir bientôt Hermione. De toute manière je te contacterais pour que notre collaboration sur la nouvelle loi commence. Dit Emma

- Ok, pas de problème. Dit tu peux venir 5 minutes avec moi ? C'est quand que toi et Ron vous allez nous l'annoncer ? demanda malicieusement Hermione.

- Pardon ! De quoi tu parles ! Il n'y a rien mais rien ! hurla Emma rouge comme une tomate

- Je parle de ta relation avec Monsieur Ronald Weasley.

- On n'est pas ensemble ! Ron n'est rien pour moi, enfin si mais c'est un ami, un collègue de travail. Enfin bref ! On n'est pas ensemble déclara Emma a bout de souffle

Harry et Ron se retournèrent en entendant les cris d'Emma, les garçons se regardèrent.

- C'est quoi leur problème ? demanda Ron en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je ne sais pas …..et je ne suis pas sur de vouloir le savoir.

- Eh Danny ! Regarde moi je vais faire apparaître 3 pommes. Ok, tu n'aimes pas ? pourquoi tu ne rigoles pas ? tout en parlant Ron glissa et tomba par terre.

- Ahahahahhahah ria aux éclats Danny

- Ok, ça te fait rire Mister Danny, tu vas voir mon petit dit Ron en se relevant et en époussetant son pantalon. Il entreprit de faire des chatouilles à Danny qui se tortillait comme un petit diable dans les bras d'Harry. Hermione et Emma rejoignirent les garçons.

- Qu'est ce qui se passait les filles, pourquoi tu criais Emma ? demanda Ron faussement innocent.

- Rien de spécial dit Emma

Sur ce notre petit groupe se sépara et chacun allait dans un sens opposé. Pendant ce temps là une jeune fille rousse et un jeune homme brun se cachait derrière un mur.

- Ginny tu peux me dire ce que tu fais ? demanda le jeune homme

- Chut Thomas, parles moins fort supplia Ginny

- Pourquoi ?

- Mon frère dit-elle en pointant Ron du doigt

- Oui c'est bien et alors ?

- Tu es malade, s'il l'apprend il va devenir fou et en plus après il le dira à tout le monde.

- Oui, et c'est quoi le problème, pourquoi tu ne veux pas que les gens sachent pour nous ?

- Je ne sais pas mais bon c'est un peu tôt pour officialiser tu ne penses pas. Allez viens on va voir dans ce magasin.

Thomas et Ginny se baladèrent main dans la main, sauf quand ils croisaient des personnes qu'ils connaissaient .Thomas essaya plusieurs fois d'agir comme un petit ami normal mais il sentait que quelque chose le freinait. Pour Ginny c'était pareil. Elle aimait être en compagnie de Thomas, rire avec lui, parler de tout et de rien mais au fond elle savait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas comme une jeune fille aime son petit ami. Soudain Thomas s'arrêta net, il blêmit et son regard se troubla.

- Thomas tu vas bien ? demanda Ginny inquiète

- Oui, oui ce n'est rien dit-il en regardant une jeune fille qui passait à côté d'eux.

- C'est qui ? tu la connais ?

- Euh ….oui…non, non je….attends 5 minutes. Emily ? Emily ! cria-t-il en courant.

- Thomas ! Thomas ! cria à son tour Ginny en lui courant derrière. Elle retrouva Thomas à terre, en face d'une maison en ruine. Des larmes silencieuses perlaient le long de son visage.

- Thomas tu vas bien ? Ginny s'agenouilla à ses cotés et le serra dans ses bras. C'est quoi cette maison ? C'est qui Emily ?

- Emily, c'est ma meilleure amie, enfin c'était.

- Pardon, la jeune fille?

- Non, Emily est morte, ouais morte. C'est pas elle, ce n'est pas possible il n'y a eu aucun survivant.

- Thomas, explique-moi s'il te plait supplia Ginny

- Bon allez Ginny tu voulais allez dans un magasin non.

Thomas et Ginny repartirent en direction des commerçants en se tenant la main. Thomas avançait d'un pas vif et Ginny suivait mollement derrière en le regardant et en essayant de comprendre ce qui c'était passé.

Quant à Harry et Hermione ils continuèrent de se balader dans Près au Lard, Danny toujours dans les bras de Harry. Hermione décida d'aller dans une boutique pour enfants pour acheter quelques vêtements pour Danny mais pour cela il fallait allez du coté moldu, car il n'y avait plus beaucoup de boutiques à près au lard de plus Hermione tenait toujours à conserver ses origines moldu, c'était une partie d'elle-même qui était d'autant plus présente maintenant qu'elle était seule. Avant de passé de l'autre coté, ils entendirent une voix.

- Mr Potter attendez, Mr. Potter !

Harry se retourna et son visage se fit plus crispé, en effet se faire appeler par son nom n'annonçait rien qui vaille.

- Mr Potter ! Bonjour je suis le directeur du journal V.I.P, je vous ai envoyé une invitation pour l'anniversaire du journal qui aura lieu en janvier .J'espère que l'on pourra compter sur vous dit un petit homme accompagné d'une femme qui croulait sous divers bijoux.

- Bonjour Monsieur, je…..

- Suis enchanté ahahhahahahahha elle est bonne non ma chérie. Bon Mr Potter vous ne me présentez pas ?

- Hermione je te présente le directeur du journal V.I.P et Monsieur je vous présente ma meilleure amie Hermione Granger ainsi que Danny.

- Intéressant mais pouvez vous éclaircir certains point de votre relation ? demanda ce petit out d'homme.

- Excusez-moi Monsieur, je vais éclaircir la situation. Je hais au plus haut point les journalistes tels que vous alors sur ce. Au revoir. Déclara très froidement Harry.

- J'adore ce petit air bravache. Vous savez le côté bad boy du Survivant. J'adore, j'adore. Tu adores aussi pupuce non ? Mr Potter j'espère que vous pourriez venir à ma réception avec votre amie. Bonne fin de journée. Dit le directeur du journal en prenant un air supérieur et en se dirigeant avec sa femme dans un salon de thé.

Du coté moldu rien ne laissait entrevoir qu'une guerre avait eu lieu à quelques mètre d'eux même parfois chez eux. Ils se dirigèrent vers les magasins spécialisés pour bébés et Hermione acheta divers petits pantalons, hauts, chaussettes et même une paire de petite chaussure. Harry délaissa Hermione le temps des essayages et vagabonda dans le magasin. Soudain une vieille dame le bouscula, ce qui eu pour conséquence de lui faire tomber son portefeuille par terre. Laissant apparaitre une photo de James, Lily et d'Harry.

- Je suis désolé Monsieur, je ne vous avez pas vu. Encore désolé ! Vous cherchez quelques chose en particulier ou vous cherchez seulement à vous éloigner des cabines d'essayages ? Vous savez, je vois plein de parents et à chaque fois je vois les mamans en train de batailler dans les cabines d'essayage avec les bébés et je retrouve une flopée de papas dans un rayon. C'est marrant enfin ça ne fais rire qu'une vieille femme comme moi. Votre femme c'est la petit dame brune la haut. Je dois dire que votre fils vous ressemble beaucoup à tout les deux. C'est un bébé magnifique. Mince j'ai fait tomber votre portefeuille dit elle en le ramassant. Soudain elle vit la photo et blanchit. Pourquoi vous avez cette photo avec vous ?

- Pardon s'exclama Harry abasourdit par le flot de parole de cette dame.

- Pourquoi vous avez une photo de James et Lily ?

- James et Lily ? Vous les connaissez ?

- Sortez ! je ne vous dirais rien ! Sortez !

- Attendez ! Je veux juste savoir une chose. Vous connaissez ces deux personnes ?

- Peut être. Mince alors je vous ai dit de sortir ! Sortez ou j'appelle la police !

- Vous connaissais le bébé sur cette photo ?

- Sortez ! cria-t-elle en prenant le téléphone.

- Attendez 5 minutes. Hermione tu peux venir s'il-te-plaît.

- Attends Harry, Mister Danny ne veut pas essayer son dernier pantalon.

- Ok pas de problème prend ton temps Mione.

- Harry James Potter ?

- Ouais c'est moi ainsi que le bébé sur cette photo Madame.

- Oh mon dieu Harry ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnu, désolé ! Que sont devenus tes parents ?

- Euh ils sont…

- Je me rappelle le jour où j'ai rencontré tes parents. C'était un jour pluvieux, tes parents s'étaient disputés et ils étaient rentrés dans ma boutique d'une part pour s'abriter et d'autre part pour te trouver des petits vêtements. Par la suite ils m'ont expliqué que la cause de leur dispute prenait origine au fait que James voulait t'acheter des vêtements sorciers et ta mère des vêtements normaux. Oui, je suis une moldu mais tes parents m'ont tout de même tout raconté. On s'est lié d'amitié, ils m'ont tout expliqué et puis voila. Te voici à ton tour avec ta femme et ton fils. Alors tes parents j'ai plus de nouvelle d'eux depuis longtemps.

Hermione venait d'arriver derrière Harry et avait entendu la conversation.

- Ils sont morts, enfin je suis désolé de vous l'annoncer comme ça. Quand ils sont décédés j'étais très jeune, j'avais à peut près l'âge de Danny donc.

- Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Lily était si adorable ! elle pleura pendant un bon quart d'heure. Harry s'en occupa et la dirigea vers l'arrière boutique en laissant Hermione s'occuper de la clientèle du magasin. Deux heures se passèrent, Betty qui était cette vieille dame avait a nouveau un sourire aimable, et avait un air vif. Elle se dirigea vers Hermione et la remercia chaleureusement d'avoir pris sa place et lui demanda d 'aller chercher les affaires du petit. Harry retourna vers le coin poussette, il en remarqua une, Betty s'approcha doucement de lui.

- Elle est géniale cette poussette, en plus elle est adaptable suivant l'âge du petit.

- Je vous l'a prend mais pas un mot à Hermione.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la caisse qui actuellement croulait sous un amont de vêtement, Betty leur fit un prix défiant toute concurrence. Hermione aperçu un gros carton à coté de la caisse.

- Harry c'est quoi ? demanda Hermione avec un air très soupçonneux.

- Hein ? demanda-t-il innocemment, trop innocemment.

- Le carton là ! dit elle en pointant le dit carton du doigt.

- Ah ça bah. Surprise ! C'est une super poussette pour Danny comme ça on peinera moins quand on veut aller se promener.

- Harry je ne peux pas. C'est trop …je peux pas ….

- Dit juste merci car je ne compte pas revenir sur ma décision.

Ils partirent du magasin en promettant a Betty de revenir prochainement, ils retournèrent à Près au Lard. Sur le chemin de retour ils croisèrent des élèves qui commentaient la musculature d'Harry qui était en train de porter le carton contenant la poussette. Harry ne voyait pas le petit manège de ses élèves.

Hermione, Harry et Danny rentrèrent chez eux aux environs de 20h. Harry dit à Hermione d'aller prendre sa douche et qu'il allait coucher Danny.

- Tu es sur ? demanda Hermione fatiguée.

- Oui, tu as l'air exténuée, Danny dors déjà il faut juste le coucher.

- Ok bon bah j'y vais déclara-t-elle.

Harry avec Danny dans ses bras prit la direction de la chambre du petit. A chaque fois qu'Harry rentrait dans cette chambre il se sentait apaisé, ici il se sentait à sa place, ici avec son fi…avec Danny dans ses bras. En réalité, cette pièce le rendait fou et lui faisait dire n'importe quoi. Il allongea Danny qui était endormi sur la table à langer, lui changea sa couche et le mit en pyjama, en attachant le dernier bouton pression. Il entendit le bruit de l'eau venant de la salle de bains. Il prit Danny délicatement dans ses bras en faisant attention de bien lui tenir la tête, de sa main libre il écarta délicatement la couette de Danny. Il sourit en voyant le joyeux mélange de cette pièce. Cette pièce représentait le pourquoi il s'était battu, pour que 2 civilisations se mêlent, vivent ensemble en sécurité comme ce vif d'or incrusté dans le papier peint qui se mêle aux oursons de la couette de Danny. Pour Harry cette pièce était un cadeau, son cadeau, sa paix, sa revanche, sa vie et il espérait que Danny se sente aussi bien dans cette pièce que lui-même. Il mit Danny dans son lit le borda et lui caressa ses petits cheveux.

- Tu sais Danny, je ….enfin je ne parle pas beaucoup de ce qui s'est passé récemment enfin je sais que tu es encore trop petit pour comprendre. Je suis désolé .C'est de ma faute si tu es aujourd'hui sans ton papa et ta maman .Je suis désolé ! Je sais ce que c'est de vivre sans ses parents mais toi tu as une grande sœur formidable. Et je serais là, tout le temps pour toi, enfin jusqu'à ce que tu ne veux plus voir en face de toi le meurtrier de tes parents. Harry lui caressait toujours ses petits cheveux et vérifia s'il respirait bien. Tu sais Danny, tu m'aides. Avec toi, je ne suis pas obligé de parler, je suis pas obligé de jouer un rôle, le rôle du Sauveur. Je suis là avec toi et je me sens bien. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me sois arrivé après enfin tu vois. Je ne sais même pas comment un petit bout comme toi arrive à faire tout ça. Ah au fait, tu sais le test d'aujourd'hui bah c'est rien du tout ok. Si tu n'es pas un sorcier ce n'est pas grave. Et si un jour quelqu'un t'embête à cause de ça, il verra à qui il doit faire face. Je te le dis moi. Bon aller bonne nuit Champion ! Harry ponctua son petit discours par un petit baiser sur le front de son petit protégé.

Harry ne sortit pas tout de suite de la chambre, il prit la chaise qui était prêt de la table à langer et l'installa à côté du berceau. Il y prit place et regarda Danny dormir, il regarda cette chambre, et regarda à nouveau Danny.

- Tu ressembles à ton père dit une voix qui perturba Harry dans sa réflexion.

- Hein ? Remus qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? murmura-t-il.

- Je passais juste, et je disais que tu ressemblais à ton père. Je me rappelle une fois Lili avait laissé ton père seul à la maison avec toi. Nous aussi on était là, en tant que renfort, et je me rappelle que …je enfin j'en rigole encore. Enfin ton père essayait tant bien que mal de te changer ta couche. On t'avait couché et au bout d'une demi-heure ton père est monté. Une heure après ton père n'était toujours pas revenu, je suis donc monté moi aussi à mon tour. J'ai trouvé ton père dans la même position que toi actuellement avec Danny. Il te regardait avec tendresse, avec amour, tu sais ce genre de regard, le même regard que tu as quand tu regardes Danny. Je…tu es quelqu'un de bien Harry.

- Tu es là depuis combien de temps Remus ? demanda Harry avec froideur. En effet, il appréciait peu le fait d'être mis à nu devant Remus, il ne voulait pas montrer sa faiblesse devant les autres, surtout devant lui.

Remus ne répondis pas, il s'approcha de Danny. Il voulu caresser son petit visage mais il stoppa net son geste dans son élan.

- Remus tu vas bien ?

Remus ne répondit pas, resta dos tourné à Harry. Ce dernier se sentait mal à l'aise, il voyait que Remus n'allait pas bien, qu'il avait besoin d'aide mais il ne savait pas comment faire. Remus restait l'ami de son père et le fait d'être le fils de James le mettait dans une position délicate. Soudain le regard d'Harry fut attiré par la main de Remus. Celle-ci était bandée singulièrement, le bandage était tacheté de sang.

- Remus qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Pas maintenant Harry ! Pas maintenant murmura Remus dans un râle de douleur.

- Harry ! Harry ! appela une voix derrière la porte. Ah Harry tu es encore là ! Remus ! s'exclama Hermione vêtu de son pyjama.

Le regard d'Hermione se porta lui aussi sur la main de Remus.

- Remus il faut faire soigner ça ! ordonna ce petit bout de femme, elle tira Remus par sa main valide et l'installa dans le canapé et sortit le kit de secours

Harry avait compris que Remus se confierait plus facilement à Hermione, il décida donc d'aller prendre sa douche pendant qu'Hermione s'activait à soigner la main de Remus.

- Remus comment tu t'es fait ça ? demanda doucement Hermione

- Je m'en rappelle plus .bougonna Remus.

- Ok, elle ponctua cela en exerçant une forte pression sur la plaie de Remus.

- Aie, ça fait mal !

- Pardon, excuse-moi s'excusa ironiquement Hermione

- Hermione, je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise.

- Quelle bêtise ?

- Mon mariage déclara tristement Remus.

- Pardon ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ton mariage est un succès. C'est comment dire, ce qui a pu arriver de mieux depuis la fin de cette satanée guerre.

- Non Hermione, mon mariage est un échec, je suis un loup-garou. Nom de Dieu ! Un loup-garou ! Merde ! Dora s'est mariée avec un loup-garou ! Maintenant elle veut acheter une maison. Mais tu sais où cela va conduire ? Dans peu de temps, elle verra des femmes de son âge avec des enfants. Et là, elle voudra des enfants. Mais moi je ne peux pas le lui en donner. Je ne suis pas un bon mari car je suis incapable de réaliser son rêve le plus cher. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis un Loup-garou, un monstre. Le plus drôle tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit hein ? Elle m'a dit que c'était possible, d'avoir des enfants. Ce qu'elle ne comprend pas c'est que même si nous avons des enfants, et qu'ils ne sont pas atteints de lycanthropie, je reste dangereux pour elle comme pour eux. Je suis un monstre Hermione mais tout le monde se voile la face cria Remus avec colère.

Harry était sortit de la salle de bain quelques secondes avant que la bombe Remus n'éclate. Il comprenait mieux le mal-être de son ami, il marcha en direction de la salle à manger pour lui parler mais il entendit Hermione calmer Remus.

- Remus ….viens s'il te plaît. En effet se dernier était debout face à elle les yeux noir de colère. Hermione se leva et le prit dans ses bras. Remus était réticent à cette trop proche proximité, mais ces forces le lâchèrent et il ne pu se retenir de pleurer dans les bras d'Hermione. Ces larmes qui n'étaient rien de plus que le résultat de la fatigue, de la frustration, de la tristesse, et de la colère envers lui-même.

Remus. Tu souffres de lycanthropie, tu n'es pas un monstre. déclara Hermione avec du mal, cette dernière pleurait elle aussi. Tu sais des études sont en cours .Je …. J'ai lu qu'un loup-garou pouvait avoir des enfants et que ces enfants ne deviennent pas des loups-garous à leur tour. J'ai lu aussi que les personnes souffrant de lycanthropie sont….

- Les loups-garous rectifia Remus.

- Non des personnes souffrantes Remus, c'est une maladie pas une volonté de ta part d'être ainsi. Donc je disais que ces personnes sont persuadées qu'il existe toujours un risque que leurs enfants développent cette maladie, qui est la lycanthropie. De plus, les soirs de pleine lune il n'y a aucun risque que tu attaques quelqu'un. Harry a sécurisé l'accès à la Cabane Hurlante. Je vais te dire une chose, une bonne fois pour toute Remus Lupin. Tu es nul, ridicule et stupide. Ne me regarde pas comme ça je le pense vraiment. Si tu ne veux pas avoir d'enfant à cause de ta lycanthropie et donc par la même occasion ruiner ton mariage. Tu es stupide ! Sur ce je vais aller voir Danny car il pleure et j'espère que ce que je t'ai dit va te faire réfléchir déclara Hermione d'une voix froide qu'on ne lui connaissait pas .

- Hermione gémit Remus tristement.

- Oui dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

- Merci. Tu sais que tu me fais penser à quelqu'un Hermione, une personne qui a toujours été présente pour moi à une certaine époque.

- Ah bon ! Qui ?

- Lili, la mère d'Harry. Elle avait cette compréhension et aussi cette vivacité que tu possède toi aussi. Donc encore merci.

- De rien Remus, je suis là si tu as besoin. Mais là j'ai un petit garçon qui me demande. Donc bonne nuit dit-elle en lui faisant la bise.

Remus se releva du canapé, les yeux rougis et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée mais son regard croisa le reflet d'un homme.

- Regarde, même le miroir a du mal à me refléter.

- Arrête ok, j'ai tout entendu. Merde Remus si tu as un problème je suis là ! Tu peux tout me dire ! s'insurgea Harry.

- Avant, je pouvais me confier à mes meilleures amis mais ils sont tous morts Harry. Donc excuse-moi si je n'arrive pas à me confier à toi d'accord dit –il d'un ton agressif.

- Mes parents sont morts, mon parrain aussi et pleins d'autres personnes à qui je tenais sont elle aussi mortes Remus vociféra Harry, sa colère était-elle qu'on pouvait s'attendre à voir une tempête traverser la pièce de long en large, balayant tout sur son passage.

- Tu es drôle Harry ! Tu me dis de te confier mais tu n'es pas mieux dans le genre. Tu ne parles à personnes de la guerre, ni du combat final. AH si pardon tu en parles à un petit garçon. Tu me dis que tu peux m'aidé mais tu as seulement 18 ans Harry, tu as assez aidé les gens, arrête de vouloir sauver les gens, je suis une cause perdue.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de la guerre en effet car cela ne sert à rien de revenir sur des choses pénibles que tout le monde veut oublier.

- Et moi je n'ai pas envie de parler du fait que je sois un monstre.

- Tu te trompes lourdement Remus, Hermione à raison.

- Bonne nuit Harry !

- Tu ferais un super Papa !

La porte se referma sur Remus dans un courant d'air. Harry se retourna et rencontra le regard d'Hermione qui tenait Danny dans ses bras.

- Au lit tout le monde, il se fait tard dit le jeune homme au regard émeraude d'un air maussade.

Il aida Hermione à mettre Danny au lit et l'accompagna devant sa porte de chambre.

- Pour Remus je ne sais pas quoi faire Mione déclara Harry abattu.

- On ne peut rien faire pour lui, il doit réaliser tout seul qu'il peut fonder sa propre famille.

- Ouais tu as surement raison, bon bah bonne nuit Mione.

- Bonne nuit Harry. Harry !

- Oui dit-il en se retournant

- Si tu veux parler, je suis là….

- Je sais, c'est valable pour toi aussi.

- Une séance de psy collective ne nous ferait pas de mal à tous

- Ouais, bonne nuit lui souhaita-t-il en fermant sa porte de chambre.

Remus déambula dans les couloirs du château en ayant pour but de regagner ses logements. Il entra dans sa chambre et fut confronté au silence /pesant.

- Dora ! Dora ! Dora ! appela-t-il en regardant dans chaque pièce voir si sa femme s'y trouvait. Malheureusement il n'y avait aucune trace de la jeune femme.

Remus était seul, il s'allongea dans le lit du côté où Dora dormait, il sentit quelque chose sous lui. Il découvrit en dessous du matelas une brochure immobilière, on pouvait voir que Dora avait entourée certaines annonces et rayées d'autres. De rage il lança la brochure à l'autre bout de la pièce

- Rrrrrrrrrrr foutu maison ! rugit Remus fou de colère.

Remus s'écroula sur son lit tel un homme tombant à terre, succombant à ses blessures ou aux tirs. Il pensait à lui, à Dora, à leur avenir. Mais il pensait aussi à Harry et Hermione qui tous les deux avaient vécu des choses atroces mais qui pensaient seulement à le réconforter. Ils étaient si jeunes et déjà si usés à la fois. Comme des adultes emprisonnés dans des corps d'enfants. Quand Remus voyait Harry il ne voyait pas un jeune homme, il devait se l'avouer mais un homme. Un homme revenant d'entre les morts, qui faisait tout pour montrer aux autres qu'il allait bien mais cela n'est qu'une apparence. Ce soir, quand Remus avait vu Harry dans la chambre de Danny, si peiné, comme ayant perdu sa joie de vivre il avait ouvert les yeux et vu un autre Harry. Mais est-ce que un seul jour Harry a eu cette étincelle dans les yeux comme ont les autres enfants ? La réponse était non, sauf quand il était auprès de ces amis, qui sont devenus sa famille. Cette soirée, la aussi confronté à de vieux démons, James et Sirius. Il ne saurait dire à quel point il aurait aimé avoir ses deux meilleurs amis avec lui ainsi que Lili.

Remus laissa son esprit vagabonder et il s'imagina avec un bébé dans les bras, Dora en train de dormir ou lui, Dora et des enfants courant partout dans un jardin. Remus se leva, se dirigea vers le bar, saisit une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Avant de verser le liquide ambré dans un verre, Remus regarda une dernière fois l'horloge. Il était 23H59, Dora ne reviendrait pas.

- J'ai compris. Adieu Dora dit-il en buvant cul sec son verre.

En ce qui concernait Drago, ce n'était pas son premier verre de whisky pur feu mais plutôt sa deuxième bouteille. Dans sa main droite il tenait sa bouteille et de l'autre il tenait une lettre dont l'enveloppe avait glissé à terre.

- Un Mangemort , Un tueur ! vociféra-t-il en jetant une bouteille vide contre le mur. Merde arrête d'attendre et vient me tuer ! Pourquoi tu attends hein ! La lettre glissa de sa main pour rejoindre son enveloppe au sol. On pouvait y lire ceci :

Espèce de Mangemort j'aurai ta peau !

Tu as détruit ma famille ! Tu les as tous tués ! Tous !

Tes cheveux blonds, ta peau blanche comme neige. Un ange ? Non un Monstre à abattre sans pitié.

Tout ce beau monde t'a pardonné, tu penses avoir des amis maintenant ? Tu parles, ils ne t'aiment pas, ils te haïssent, ils ne pensent qu'à une chose prendre leur revanche sur toi.

Ils veulent te tuer, te bruler, t'achever, te poignarder dans le dos.

A moins que Potter, le grand Sauveur de la Nation est lui aussi un traître qui mérite de mourir.

Noël approche à grand pas, mais je doute fortement que toi et Potter puissent jouir de ces festivités. Maintenant tu vas peut être prévenir Potter qu'une menace de mort plane sur lui, il va donc faire appel à une super armée. Mais tu sais quoi, même avec cela je vous tuerais.

Tu vas mourir, je vais te tuer ou un autre s'en chargera avant moi.

Espèce de meurtrier !

Il était 23h59, remarqua Ron qui était à l'heure actuelle chez Emma. Après leur rencontre avec Harry et Hermione ils avaient décidé de faire un petit tour sur Prés au lard. Emma lui demanda s'il pouvait lui donner son avis sur un de ses dossiers en échange d'un bon diner. Ils arrivèrent chez elle aux environs de 19h, elle donna le dossier à Ron pour que ce dernier en prenne connaissance pendant qu'elle s'affairait en cuisine. Mais le jeune rouquin laissa bien vite tomber la lecture du dossier pour aller aider Emma, chose incroyable. Ils dinèrent, dégustèrent du bon vin peut être un peu trop. Ils allèrent tous les deux dans le salon afin d'étudier le dossier dans le salon. Et voilà, il était déjà revenait avec un café, qu'il accepta volontiers et ils continuèrent l'étude de leur dossier.


	13. If Only and Why ?

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici la suite de cette fanfiction ! Encore une fois je suis très très en retard et je m'en excuse : (**

**Pour ceux qui continue de lire cette fanfiction : Merci et Bonne Lecture !**

**Asheline :**

Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture : )

**Julien0707200 :**

Bonne lecture ! En espérant que la suite te plaises.

**Aurelie Malfoy :**

Merci !

Remus va avoir du mal à gérer ses problèmes de couple. Et Drago dans ce nouveau chapitre sera au plus mal. Par contre je suis très heureuse que tu lises ma fanfiction sur ce couple. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par la suite. Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Mxelle Juuw :**

Merci merci et encore merci !

Une comparaison à l'ancienne famille Potter, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles LOL ! Bonne lecture !

**Klaude :**

Merci ! Merci de continuer à lire ma fanfiction ! Voilà bonne lecture : )

**Sahada :**

Merci pour ton commentaire ! En effet, les couples ont un peu de mal lol ! Sahada pour répondre à ta question Harry et les autres sont profs que depuis la rentrée ça fait à peu près 1 mois. Désolé si cela n'était pas clair dans ma fanfiction.

**Rosalieemmamailie :**

Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Bonne lecture : )

**Azeaze :**

Merci pour les compliments ! Je n'ai pas de beta reader donc je me rends compte que ma narration est « chaotique ». Merci pour ton commentaire, sincèrement je vais essayer de m'améliorer pour le prochain chapitre. Encore merci !

**Zaika :**

Encore merci de continuer à me lire ! Voilà la suite et bonne lecture !

* * *

Pourquoi ?

Si seulement …

Qui n'a jamais prononcé ces mots, qui n'a jamais rêvé de pouvoir revenir en arrière, qui n'a jamais voulu savoir la raison d'un événement. Nos vies sont bousculées par divers événements, comme une rencontre, une mort, un mariage, une guerre, une révolte. Mais si seulement , et pourquoi ? Just If Only and Why ?

Dans une chambre uniquement éclairée par les rayons du soleil, un homme et une femme dormaient paisiblement. Mais le soleil réveilla le jeune homme roux. Ronald Wesley se retourna dans son lit ou plutôt dans un lit, et ouvrit les yeux.

- Ron !

- Emma !

- Oh mon dieu !

- Euh …qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi ? Je veux dire… pas que ça me dérange mais enfin bafouilla –t-il.

- Ron,regarde autour de toi, mon dieu, c'est pas possible ! pesta-t-elle dans ses draps.

- Je …..euh Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et dans la précipitation tomba du lit uniquement vêtu de son boxer.

- Attend tu as gardé tes sous vêtements et moi aussi donc techniquement, on va dire que dans une analyse logique rien ne s'est passé hier soir. On a juste dormis dans le même lit, on a seulement dormis. Se rassura Emma.

- Bah si tu le dis,c'est que tu as surement raison et bon bah moi je dois y aller, bah à la prochaine hein déclara Ron toujours aussi rouge de honte en essayant d'enfiler son jean qui avait décidé de faire des siennes.

- Ron…Ron…ta chemise tiens dit-elle en lui tendant un morceau de tissu blanc complètement chiffonné.

- Merci, euh bon bah bye !

- Bonne journée ! dit-t-elle quand la porte claqua, Emma s'engouffra sous ses draps afin de dissiper la honte de son visage. Mais celle-ci se releva d'un bond et fit les cent pas dans sa chambre .Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Hein qu'est ce qui t'as pris Emma. Se sermonna-t-elle.

Soudain Emma aperçu son vieux voisin Mr Souco qui lui faisait des signes, elle le salua à son tour avant de s'apercevoir que seul ses sous vêtements faisaient office de tenue.

- C'est pas vrai déclara-t-elle avant de s'écrouler dans son lit.

A Poudlard, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, encore une fois. Sa respiration était saccadée, il était trempé de sueur. Il s'ébouriffa les cheveux, qui eux aussi étaient trempé de sueur. Lorsqu'il passa sa main sur son front, il s'aperçu que celui-ci était brulant. Des bribes de son cauchemar lui revinrent en mémoire par flash. « Voldemort lui prenant une à une les personnes qu'il aimait. Son père, sa mère, son parrain, la famille Wesley, Remus et Dora, Hermione et Danny ». Harry faisait toujours ce même cauchemar. Il ne voulait même plus aller se coucher. En effet, il savait que lorsque sa tête toucherait l'oreiller, il allait encore une fois perdre toutes ces personnes. Harry était fatigué, sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il repensa à la fin de la guerre. Tout le monde le considérait comme Le Sauveur. Il était devenu une célébrité comme le déclarait les médias. Harry se demandait comment un tueur pouvait devenir le « Sauveur », une célébrité. Il avait seulement tué un Homme, cela n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un meurtre. Lui, Harry James Potter était un meurtrier. Techniquement quand on tue une personne on est punis, dans certains pays on est emprisonné voir tué. Alors pourquoi lui n'avait subit aucune sanction. La réponse est que c'était la guerre, maintenant tout le monde a du sang sur les mains, tout le monde a plus ou moins tué indirectement ou directement. Harry se demandait comment il pourrait faire face dans un avenir lointain à ses enfants, leur dire que leur père est un meurtrier.

Pourquoi ? C'était la question que se posait Harry. Pourquoi on l'acclamait lui et pas d'autres. Tellement de personnes s'étaient battu tout comme lui voir plus. Pourquoi ces personnes n'avaient pas leur visage dans le journal. Pourquoi ces personnes n'étaient pas remerciées ? C'étaient eux les sauveurs du Monde Magique. Parfois il se demandait si le monde ne se porterait pas mieux si lui et Voldemort avaient disparu lors de l'affrontement final. Si seulement ….

Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, ses côtes le faisaient souffrir, le brulaient. Une douleur fulgurante lui fendit le crâne en deux. Sa vision se troubla et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Harry essayait de les contrôler mais rien ne changea. Harry avait besoin d'air, il avait besoin de respirer. Il arriva à se lever avec des douleurs atroces qui lui foudroyaient le corps. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, il actionna la poignée et la fenêtre s'ouvra. Dans cet ultime effort Harry s'écroula par terre dans un bruit sourd. Il essaya d'appeler à l'aide mais aucun son ne pu sortir de sa bouche. Seul un râle de douleur se répercuta contre les murs.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, un bruit sourd l'avait réveillé. Elle regarda son réveil avec fatigue et réalisa que les résultats du test de Danny arriveraient aujourd'hui. Elle pensa à son avenir, si Danny était sorcier, si son petit frère était un sorcier. Hermione n'avait jamais pensé à cette éventualité, elle ne l'avait jamais envisagé. Elle sourit à cette hypothèse, mais cela l'angoissait aussi. En effet, elle se demandait comment son frère arriverait à se construire, à devenir un Homme dans ce monde. Ce monde qui avait tué ses parents. Une larme perla le long de la joue d'Hermione. Elle se demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle était une sorcière ? Elle imagina sa vie si elle avait été une moldue, si elle n'avait jamais reçue cette fameuse lettre de Poudlard, si tout avait été différent. Est-ce que ses parents seraient toujours en vie ? D'autres larmes perlèrent le long de ses joues. Quelques mots résonnèrent dans la tête d'Hermione. Et si ….

Un nouveau bruit se fit entendre, un bruit de verre brisé. Hermione se précipita dans la chambre de Danny. Mais ce dernier dormait à poing fermé. Elle couru donc vers la chambre d'Harry. Elle trouva ce dernier par terre, des débris de verres partout autour de son corps et du sang qui émanait de diverses coupures. Harry avait réussit à atteindre la nappe posée sur la commode, ce qui eu pour effet de faire tomber le vase qui était installé dessus.

- Harry ! Harry ! Tu m'entends cria-t-elle en se précipitant sur lui. Les yeux d'Hermione reflétaient sa grande inquiétude.

- Ione…mmm…ione prononça difficilement Harry d'une respiration saccadée.

Hermione l'enlaça tout en faisant attention aux multiples coupures d'Harry. Elle essaya de l'apaiser, elle passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry comme le faisait la mère de cette dernière lorsqu'Hermione faisait un cauchemar.

- Harry reste avec moi, regarde moi ! supplia-t-elle.

Leurs regards se soudèrent, Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de celui de sa meilleure amie. Sa respiration ses mains s'arrêtèrent progressivement de trembler, il recouvra la vue. En revanche, sa respiration restait toujours très difficile lorsque les cris de Danny se firent entendre.

- Mione….va…..voir….lll…le….pe….tit….petit …rrrrrr articula avec beaucoup de difficulté le jeune homme.

- Non, il va se calmer, allez Harry on respire lentement.

- Nonnnn, ce dernier la repoussa dans un souffle de douleur.

Hermione décida de revenir dans la chambre de son meilleur ami avec son petit frère dans ses bras. Elle voyait la douleur de son ami. Elle voyait aussi qu'il faisait tout son possible pour retrouver une respiration normale. Elle s'allongea à nouveau près de lui, en faisant attention que Danny et elle ne se blessent pas avec les morceaux de verre. Danny attrapa une mèche de cheveux d'Harry afin d'attirer son attention. Harry malgré sa respiration saccadée réussit tout de même à adresser un semblant de sourire au petit garçon. Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry avait retrouvé son calme ainsi que son souffle. A l'aide d'Hermione il se mis debout afin qu'elle puisse faire l'état des lieux. En effet, le jeune homme avait des coupures sur tout le corps, sur ses mains, sur ses bras et ses avant bras, sur le torse. Son visage n'avait pas été épargné, sa joue avait maintenant un petite entaille d'environ 3 centimètre.

- Viens avec moi dans la Salle de bain, on va soigner ces blessures décréta Hermione.

Harry esquissa un pas vers sa meilleure amie, mais il n'arriva pas à mettre un pied devant l'autre à causes des vertiges qui l'assaillaient à nouveau. Hermione l'aida à s'assoir sur son lit, mis Danny dans son trotteur et revint voir son meilleure ami. Elle aida Harry à marcher jusqu'à la salle de bain et commença par désinfecter ses plaies. Une fois soigné, Hermione ordonna à Harry d'aller se reposer dans sa chambre à elle pendant qu'elle rangerait la sienne. Après avoir tout remis en ordre Hermione s'occupa de Danny qui était resté très calme. Elle s'activa ensuite en cuisine afin de préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle installa Danny dans la chambre avec Harry, le petit s'amusait dans son parc avec ses peluches favorites sous l'œil bienveillant d'Harry. Hermione apporta le petit déjeuner au lit pour le malade et resta avec. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien quand soudain le visage d'Harry s'assombrit.

- Hermione…je comment dire bredouilla t-il.

- Chutttt ne dis rien ….C'est normal lui répondit-elle.

- Pappapappappappapp prrrrr tutututuut s'écria Danny tout en lançant ses peluches. Cela eu pour effet de faire rire tout le monde, ce qui leur fit un bien fou.

- 'est aujourd'hui les résultats de Danny ? interrogea Harry.

- Oui.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui. Hermione n'arrivait pas à bavarder et plaisanter car elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander si son ami allongé à ses côtés ne venait pas de commettre une tentative de suicide. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

-Non déclara Harry de marnière très solennelle.

-Pardon, tu disais ?

-C'est la réponse à ta question que tu n'oses pas prononcer. Mione, je ne voulais pas me ….me…suicider. Je te le promets.

-J'ai compris, tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier Harry déclara-t-elle en lui posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

-Non, tu n'as pas compris. Je ne voulais pas me suicider, j'avais du mal à respirer, j'avais la tête qui tournait, j'ai voulu me relever à l'aide de la table base. J'avais simplement oublié qu'il y avait des fleurs et surtout un vase. S'il te plait, crois moi Hermione implora Harry.

-Je te crois ! Mais je serais plus rassurée une fois que tu auras été voir un médecin. Ca peut être dangereux. Imagine si on n'avait pas été là, peut être qu'à l'heure qu'il est tu serais ….

-Je serais …..mort. C'est ce que tu veux dire ? Pourquoi tu as peur de le dire ? Moi je l'affirme si tu n'avais pas été là je serais mort, je dis bien mort. Pendant des années on a eu peur de prononcer le nom de Voldemort, alors s'il te plait ne commençons pas à avoir peur d'un mot.

Dans une autre chambre du château, Remus était dans son lit et il rêvait. Il se voyait dans une maison très chaleureuse, très accueillante. Une maison de rêve, il entra à l'intérieure de cette maison, il s'avança vers une porte, il était attiré vers cette pièce comme un aimant. Remus ouvrit la porte, il vit deux enfants en bas âge en train de jouer par terre .Il fut éblouit par la présence de Dora dans un fauteuil et du bébé qu'elle portait dans ses bras. Sa famille, sa femme et ses enfants. Il les regardait un à un, il était tout simplement heureux. Soudain ce tableau si merveilleux s'assombrit, à travers la fenêtre Remus remarqua que la nuit arrivait à grand pas ainsi que la pleine lune. Cette dernière de son halo argenté baignait la pièce de sa lumière, cette lumière se reflétait dans les yeux de ses enfants et de sa femme. Remus pu voir l'horreur dans leurs yeux quand ce dernier se transforma en monstre, en loup-garou. Un vrai carnage eu lieu dans cette pièce si paisible encore quelques minutes avant. Quand Remus redevint humain, il regarda partout autour de lui. Une nausée le prit, du sang, du sang et encore du sang. Les murs et les meubles étaient ensanglantés. Au fond de la pièce Remus regarda le corps de Dora sans vie et ceux de ses enfants. Il avait tué sa famille. La voix d'Hermione résonna dans la pièce « Tu as raison, tu es un monstres. Tu les as tué, tu les as tous tué ! ».

- Dora ! cria Remus en se réveillant. Son cri résonna dans tout l'appartement. Une nausée le prit d'assaut il du courir jusqu'au toilette. Remus décida de se plonger dans ses cours afin de penser à autre chose.

Quand à Drago Malfoy, il se réveilla dans sa baignoire avec une gueule de bois bien corsée. Le jeune homme tenait dans une main une bouteille de whisky et dans l'autre un couteau. Drago se regarda dans le miroir avec dégout. Son regard glissa une nouvelle fois vers le couteau, une envie de vouloir être en paix. Rien ne le retenait ici, tout le monde le considérait comme un traître, un être horrible, un tueur. Une jeune femme rousse aurait pu le retenir dans ce bas monde. Ginny. Si seulement elle….si seulement.

Rogue entre dans la salle de bain en hurlant comme un fou. Il hurlait le nom de son protégé. Il comprit très vite la situation, en face de lui se tenait Drago le couteau à quelques millimètres de ses bras. Drago releva la tête, ivre de colère.

- Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Severus. Même s'il avait la réponse, il savait trop bien la douleur que ressentait Drago. Lui aussi, la vivait au quotidien, tous les jours il revoyait les images de la guerre, tous les jours il devait faire face aux regards haineux, tous les jours il devait subir les pires insultes. Il comprenait Drago, mais Severus s'était promis de le protégé, il ne le laisserait donc jamais mettre fin à sa vie.

- Comme ça. Pourquoi ? Ca te pose un problème ? Personnellement moi, ça ne m'en pose aucun Répondit Drago avec insolence.

- Repose ce couteau Drago.

- Euhhh…non désolé.

- Donne le moi. Je ne le répéterai pas.

- Tu es sourd ! Laisse-moi seul !

D'un coup de baguette magique Rogue récupéra le couteau et se dirigea dans la chambre du blond. Il aperçu une lettre, il y jeta un coup d'œil mais ne pu lire son contenu. En effet, Drago dans un accès de rage mis à la porte Severus. Il s'adossa à cette même porte et se laissa glisser à terre. Des larmes silencieuses perlèrent sur ces joues blanches immaculés. Drago repensa au couteau, un objet qui était dorénavant un objet de convoitise et d'effroi, les deux à la fois.

Après le petit déjeuner au lit, Hermione ramena le plateau dans la cuisine et fit la vaisselle. Elle aurait pu lancer un sort tout simplement, mais Hermione préféra le faire à la main. Ainsi elle pouvait garder une trace de son origine. Son regard tomba sur la table basse où diverses lettres étaient empilées les unes sur les autres. Hermione hésita longuement avant de se diriger vers la table. Elle attrapa l'enveloppe frappée du sceau de l'hôpital, la tourna dans tous les sens et l'ouvra avec délicatesse et la referma d'un geste vif.

Ouvre là, on a besoin de savoir dit Harry qui avait pris Danny dans ses bras même si cette action lui faisait mal. Ils s'installèrent tous les trois dans le canapé et Hermione lu à voix haute la lettre.

**_Le 9 septembre à Sainte Mangouste_**

**_A l'attention de Miss Granger Hermione, _**

**_Nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que Mr Granger Danny est un sorcier. Son taux n'est pas alarmant pour un enfant de son âge. Au fil du temps il va réussir à canaliser ce trop plein de magie._**

_**Bonne chance !** _

- C'est un sorcier déclare Hermione plus pour elle-même que pour l'assemblée qui l'entourait.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard Mister Danny avec beaucoup d'avance mais bon on fera avec. N'est-ce pas ? déclara le brun aux yeux émeraudes au petit bambin qui s'agitait sur ses genoux.

Hermione regarda à nouveau la date de la lettre, « le 9 septembre », aujourd'hui nous étions le 9 septembre. Le 9 septembre est le jour où ils apprirent que Danny était un sorcier. Mais pour Hermione cette date avait un tout autre sens. En effet, le 9 septembre était l'anniversaire de son père. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu l'oublier, elle avait oublié son père. Son regard se voila, les larmes jaillirent sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. Harry se rapprocha d'elle mais cette dernière se déroba.

- Je vais aller prendre ma douche, tu le gardes merci dit rapidement Hermione.

Hermione s'enferma dans la salle de bain et alla sous la douche. L'eau ruisselait sur son corps, mais ses larmes se déversaient avec autant de ferveur que l'eau qui coulait sur son corps. Elle s'effondra à terre, elle resta dans cette position une quinzaine de minutes. Lorsqu'Hermione sortit de la douche, elle entendit des bruits de vaiselle, des rires, des éclats de voix. Cette voix, Hermione pouvait la reconnaitre entre mille. Cette voix était tel un phare pour tout le monde, leur bouée de sauvetage.

- Molly ! Désolé je vais m'habiller et je reviens.

- Hermione, ma chérie ! s'écria Molly en se précipitant sur Hermione pour la serrer dans ses bras. Hermione essaya tant bien que mal de retenir sa serviette aussi fermement que possible le long de son corps. Harry vient de me dire les résultats pour Danny. Je le savais, je le sentais que ce petit bout était un sorcier. Je suis heureuse ! Allalalallal Il faut faire une fête s'extasia Molly.

- Non, Molly ce n'est pas la peine je vous assure dit Hermione. Mais Molly n'entendit pas ses protestations. Elle appela tout le monde pour manger un bout de gâteau en l'honneur de Danny.

Molly décida de prendre les commandes et s'affaira en cuisine. Elle avait décidé de faire plusieurs gâteaux avec l'aide d'Harry. Pendant ce temps, Hermione s'occupait de Danny et devait corriger quelques copies. Molly montait des blancs en neige pendant qu'Harry mélangeait la pate.

- Harry ? C'est quoi ces coupures ? interrogea Molly à la fois inquiète et sévère.

- Ce n'est rien Molly, j'ai comme qui dirais fais une petite chute dans ma chambre et un vase et tombé avec moi. Je t'assure que c'est rien, Hermione m'a soigné donc il n'y a plus aucun risque la rassura Harry. Harry se tourna vers Molly, il esquissa un geste pour la prendre dans ses bras mais il se ravisa. Molly n'y tenant plus, se jeta dans ses bras et le serra très fort. Harry lui rendit la pareil.

- Tu sais que je t'aime mon chéri, alors je sais que je suis trop maman poule mais j'y peux rien.

- Molly tu es quelqu'un de formidable, je t'admire. Tu es un modèle pour nous tous et plus particulièrement pour moi. Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir une mère mais si aujourd'hui on me demandait à qui je donnerais ce rôle….Je te le donnerais. Enfin je veux dire que tu es comme une mère pour moi et ….Ron a de la chance. Tu as toujours été là quand ça allait pas et…

- Tu sais j'ai déjà beaucoup d'enfant mais quand Ron t'as dis de venir à la maison j'ai su que ma famille s'était agrandie. Je t'aime et tu es un fils pour moi. Certes tu n'es pas ma chaire ni mon sang mais c'est tout comme Harry. Déclara Molly en larme.

- Merci Molly ! Merci ! remercia Harry en enlaçant encore plus fort Molly, sa mère adoptive.

La fête pour Danny se déroula à merveilles. Ttout le monde mangea du gâteau, tout le monde voulait prendre Danny dans ses bras. Seul manquait à l'appel Drago, Ginny et Dora. Severus et Emma discutaient ensemble à l'écart, tous les autres blaguaient, riaient, discutaient tous ensemble. Hermione s'était isolée dans la cuisine. Arriva l'heure du départ et presque toute l'assemblée repartie chez elle, tous sauf Ron et Remus. Remus vint en aide à Hermione, en effet celle-ci s'acharnait à ranger l'appartement et à faire la vaisselle.

- Alors un petit sorcier de plus. Attention Poudlard !Danny arrive ! blagua Remus

- Ouais….c'est étrange répondit Hermione

- Tu vas t'y faire. La chance il aura comme prof de métamorphose sa sœur. Je vois déjà qui sera la tête de classe.

- Oui. Tu vas bien Remus, tu es sur ? Car ça n'a pas l'air. Je veux dire, est-ce que tu as été parler à Dora ?

- Non ! Je vais bien, je t'assure. Ne me regardes pas comme ça Hermione s'il te plait implora Remus.

- Ok.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar avoua Remus avec difficulté. Ce dernier lui raconta son ce cauchemar dans les moindres détails.

- Tu sais ce que j'en pense Remus. Personnellement je pense que Dora a besoin de toi et inversement.

- Tu crois qu'elle ne me manque pas. Je l'aime mais ….passons. Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien non plus Hermione.

- Ah bon…le problème c'est qu'aujourd'hui on a fêté le bonheur que nous procurent les résultats de Danny. Aujourd'hui on est le 9 septembre. Le 9 septembre c'était l'anniversaire de mon père. C'est juste étrange de faire la fête ce jour là.

- Hermione…

- Non j'ai besoin de parler. Je ….ce matin quand je me suis levée, je n'ai pas ….j'ai oublié mes parents. Leurs souvenirs se désintègrent dans ma tête, aujourd'hui je n'ai pas été capable de me souvenir de l'anniversaire de mon père. Peut être que demain leur mort ne me fera plus aucun effet et …..

- Hermione, calme-toi. Chutttt. Tes parents jamais tu ne pourras les oublier. Ils seront toujours dans ta tête et dans ton cœur. Certes maintenant tu ne peux plus leur consacrer autant d'attention qu'avant. Le problème Hermione c'est que tu dois t'occuper de Danny à temps plein, tu dois l'élever. Danny est ta priorité dit Remus en la prenant dans ses bras.

Remus décida qu'il était temps de partir pour lui mais avant il voulait discuter avec Harry. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Danny, en ouvrant la porte il s'aperçut que seul Ron et Danny y étaient. Il alla donc dans la chambre du jeune homme, il trouva ce dernier face à sa fenêtre ouverte.

- Harry, je peux rentrer ?

- Tu ne l'as pas déjà fait. Déclara Harry sans se retourner.

Remus se positionna à côté d'Harry face à la fenêtre, il aperçu les restes du vase et tourna son regard vers l'horizon.

- Tu vas bien Remus tu as encore l'air très fatigué ?

- Hum…ouais

- Tu sais j'étais là quand tu t'es confié à Hermione. Moi aussi je suis là tu sais, je veux dire que si tu as besoin de moi enfin voilà. Je suis là.

- Tu n'es ni James ni Sirius. Tu n'es pas mon meilleur ami. Mes meilleurs amis sont morts. Dans cette pièce c'est moi l'adulte, c'est à moi de t'aider pas l'inverse. Tu peux tout me dire, je suis comme un oncle ou un père. C'est mon devoir de te protéger.

- Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir un père déclara Harry hargneux.

- Dora est partie. C'est terminé avoua Remus en pausant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Merci de m'en parler Remus. Tu sais ce n'est pas toi le problème, je veux dire c'est que je ne peux pas ….pour l'instant je n'arrive pas à parler de ce qui c'est passé.

- Je comprends. Merci quand même. Bon ce n'est pas tout mais je vais devoir y aller, bonne soirée Harry. Déclara Remus très embarrassé par la situation.

Ron se précipita dans la chambre d'Harry une fois que Remus en était parti. Il referma la porte derrière lui tout essoufflé.

- Harry j'ai besoin de te parler seul à seul. Tu viens avec moi prendre un verre.

Les deux jeunes hommes se munirent de leurs manteaux et se dirigèrent vers la sortie de Poudlard. Sur leur chemin ils croisèrent Drago qui accepta très volontiers de sortir avec eux dans un bar. Ils s'installèrent à une table d'un bar moldu. Ils s'assirent en silence, et commandèrent leurs breuvages. Les cadavres de bouteilles s'accumulèrent sur la table, Drago buvait en silence à une vitesse effrénée tandis que Ron avait bien du mal à boire tant il riait. Ce dernier était déjà très joyeux, le mot sobriété ne voulait plus rien dire pour lui.

- HARRY ! hurla Ron. HARRY !

- Oui, Ron arrête de hurler supplia Harry

- HARRY ! FAUT QUE JE TE PARLE, c'est super méga sérieux ok. RRRRRRRRhhhhhh la blondasse est là, il est avec nous déclara-t-il en pointant Drago du doigt. Donc je disais que je voulais te dire un truc super méga important, mais c'est secret.

- D'accord vas-y ! Lance-toi et dis-moi tout. Déclara le beau brun ne pouvant cacher son amusement .

- Mais faut pas répéter déclara Ron de manière très enfantine.

- Ok

- J'ai couché avec Emma dit-il très rapidement le rouquin, le rouge lui montant aux joues.

- Emma ? Félicitation ! Mais où est le problème ?

- J'AI COUCHE AVEC EMMA hurla Ron dans le bar.

- Je crois que tout le monde a compris là Ron.

- Nan, mais on n'a pas fait quoi que ce soit, enfin tu vois …

- Des relations sexuelles, une partie de jambe en l'air, une …énuméra Drago avec un air arrogant.

- Drago ! Merci de ton intervention déclara Harry.

- Enfin, bref on a juste dormis dans le même lit expliqua Ron.

- Ouahh, bah dis donc ma rouquine, c'est que tu es pudique se moqua Drago.

- Harry, ce que j'ai oublié de te dire c'est qu'on était en sous vêtements dit Ron en fusillant Drago du regard. En effet se dernier était hilare, et Harry ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Ron se vexa et continua de boire tout en boudant. Quelque temps après il s'écroula ivre mort sur un coin de la table, tout en berçant le bar de ces doux ronflements.

Harry et Drago continuèrent de boire silencieusement, en regardant dans le vide. Dehors les couples, les célibataires se précipitaient joyeusement pour rentrer chez eux. Soudain Drago posa son verre avec brutalité.

- Harry faut que je te parle.

- Oui, de quoi ? l'interrogea Harry les yeux toujours braqués sur un jeune couple.

- En ce moment, tu as du remarquer que …enfin…

- Ouais, tu n'a pas l'air dans ton assiestte déclara Harry en regardant fixement Drago.

- Harry, on est en danger confessa Drago.

- Comme toujours. Rien n'a vraiment changé. On a l'habitude non ?

- Non Harry ! Tu ne comprends pas ! On veut notre mort ! Un cinglé veut nous tuer. J'ai reçu des lettres, des menaces de mort.

- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? interrogea Harry avec sérieux.

- Je ne voulais pas vous impliquer Harry. Mais les choses ont changé.

- Expliques moi tout depuis le début Drago ordonna Harry.

- Cette victoire ! Foutue victoire ! Elle n'a pas que des effets positifs, loin de là ! Depuis quelques temps un cinglé m'envoie des menaces de mort. Je suis un traître Harry ! Pour moi c'était normal de recevoir ce genre de lettre. Mais la dernière, elle ….elle…elle te menaçait aussi avoua dans un souffle Drago.

- Tu sais qui est l'auteur de ces lettres ? Tu as une idée ? questionna Harry tel un inspecteur, sans se préoccuper que sa vie était aussi en danger.

- Non.

- Il faut prévenir les autorités décréta Harry.

- Et mettre la vie de tout le monde en danger, toutes les personnes à qui on tient, qu'on aime. En prononçant ses paroles Drago pensa à une certaine rouquine au tempérament de feu. Cette nouvelle eu l'effet d'une bombe à Harry. Il ne voulait pas mettre la vie d'Hermione et de Danny en danger. Il ne voulait pas que sont foyer soit menacé.

Les deux hommes réfléchissaient en silence, bercés par les ronflements de Ron. Drago s'écroula à son tour sur la table aux cotés de Ron. Harry n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, il décida de boire encore et encore afin d'oublier. Dans un dernier élan Harry leva son verre pour porter un toast.

- Au Sauveur ! déclara-t-il en buvant cul-sec son verre avant de s'écrouler sur la table.


	14. Le Face à Face

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Encore une fois désolé du retard. Je ne vous cache pas que c'est assez difficile d'écrire la suite de cette histoire avec mes études. Même à un moment je n'avais plus aucune inspiration pour la continuer, je ne savais plus quel chemin prendre. Mais je suis fière aujourd'hui de pouvoir vous donner une suite. Bonne Lecture à tous !

**Asheline : **

Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours autant : )

**Mxelle Juuw : **

Merci pour cette review ! Une nouvelle famille Potter intéressant lol Ahahhaha suspens suspens la suite au prochain chapitre. Bonne lecture !

**Mama : **

Merci ! Voilà la suite ! Je pense que tu seras contente du petit rapprochement entre Harry et Hermione : )

**Rosalieemmamailie : **

Merci ! Une « fin glorieuse » quel compliment. Ouais j'accorde que ce chapitre n'était pas tout rose. Mais je voulais montrer qu'il ne pouvait pas se remettre d'un coup de la guerre. La guerre les a tous blessés d'une manière ou d'une autre. Promis ! Je vais essayer de les faire sourire dans les prochains chapitres. Mais ce n'est pas gagné… Merci. Si la suite a été postée aussi vite c'est grâce à toi. Donc Merci !

**Aurelie Malfoy : **

Merci ! Je suis contente que tu suives encore cette histoire. Donc voilà la suite ! Le suspens concernant les lettres de menace ! Encore merci ! Bisous !

**Tata 199 : **

Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Harry avait un mal au crâne terrible, qui lui donnait l'impression que son crâne allait bientôt se scier en deux. Il ouvrit ses yeux rougis et regarda autour de lui. Diverses odeurs lui chatouillaient les narines. Il pouvait distinguer une odeur de transpiration, d'alcool et de moisi. Il se redressa et c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il réalisa qu'il était allongé à même le sol. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se remémorer les événements de la veille. Aucun souvenir ne refit surface. Harry Potter, le grand Sauveur du monde sorcier ne savait même plus où il était et comment il était arrivé à cet endroit. Les mots « Sauveur », et « Au sauveur » étaient les seuls qu'il pouvait se rappeler. Sa migraine s'intensifia, et il du reposer sa tête sur le carrelage gelé.

- Aieerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

- Rrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh

- Ron ! Drago ! Les mecs vous êtes là cria Harry toujours allongé au sol.

- Harry, la ferme hurla Drago

- Non toi la ferme blondinet

- On ne t'a pas sonné Wismoche

Les trois comparses se disputèrent ainsi pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Soudain ils réalisèrent qu'il était lundi et qu'ils devaient aller travailler. Ils se décidèrent à se préparer, mais tous les éléments du mobilier avaient décidé de se mettre en travers de leurs chemins.

Les jours passèrent après cet incident très alcoolisé. Le temps devenait de plus en plus froid et le mois de décembre fit son apparition. L'effervescence des fêtes de fin d'années rendait les élèves plus excités qu'à leurs habitudes. L'ambiance au sein du château était chaleureuse, les décorations de noël aidant au bon moral des élèves et des professeurs.

Hermione fixa une guirlande, et se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle pensa au temps qui passait trop vite. Un groupe d'élève passa à côté d'elle et la saluèrent. Des souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit, des souvenirs heureux et d'autres qui malheureusement l'étaient moins. Elle avait grandie dans ce château, et elle ne cessait d'évoluer encore dans son enceinte. Dire que quelques mois auparavant, elle pensait ne jamais pouvoir à nouveau fêter Noël. Elle admira la guirlande qui ornait la rampe de l'escalier, et une larme glissa le long de sa joue.

Ron se trouvait dans uns des couloirs du Ministère de la Magie en train de regarder d'un air morne une guirlande de noël qui pendait misérablement.

- Eh Ron ! Ca va ? cria Emma à l'autre bout du couloir en agitant sa main dans les airs.

Ron se retourna d'un pas vif, et entra dans le premier bureau qu'il trouva afin d'échapper à Emma.

- Bonjour mon chou ! Tu es déjà là, mais il n'est pas encore quatre heures. Pas grave ! Un petit encas ne fait jamais de mal déclare une femme d'un âge très mur qui passait sa langue sur ses lèvres de manière suggestive.

- Oups désolé, je me suis trompé de bureau ! Bonne journée ! bafouilla Ron en sortant de ce bureau rouge de honte.

- Mais non ne part pas, j'adore les rouquins !

La porte se referma sur ces derniers propos et Ron couru jusqu'à dans son bureau et ferma la porte de ce dernier. Il s'installa à son bureau et défit quelques boutons de sa chemise, et essaya de respirer normalement.

Dans une salle du château, un élève peinait à respirer. Ce dernier sentait les vapeurs nauséabondes de sa potion et il pouvait certifier que la potion ne sentait pas le Lila, comme elle le devrait. Il regarda son professeur avancer vers lui d'un pas menaçant.

- Monsieur Blusher ! Comptez-vous intoxiquer tous vos camarades avec votre potion ?

- Non Professeur Rogue ! Je ne sais pas comment cela s'est produit. J'ai suivit toutes les instructions à la lettre et …..l'élève en question ne pu terminer sa phrase et cracha tout son déjeuner sur les chaussures de son professeur.

- Professeur Malefoy, veuillez terminer le cours à ma place, j'emmène cet idiot à l'infirmerie.

- D'accord.

Drago passa dans les rangs afin de surveiller et examiner les diverses potions préparées par les élèves. Il essaya de se concentrer mais un brouhaha se fit de plus en plus oppressant. Il se retourna pour voir qui allait subir sa colère. Mais la seule chose qu'il voyait était Ginny avec sa crinière rousse flamboyante et son petit ami. Il était en train de rigoler, de se papouiller, de se regarder avec des yeux de merlan frit. La colère de Drago s'accentua et il se dirigea vers eux. Mais Ginny se retourna lors de son ascension, et il se stoppa net.

- Weasley ! Veuillez lâcher le truc qui vous sert de copain merci. Si vous n'aviez pas compris, on est en cours de potion et pas dans un bar. Si je venais jeter un coup d'œil à votre potion, pouvez vous me certifier qu'elle est parfaite. Dorénavant, si une potion n'est pas parfaite, je n'autorise personne à parler. Suis-je bien clair Mademoiselle Weasley ! déclara Drago qui avait de mal à ne pas exploser de colère. Il se contenait autant que mal. Mais au fond de lui son cœur venait d'éclater en mille morceaux. Drago avait mal et il cacha sa tristesse comme auparavant derrière un masque de froideur.

Face à ce discours , Ginny paraissait surprise, puis son regard changea et il pu apercevoir une certaine effronterie qui céda rapidement sa place à un regard triste et inquiet. Il ne lui daigna plus un seul regard et parti à la détresse d'élèves en difficulté.

Thomas et Ginny sortirent du cours de potion, et prirent la direction de la tour Griffondor. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Mais au bout d'un moment la conversation dériva sur les difficultés de reconstruire le monde magique, les pertes qu'avait subit l'Ordre du Phénix. Mais Thomas explosa de colère.

- Ginny réveille toi un peu. Il n'y a pas que les héros qui ont perdu des êtres chers. Déclara Thomas en courant dans son dortoir.

Ginny n'eu pas le temps de réagir et elle semblait complètement désarçonnée.

Les jours se succédèrent, et la pluie ne cessait de tomber. Dora était revenue chercher quelques affaires. Quand elle rentra dans son ancien appartement, elle se cru toute seule, un silence pesant répondit à chacun de ses pas. Elle ouvrit un de ses tiroirs et plaça ses affaires dans une malle.

- Tu comptes partir en vacances ? lui demanda un homme mal rasé appuyé contre le chambranle de la chambre à coucher.

- Remus. Le salua Dora

- Dora. Dit-il d'un air désabusé sans joie de vivre.

- Rrrrrr je ne trouve plus ma brosse à cheveux, c'est pas vrai.

- Elle est ici. Déclara Remus en se rapprochant d'elle et en lui tendant la dite brosse.

- Ne m'aide pas ! Ne me regarde pas ! Ne me touche pas ! C'est compris vociféra Dora rouge de colère.

- Désolé ! Dora…Je t'aime ! Je ferais mieux de te laisser. Au revoir.

Dora transplana au domicile de son amie qui l'hébergeait en ce moment. Elle était seule dans cette maison, elle courut vers la chambre d'ami. Elle se jeta sur le lit en pleur, elle était si triste. Elle aimait Rémus, elle l'aimait tellement. C'est pour cela que c'était aussi difficile à l'oublier. Ils avaient réussit à survivre tous les deux pendant la guerre et à s'aimer. Et maintenant, ils étaient à deux doigts de se séparer pour une histoire de maison. Mais elle savait au fond d'elle-même que la maison n'était pas leur problème majeur. Certes Dora voulait des enfants, mais elle était prête à mettre son désir de côté pour vivre tranquillement avec son mari. Le problème était que Rémus, ne se faisait pas confiance, sa lycanthropie l'avait détruit. Cette foutue maladie lui pourrissait la vie. Sur ces sombres pensées Dora s'endormit à bout de force.

Une élève de première année avança rapidement la tête baissée dans les couloirs du château. Elle portait beaucoup de livres dans ces bras, chose étonnante pour un élève un samedi matin. Laura Stevens, éprouvait beaucoup de difficulté à s'intégrer au sein de ce monde de sorcier. Elle ne connaissait rien à ce monde et voilà qu'elle en faisait parti. Dans l'autre monde qui était le sien jusqu'à peu, elle se destinait à être docteur. Maintenant ton son petit monde était bouleversé. Ses parents, ses amis lui manquaient. Elle passa dans un couloir où des filles étaient assises sur un banc en train de papoter.

- Ahahahha trop drôle ! Ah tiens regarde qui voilà la mademoiselle Je-Sais-Tout ! Coucou tu vas bien ? Pas trop lourd tous ces livres ahhahahah. Regardes comment elle fait sa fière.

- Sa fière ? Tu es sur de toi. Tous les soirs elle pleure dans son lit ! Papa ouiouin Maman ouiouin. Le rat de bibliothèque est un vrai bébé.

- Fait-nous voir tes livres, petit bébé.

Le groupe de jeunes filles l'entourait, elles lui prirent ses livres uns à uns pour les jeter par terre, elles la bousculèrent. Laura était rouge de honte, les larmes coulèrent silencieusement sur ces joues. Elle voulait partir d'ici pour ne plus jamais revenir. Elle se demandait pourquoi c'était si dur d'étudier dans cette école.

- Eh ! Vous ! Qu'est que vous faîtes ! Lâchez là ! Non mais sérieux ça ne va pas chez vous ! Faite vous soignez ! cria un première année de serpentard si on en croyait sa robe de sorcier.

Il poussa les jeunes filles et leur cria dessus. Il aida Laura à se relever et regarda les autres jeunes filles avec un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Non mais ce n'est pas vrai Laura tu vas bien ? interrogea Hermione en courant pour les rejoindre.

Hermione fixa Laura, mais celle-ci se referma dans un mutisme. Elle cria sur les jeunes filles ayant agressé la jeune Griffondor. Hermione savait que son attitude n'était pas professionnelle mais ces jeunes filles avaient un sérieux manque d'éducation. Elle enleva 25 points à chacune des jeunes filles et leur donna 2 heures de retenu pour aider les professeurs de potions à laver les chaudrons encrassés. Elles eurent une mine de dégoût.

- Si vous ne savez pas vous contrôler dorénavant, la punition sera de plus en plus sévère. J'espère être claire !

Hermione s'étonna elle-même, elle avait imposé le respect. Les jeunes filles la regardèrent avec peur. C'est sur que se retrouver avec quelqu'un qui a contribué à sauver le monde magique ça a quelque chose d'impressionnant. Si Hermione devait user de son nouveau titre, elle le ferait pour sauver des personnes comme Laura. Elle renvoya les délinquantes dans leurs dortoirs et demanda à Laura et à son sauveur s'ils allaient bien. Elle donna des points à leurs maisons pour leur courage. Elle renvoya le jeune homme à ses occupations et décida d'emmener Laura à l'infirmerie. Mais cette dernière se débâtit et décida de travailler dans son dortoir. Hermione la laissa faire, elle voyait que la jeune fille avait besoin d'être seule. Laura se dirigea vers son dortoir quand Hermione la rattrapa.

- Mademoiselle Steven ! Excusez-moi de vous déranger !

- Vous ne me dérangez pas professeur.

- Je peux vous montrer quelque chose, il n'y en a pas pour longtemps.

Hermione et Laura se dirigèrent vers l'appartement d'Harry et d'Hermione. Hermione fit entrer Laura à l'intérieur. Hermione s'excusa du désordre et s'afféra à ranger quelques jouets de Danny.

- Assied toi oups Asseyez vous Mademoiselle Stevens

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger Professeur Granger.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas ! Une tasse de thé ?

- Oui, merci.

Laura regarda partout autour d'elle. Elle se sentait bien dans cet appartement, il lui rappelait sa maison. Elle se détendait dans ce lieu. Elle regarda sa professeur s'activer dans la cuisine pour faire le thé et elle remarque que cette dernière faisait son thé de façon moldu et non pas sorcier. En regardant de plus près, elle constata que plusieurs éléments de cuisine ou du mobilier n'étaient pas issu du monde sorcier mais du monde moldu. Hermione se rapprocha discrètement d'elle.

- J'aime ce côté moldu. Ca fait parti de mon héritage déclara Hermione.

- Ah je …pardon bredouilla Laura.

- Laura tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Moi et le Professeur Potter, ont a eu l'habitude de vivre une grande majorité de notre vie dans le monde moldu. On apprécie le monde sorcier. Mais parfois certaines choses me dépassent. J'aime bien la façon de faire moldu, ça me donne l'impression de mieux contrôler les choses. J'aime bien faire mon thé moi-même sauf quand je dois jongler avec les pots pour bébé. J'aime faire des gâteaux en ayant mal au poignet à force de fouetter ma pâte. Vivre ainsi j'aime ça. J'aime le monde moldu mais j'aime aussi le monde sorcier.

- Comment ? Je veux dire je n'arrive pas à me lier avec les élèves ici. Pourtant j'avais des amis dans mon ancienne école.

- Lève le nez de tes livres. Je ne critique pas le fait d'être studieuse. Plus jeune j'étais comme toi et même encore maintenant. Mais si tu regardes autour de toi, je suis sur que certaines personnes rêveraient de devenir tes amis.

Elles discutèrent une bonne partie de la matinée, elles confectionnèrent un gâteau ensemble. L'heure du repas approchant, Laura décida de retourner à son dortoir poser ses livres avant d'aller manger. Elle remercia sa professeur et parti. Elle appréciait grandement le professeur Granger, ainsi que la matière qu'elle enseignait. Elle se promit d'exceller dans sa matière afin que cette dernière soit fière d'elle.

Le samedi soir arriva plus vite que prévu, les journées se raccourcirent et tout le monde avait envie de se réchauffer devant la cheminée. Hermione rentra dans son appartement épuisée car elle avait du aider Minerva concernant certaines tâches administratives. Elle retrouva Harry en train de corriger des copies. Il avait gardé Danny toute la journée pour l'aider. Il avait ses cheveux tout ébouriffés, ce qui était naturel chez lui. Sa chemise blanche était froissée et était entrouverte laissant une vision directe sur son torse musclé. Danny se reposait dans son parc, en jouant avec des jouets multicolores.

- Tu devrais mettre un pull, tu vas attraper froid lui conseilla Hermione.

- Moi, avoir froid ? Courir derrière ce petit garnement donne chaud tu sais.

- Encore merci pour aujourd'hui.

- De rien, c'est normal. Tu as l'air crevée, le Ministère a fait de la résistance.

- Tu n'as pas idée, il faut refaire des travaux dans le château. La guerre l'a beaucoup endommagé et si on veut accueillir des élèves, le château doit respecter certaines conditions enfin… lui expliqua-t-elle en s'asseyant lourdement dans le canapé à ses côtés.

- Je prépare le diner ce soir.

- Non Harry ! Tu en as déjà assez fait. Repose toi je m'occupe du dîner.

- Non ! Tu te reposes et tu en profites pour passer du temps avec Danny. Tu sais j'ai de nombreux talents. Mon éducation chez mon oncle et ma tante en tant qu'homme à tout faire me permet d'affirmer que tu pourras manger ce soir un repas mangeable.

- Tu en fais trop. Tu ne m'avais jamais vraiment parlé de comment ça se passait chez eux.

- Il n'y avait aucun intérêt à en parler. Ce n'était pas mon « chez moi ». C'était à Poudlard que je me sentais à la « maison ».

- Merci de m'aider, de t'occuper de nous. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. Donc merci.

Hermione l'avait suivit dans la cuisine, et lorsqu'elle le remercia ce dernier voulu attraper un plat dans le placard derrière elle. La distance entre les deux amis était très fine, leurs respirations se mêlèrent.

- Tu n'as pas à faire ça déclara d'une voix rauque Harry.

- Merci dit-elle dans un souffle. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi

- Tu serais merveilleuse sans moi Hermione, merveilleuse. Sans moi, tu n'aurais pas eu à vivre tout ce que tu as vécu.

- Harry…

Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent dangereusement, mais le cri de Danny les ramena à la réalité. Ils se séparèrent très vite, les joues teintées de rouge. Harry s'activa en cuisine et Hermione qui avait du mal à gérer le trop plein d'émotions décida de rester dans le salon en compagnie de Danny. Harry avait laissé ses copies sur la table basse. Elle les regarda et pouffa de rire en regardant les réponses de certains élèves. Son regard tomba sur Harry qui était en train de s'agiter avec les poêles. La seule pensée qui lui vint à ce moment était que cet homme en train de s'activer dans sa cuisine correspondait parfaitement à l'homme qu'elle rêvait d'épouser quand elle était plus jeune.

- Tu regardes mes copies ? Tu en penses quoi ?

- Qu'il y a du niveau dans ta classe.

- C'est ironique ?

- Tu crois ?

- Ahahahah très drôle Professeur Granger.

- Dis tu en penses quoi de l'élève Laura Stevens ?

- Stevens ?

- Une première année de Griffondor

- Ah Stevens je me rappelle. Elle excelle dans ma matière, tu sais elle me rappelle un peu toi. Son seul problème c'est qu'elle est seule, elle n'arrive pas à s'intégrer.

- Ne me le fait pas dire.

- Pardon ?

- Elle s'est faite agressée par un groupe de fille ce matin. Elle a l'air si triste c'est atroce.

- Elle te fait penser à toi.

- Oui soupira-t-elle

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça va s'arranger.

- Tu sais qui est venu à sa rescousse ce matin ?

- Toi ! Tu viens de me le dire. Tu as l'air vraiment fatiguée toi.

- Non, un élève est intervenu avant moi ce matin, un serpentard.

- Tu vois ça s'arrange déjà ! Bon, à table on parlera de ça plus tard.

Ils se mirent à table et parlèrent de leurs cours et des travaux nécessaires au château afin de dissiper la tension qui était omniprésente quelques minutes plus tôt.

La semaine suivante, Ron travaillait sur un dossier dans un bureau quand soudain quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Emma rentra sans attendre de réponse.

- Voilà le dossier 315 que vous m'aviez demandé. Je vous serais gré de me le remettre dans les plus brefs délais. Déclara Emma d'un ton froid.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Ron abasourdi, la rattrapa avant qu'elle saisisse la poignée de la porte.

- Emma, qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il sans vraiment comprendre la situation.

- Je vous remets un dossier Monsieur Weasley

- Emma ! Arrêtes ça ! Qu'est- ce qui te prend ?

- Qu'est ce que je fais ? Tu te fous de moi Ronald Weasley. Tu es le Roi des imbéciles ! cria-t-elle dans une explosion de colère.

Les larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues, Ron la serra dans ses bras mais elle ne se laissa pas faire. Telle une furie, elle essaya de se dégager de son emprise, tapa des poings sur son torse. Elle réussit à s'échappa de son étreinte, et s'écarta violemment de lui.

- Tu te crois tout permis ? C'était marrant j'espère.

- Attends Emma, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Expliques moi !

- Je t'aime espèce d'imbécile ! Je t'aime comme une malade et toi tu joues avec moi. Tu joues avec mes sentiments. Et je suis débile car après tout ce que tu m'as fais endurer ces dernières semaines, moi je suis toujours amoureuses d'un imbécile tel que toi. Je te déteste ! cria-t-elle.

- Tu m'aimes ? demanda Ron complètement perdu.

- Comment j'ai pu être aussi bête ! J'étais tellement heureuse quand on a passé une soirée ensemble. Et toi, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que….que…..elle hoqueta à travers ses larmes, elle fonça droit sur lui et frappa Ron qui se laissa faire. Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de prendre tes jambes à ton cou le lendemain matin et essayer de m'éviter les semaines suivantes. Je te déteste Ronald Weasley, je te déteste.

Elle le regarda une dernière fois et abaissa la poignée de la porte quand la voix de Ron résonna dans le bureau.

- Je t'aime déclara-t-il

Elle se retourna lentement vers lui comme pour essayer de se convaincre que ce n'était pas un rêve.

- Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Je t'aime ! Je t'aime déclara-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.

Quelques centimètres les séparèrent l'un de l'autre, la tension et l'électricité flottait dans l'air. Leurs yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du regard de l'autre.

- Je t'aime. Si je suis parti ce matin là, c'était parce que j'étais gêné. Je n'arrivais plus à te regarder en face. Je n'arrivais plus à te considérer comme une simple amie. J'ai pas envie de perdre ton amitié, elle compte beaucoup pour moi.

- Ton amitié m'est précieuse aussi Ron.

- On fait quoi alors demanda t-il en ne pouvant réprimer un rire nerveux

- Si je te propose de venir diner à la maison ce soir, ça te parait déplacé. Je veux dire ce n'est pas déplacé en Angleterre de ce faire inviter par une fille ?

- J'accepte dit-il rapidement rouge de honte.

- Super !

- On dit ce soir 20h30 proposa Ron

- Avec plaisir !

Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit. La porte se referma sur elle et Ron regardait la porte avec un sourire béat. La porte se rouvrit sur Emma.

- Je t'aime ! Je ne te déteste plus ! Je t'aime, à tout à l'heure.

Ron bénissait les américaines et leur franc parlé. Il ouvrit la fenêtre de son bureau et cria. Il se remit au travail comme si de rien n'était mais il n'arriva pas à décrocher ce stupide sourire de son visage.

Ginny n'avait pas vraiment parlé avec Thomas depuis leur dispute. Thomas était solitaire, il ne restait pas bavarder avec ses camarades. Ginny avait décidé de se balader dans le parc enneigé afin de penser à autre chose. Elle aperçu, Thomas assit sur un banc. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et alla le rejoindre.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-elle

- Oui, bien sur ! lui répondit-il.

Il se retourna vers elle les yeux rougis. Ginny le prit dans ses bras et ce dernier ne pu retenir ses larmes. Ginny essaya de retenir ses larmes mais cela était trop dur. Ginny commença à parler de la guerre alors que Thomas était encore dans ses bras.

- Tu sais, j'ai pleinement conscience que tout le monde à perdu des êtres chers. Tout le monde. Je suis désolé si mon comportement ou mes paroles ont laissé penser que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Je sais Ginny, je sais. Je te dois la vérité.

- Je ne te force pas.

- J'avais une meilleure amie, Emily.

Sa vois se brisa mais il continua tout de même son récit. Ginny l'écoutait attentivement, elle voulait comprendre la détresse de Thomas.

- Emily et moi on a réalisé qu'on était plus que des amis. Ce soir là, on s'est promis de s'en sortir vivant de cette guerre. Je suis rentrée chez moi…et…Cette nuit là des Mangemorts ont mis le feu à son quartier, et sa maison a brûlé. Ils n'ont pas réussit à sortir à temps de la maison. La maison s'est écroulée en flamme sur eux. Emily est morte cette nuit là. Je suis mort cette nuit là. J'aurais du rester, j'aurais du savoir qu'elle risquait sa vie. Le lendemain matin, je n'ai pas pris la peine de prendre un petit déjeuner ou de lire le journal. Je me suis précipité chez elle…et ils étaient en train de sortir les corps carbonisés des maisons. Ils n'ont jamais retrouvé son corps. Je sais qu'elle est décédée mais…je n'arrive pas à faire mon deuil. Je suis toujours en train de me demander si elle n'a pas pu s'échapper, si elle est encore en vie quelque part.

Ginny pleurait autant que lui, ils se réconfortèrent mutuellement, se serrèrent dans les bras.

- Tu es une amie extraordinaire Ginny.

- Oui, je suis seulement une amie, c'est ça le problème. Tu en as conscience hein ? Tu as toujours Emily dans ton cœur et moi-même je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

- Ouais, je sais. Je t'adore, n'y voit pas un reproche. Tu es une fille géniale qui a pleins de qualités mais….

- Je sais, notre relation ne durera pas sur le long terme.

- On reste ami quand même ? l'interrogea-t-il craintif.

- Bien sur ! Il faudrait être folle Thomas pour ne plus vouloir de toi comme ami.

Ils restèrent sur le banc pour parler. Ils étaient gelés à cause du froid mais cela ne les empêchait pas de rire afin d'effacer les horreurs de la guerre de leur tête.


	15. Question

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, j'en suis désolée !

J'avais une simple question qui vous est adressée :

Lors de la publication du chapitre « Le Face à Face », un grand nombre de lecteurs se sont manifestés. Ma question est de savoir si l'histoire vous plaît toujours autant, si la suite vous a déçu, si vous vous attendiez à autre chose. J'aimerais donc savoir si ça vaut le coup de continuer cette fanfiction ? Car je n'arrive pas à savoir si je déçois les lecteurs ou non ?

Donnez moi vos avis !


	16. Open Up Your Eyes

**Open Up Your Eyes  
**

**Réponse aux Reviews: **

**Loki : **

Salut ! Tout d'abord merci de me lire (toujours ^^)

Voici la suite !

Je suis contente que tu apprécies le personnage de Laura. Dans ce nouveau chapitre, elle aura une place importante ainsi que le couple Ron et Emma.

Encore merci de me lire et Bonne lecture : )

**Rosalieemmamailie : **

Ginny et Drago sont selon moi le couple « un pas en avant, 3 pas en arrière ». Au contraire, Harry et Hermione y vont tout en douceur, en apprenant à vivre avec leur passé. Mais alors que dire du couple Ron/ Emma ^^. Je n'en dis pas plus.

Bonne lecture !

Encore merci de continuer de me lire.

**Mxelle Juuw : **

Alors que dire à part merci, merci, merci ,merci et encore merci.

Je ne mérite pas ces compliments. Donc voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira tout autant. C'est une histoire centrée sur l'après. Les nouveaux personnages montrent la continuité et le renouveau. Une suite des films non quand même pas lol

Sur ce je te dis Bonne Lecture et encore merci de me lire : )

**Ebecquereau : **

Je continue ! Merci de continuer de me lire. Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise toujours autant. Bonne Lecture ! : )

**GAIA : **

Merci ! Tu m'as convaincue, je continue ^^ Je suis heureuse que ma fanfiction soit aussi originale selon toi .

Bonne Lecture : )

**Dadoumarine : **

Merci !

Le couple phare a un peu de mal je te l'accorde lol. Je continuerais à vous faire plaisir ! Et je laisserais mon imagination débordante s'exprimer lol Promis ^^. Voici la suite ! Bonne lecture : )

**Stephanie : **

Ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir : ) Savoir que tu as sacrifié une partie de ta nuit pour lire ma fanfiction me touche ! Merci, Merci et encore merci sincèrement. Je ne pensais pas que ma fanfiction était si originale et captivante. Je vais essayer de la continuer promis !

Donc voici la suite ! Bonne lecture ! J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles sur ce nouveau chapitre : )

**Julie : **

Mer ! Voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise toujours autant. Bonne Lecture : )

**Zaika : **

Merci ! Voici la suite ! Bonne Lecture !

** .14 : **

Voici la suite ! Bonne Lecture : )

**yukiUlove : **

Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir : )

**Juju07200 : **

Coucou ! Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review et merci de me lire. Je t'accorde que mon histoire est assez simple et que j'ai tendance à privilégier le dialogue et non la narration. Cela n'est pas un refus catégorique. C'est juste que j'ai plus de mal à écrire des morceaux narratifs, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je vais y travailler cet été. Je te remercie pour ton aide et tes conseils. Je vais essayer de m'améliorer mon style. Mais je ne peux rien promettre.

**Loulou123456789 : **

Voici la suite ! Encore merci pour cette review et merci de me lire. Bonne Lecture : )

**Tetel : **

Coucou ! Merci de me lire ! Je vais continuer mon histoire. Tout le mérite revient au reviewers qui me donne la force de continuer d'écrire. Donc merci ! Bonne Lecture : )

**Encore une fois, je souhaite remercier toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire et qui attendent la suite avec impatience : ) Et surtout merci au Reviewers ! **

* * *

Le silence régnait dans la bibliothèque. Assise à une table, Laura noircissait un parchemin. Cette dernière se débâtait avec la multitude de livres et de parchemins qui encombraient son espace de travail.

- Excuse-moi, je peux m'installer à cette table ?

- Oui murmura-t-elle sans lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

- Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle…

Il attendit que Laura lui donne son nom. Mais cette dernière ne daigna pas le faire. Il la fixa longuement au point que cette dernière ne pu supporter cette sensation désagréable.

- Si c'est pour se moquer, ce n'est pas la peine. La bibliothèque est vide à cette heure-ci, tu n'auras aucun mal à trouver une autre table.

- Me moquer ? Non, je voulais seulement savoir ton prénom.

- Pardon, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas être si …..

- Agressive, mal polie, associable énuméra-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

- Désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Alors comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Laura, Laura Stevens. 

Elle était impressionnée par le nouveau venu et elle pestait contre elle-même et contre son comportement asocial. Elle réfléchissait au propos qu'avait tenu le professeur Granger. Peut être que cette dernière n'avait pas tort après tout.

Alors que Laura se perdait dans ses pensées. Lucas était resté debout attendant que cette dernière lui demande comment il s'appelait ou qu'elle le reconnaisse. Mais elle ne fit rien de cela et repris tranquillement la lecture d'un grimoire.

- Enchanté Laura. Pour information, je suis Lucas Lewis.

Lucas bénéficia d'un timide sourire auquel il répondit. Il s'apprêtait à s'assoir mais fut interrompu par Laura.

- Tu es celui qui m'a aidé l'autre fois avec le groupe de filles ?

- Oui, mais ce n'est rien. Oublie tout ça !

Lucas pu enfin s'assoir pour pouvoir travailler. Ils travaillèrent tranquillement et en silence pendant plus d'une heure. Laura noircissait avec fluidité son parchemin alors que pour Lucas, la situation était bien différente. Ce dernier raturait sa copie à grand coup de plume. De plus, il n'arrêtait pas de gesticuler sur sa chaise ce qui commençait à énerver sérieusement la jeune fille assise à ses côtés. En effet, Laura n'arrivait plus à se concentrer mais préféra ne rien dire.

- Excuse-moi Laura. J'ai un peu de mal avec le cours de métamorphose. Je sais que tu es la meilleure dans ce cours, enfin dans tout les cours. Et je me demandais si tu pouvais m'expliquer.

- Oui, bien sur.

Ils travaillèrent jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Au fur et à mesure que les heures défilèrent, des bribes de conversations jaillirent. Même quelques rires étouffés trouvèrent leur chemin.

Plus les semaines passaient plus l'excitation des élèves grandissait à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année. Ginny venait de terminer son cours de potion. Elle attendit patiemment que les élèves et Severus quittent la salle. Il ne restait plus que Drago et elle. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et décida d'aller le voir et lui demanda s'il allait bien.

- Bien et toi ? marmonna-t-il en rangeant ses affaires rapidement.

- Bien, enfin mieux.

- Mieux ? l'interrogea Drago en levant la tête vers elle.

- Oui, je suis à nouveau célibataire et je me sens…

- Il a rompu avec toi ce petit merdeux ! Je vais le …

- Non, on s'est séparé à l'amiable. On n'est pas fait pour être plus que des amis lui et moi déclara-t-elle en accentuant fortement sur les trois derniers mots.

- Bon si tu vas bien, c'est le principal. Tu m'excuseras mais je dois y aller.

- Mais Drago, attends…

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour prononcer le mot « Animagus », Drago referma la porte sur Ginny. Elle était déçue de ne pas avoir pu lui parler, de ne pas avoir su comment le retenir.

Drago traversait les couloirs à la vitesse de l'éclair, tout en ruminant. Il ne voulait pas mettre Ginny en danger. Et s'il devait fuir tout contact avec elle, pour la protéger alors il le ferait.

- Mais elle est célibataire s'écria-t-il essoufflé.

Une dizaine d'élèves le regardait avec stupeur. La stupeur se transforma en un rire partagé par tous les élèves. Drago se redressa et rajusta sa cape.

Allez, bougez de là au lieu de glander sermonna Drago avec froideur.

Il reprit son chemin et rougit en entendant les rires étouffés de ses élèves. Heureusement que personne ne pouvait le voir.

La nuit tomba sur l'Angleterre, le soleil laissa la place à la lune et aux multiples étoiles la bordant. Ron Weasley admira ce magnifique ballet qui s'offrait à lui gratuitement. Il se tenait debout en costume noir sur le perron d'Emma. Il resserra sa cravate comme il le pouvait car le bouquet de rose lui compliquait cette tache.

Il toqua à la porte, mais Emma ne venait pas lui ouvrir. Il patienta et aperçu le voisin d'Emma. Il savait qu'il s'appelait « Monsieur Souco » et décida de le saluer. Monsieur Souco était un homme d'environ 70 ans, un peu rondouillard, arborant des cheveux blancs cachés sous une sorte de casquette. Malgré son âge ce monsieur avait l'air encore très alerte.

- Vous avez de la chance mon gaillard. Les américaines ahhhhh les américaines.

Monsieur Souco rentra chez lui en se remémorant ses anciens exploits sous le regard amusé de Ron.

Il retourna toquer à la porte d'Emma et cette dernière s'ouvrit brusquement laissant apparaître Emma en peignoir.

- Salut !

- Salut !

- Je….

- C'était aujourd'hui le rendez-vous non ? On l'avait décalé d'une semaine car on était trop occupé au Ministère n'est-ce pas ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, oui ! C'est juste que je ne suis pas encore prête. Installe-toi dans le salon, je reviens tout de suite.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Ron était toujours assis sur le canapé dans le salon jouant nerveusement avec le bouquet de rose. Elle apparu dans le cadre de la porte vêtue d'une robe bleu nuit.

- Tu es magnifique s'extasia Ron.

- Elles sont magnifiques Ron !

- Pardon, de quoi tu parles ?

- Les roses. Elles sont magnifiques. Toi aussi bien sûr je…

Ron rougit sous l'avalanche de compliments et Emma en fut émue. La soirée se déroula bien, le repas était succulent. Ils finirent la soirée dans le canapé en parlant de tout et de rien en écoutant de la musique. Un silence pesant s'installa, seul la musique retentissait. Emma avait ôté ses talons hauts et avait croisé ses jambes en tailleur.

- Ron, tu as chaud ? Tu es tout rouge ?

- Non répondit-il en se grattant au niveau de l'encolure de sa chemise.

Emma s'approcha de lui, glissa sur ses genoux et lui dénoua sa cravate ainsi que quelques boutons.

- Emma…supplia-t-il dans un râle.

- Tu as l'air mieux. Respire. On passe juste un bon moment ensemble.

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle s'était rapproché de lui afin de réduire le plus possible la distance entre elle et le jeune homme. Mais rien ne se passa. Ron restait stoïque et n'osait plus respirer. Emma émit un rire gêné.

- Ron.

- Oui.

- Que vous-êtes coincé vous les anglais.

- Coincé ?

- Tu préfères timide.

- Timide ?

- Embrasse-moi. J'en meurs d'envie Weasley le défia-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas. Pas comme ça…

Ron ne pu terminer sa phrase car Emma avait décidé de prendre sa bouche en otage. Il se détacha d'elle brusquement.

- Ron, tu ne veux pas? demanda-t-elle complètement déboussolée.

- Ok, nous les anglais on est peut être timide et ….et…

- et coincé compléta Emma.

- Voilà, on est peut être timide et coincé. Mais vous les américaines vous êtes trop impulsives. Et puis merde, c'est à moi avec ma fierté d'anglais mal placé de t'embrasser. Donc maintenant je vais t'embrasser.

- Toi, le petit anglais trop timide…

Cela fut au tour d'Emma de ne pouvoir terminer sa phrase. Ron l'embrassait avec fougue. Il la renversa sur le canapé tout en délicatesse. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à en perdre haleine comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

- Les anglais, ils gèrent. Tu as raison.

- Il faut dire que les américaines sont douées.

La soirée se poursuivie sans encombre. Seuls quelques baisers ou mots doux se frayaient un chemin. L'heure de partir sonna pour Ron. Il remit sa veste mais ne pu nouer sa cravate car Emma voulu la conserver.

- Comme ça tu devras revenir la chercher déclara Emma malicieuse.

Elle le raccompagna à la porte mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à l'ouvrir. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle ouvrit cette porte afin de laisser partir le jeune homme.

- Au revoir Ron. Bonne nuit dit-elle en nouant lascivement la cravate autour de son cou.

- Au revoir Emma ! dit-il en descendant les quelques marches du perron.

- Ron !

- Oui

- Je t'aime !

Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle à une vitesse folle.

- Je t'aime Emma ! déclara-t-il solennellement.

Sur cette déclaration, il l'embrassa sous les yeux de Monsieur Souco, le vieux voisin d'Emma qui sortait ses poubelles à ce moment précis.

- Allez fonce, mon petit gars ! Fonce ! s'écria Monsieur Souco.

- Merci ! J'en prends note lui répondit-il en lui faisant un geste de la main.

Il se retourna vers Emma, qui elle-même le regardait malicieusement.

- Je te préviens Weasley, je ne couche pas dès le premier soir.

Ron s'étrangla avec sa propre salive et essaya tant bien que mal de cacher sa gêne.

- Ce n'était pas mon attention de te forcer à quoi que ce soit bafouilla-t-il.

- Ron, je sais. De toute manière on a déjà sauté les étapes. N'est-ce pas ? Passe une bonne nuit.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se quitter. Emma referma la porte et s'adossa à cette dernière et huma l'odeur de Ron imprégnée dans sa cravate. Elle se décida de ranger sa cuisine tout en se remémorant les meilleurs moments de cette magnifique soirée.

Alors que Ron sortait de la maison d'Emma, le vieux Monsieur Souco l'intercepta.

- Alors cette soirée moussaillon ?

- C'était une très bonne soirée Monsieur. Sur ce je vous dis bonne nuit !

- Attendez ! Vous êtes Ronald Weasley n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Monsieur.

- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait.

- Ce n'était rien déclara Ron d'un ton ferme.

- C'est ce que je disais après la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Mais ce « rien » n'était pas rien. Laissez-moi-vous dire une bonne chose. Héro de guerre ou non, si vous faîtes du mal à cette pauvre fille, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau. Je m'en chargerais personnellement. Nous sommes d'accord ?

- Jamais je ne lui ferais du mal !

- Très bien. Parler de la guerre ça vous aidera. Je vous l'assure. Bonne nuit Monsieur Weasley.

Sur ces paroles Ron transplana chez lui. Il se demanda pourquoi il fallait toujours que quelque chose lui gâche les bons moments. Il était en train de vivre un moment magique avec Emma. Il se demandait pourquoi et quel était le besoin de raviver les horreurs de la guerre. La guerre était terminée. Maintenant seul l'avenir comptait.

Le vendredi midi arriva et comme à son habitude, Laura Stevens était assise à la table des Griffondors toute seule dans son coin. Elle avalait son repas à la vitesse de l'éclair. Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule. Une fois la surprise passée, elle se retourna prête à affronter les moqueries. Mais elle se retrouva face à Lucas Lewis vêtu de sa robe de sorcier. Sur cette dernière, le blason et les couleurs de Serpentard brillaient de milles feux.

- Je peux manger avec toi ? lui demanda-t-il.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et s'installa à ses côtés. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux. Un silence pesant s'installa dans la Grande Salle suivit d'un brouhaha indescriptible. Il faut dire que ce n'était pas chose commune de voir un serpentard manger à la table des griffondors. Hermione tira sur la manche d'Harry afin d'attirer son attention.

- Regarde par ici ! La jeune fille c'est Laura Stevens et à côté c'est Lucas Lewis. Il est à Serpentard et elle est à griffondors. C'est incroyable !

Harry les regarda et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il était ému et ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Hermione qui était dans un état similaire, le regardait avec tendresse. Le voilà leur rêve, l'aboutissement de la guerre. Elle lui tendit la main et le jeune homme s'empressa de la serrer dans la sienne afin d'entremêler ses doigts au siens.

Quelques élèves remarquèrent cette surprenante scène entre leurs professeurs. Ce qui eu pour effet d'augmenter le volume sonore déjà existant.

Mais les deux jeunes professeurs n'y firent pas attention. Harry ne regardait plus les deux élèves attablés à la table des Griffondors. Son regard avait dévié sur Hermione et il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. Elle le regardait avec tendresse comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Les yeux noisette d'Hermione l'avaient accompagné, guidé tout au long de sa vie, depuis ses 11 ans plus exactement. Les yeux d'Harry glissèrent sur les bras de sa meilleure amie. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement le nombre de fois où Hermione l'avait serré dans ses bras. Peut être était-ce trop pour des amis mais c'était un besoin vital pour eux d'eux. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils étaient en sécurité. Ils étaient prêts à affronter tout ce qui pouvait se dresser devant eux. A contre cœur Harry lâcha la main d'Hermione et continua de manger son repas.

Face à toute cette agitation, le professeur Mcgonagal se leva et imposa le silence.

- Tout le monde nous regarde. Déclara timidement Laura en jetant des regards tout autour d'elle.

- Mais non ! Allez mange Laura. Faut prendre des forces avant le cours d'Histoire de la magie.

- C'est un cours très intéressant en effet.

Lucas s'arrêta de manger, sa fourchette à seulement quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Il reposa sa fourchette à côté de son assiette.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Rien, je laisse tomber. Juste une question. Pourquoi ils ne t'ont pas pris à Serdaigle ? demanda-t-il taquin.

Ils finirent leur repas et prirent la direction de la sortie. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours tout en se sachant en avance. Devant la porte patientait un première année de Serdaigle. Laura s'apprêtait à se mettre le plus loin possible de cet élève. Mais Lucas l'attrapa par la main et la força à venir avec lui à la rencontre du Serdaigle.

Laura ne pu s'empêcher de penser que sa vie prenait un tout autre tournant depuis que le Serpentard l'avait aidé.

* * *

J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours ! Laissez moi vos avis, ça me permet de m'améliorer : ) Dîtes moi ce à quoi vous vous attendez dans le prochain chapitre, ce que vous aimeriez !

Bye : )


End file.
